


Moon Hair & Fire Eyes.

by JoNogueira



Series: Moon Hair & Fire Eyes. [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Avvar, Death, Drowning, F/M, Memory Loss, Slow Burn, mention of rape, trigger content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoNogueira/pseuds/JoNogueira
Summary: Winter is coming and the Avvars of Falcon Hold need to get ready. The gods decided the fate of the hold and they have to obey.~~~~~~~~~~~Moira will guide us on our journey in Falcon Hold. She will be an outsider from the lowlands who comes to the hold unexpectedly.Although the augur doesn’t tell the hold what the spirits have revealed about their guest, he keeps her close and expects the hold to accept her as one of them. Her mysterious past, the problems in communicating, and the events that led her to them, make the Avvars suspicious of the shaman’s enigmatic decision.Her behavior regarding their traditions and habits will undoubtedly bring her trouble, especially when the son of the Master of the Hunt will do everything to make her stay there as unpleasant as possible.Her pale skin, grey hair, and clumsy manner make the Avvars see her as a bad omen and avoid her, making everything about her more enigmatic.





	1. The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a fic about Áine (mage character) and Cullen.
> 
> ** = Avvar language.  
> “” = Common tongue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the blessings of the gods, the avvar go hunting, and the augur's warning comes true.
> 
> Should the Master of the Hunt heed them or let everything fall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** = Avvar language.  
> “” = Common tongue.

##  __

_*Eldred. What do the spirits advise on our hunt tomorrow?*_

The warmth inside of the hut was a contrast to the chilly weather outside; the first signs of winter were coming. The arrival of cold wind made the animals start building their nests for the long white, and so should the hold.

The fire pit was crackling, and the light reflected on the wall was a blue-greenish hue; Veil Fire. The augur didn’t move; he was sitting in front of the fire pit with three spirits: Wisdom, Purpose, and Valor. He had been inside his hut for several hours now, and the hunters were getting restless. 

Winter was coming, and they wanted to know if their hunt was going to be successful or not, if they had to wait a few more days, or if everything was okay. The future of the hold depended on the augur’s words.

* _Eldred?*_

The augur nodded, and the spirits vanished.

_*I’ve consulted with the gods and read the omens. Hakkon Winterbreath will take blood, and the Lady of the Skies has already spoken to the Sky Watcher. You don’t need to worry about game because Korth the Mountain-Father will grant it.*_

_*There’s nothing worrisome in this news. We are ready to face what the gods have prepared for us. We’ve trained times and times under Korth the Mountain-Father’s watch; if we fall, we fall in honor*_

_*Amund, wait.* –_ The augur’s tone was cautious _– *Rilla of the Fireside has spoken too. She said new blood is required if the hold intends to continue.*_

Amund studied the augur in front of him. His narrow golden eyes traced the shaman’s features. There was something else the augur wasn’t telling him, but he wasn’t going against his words. Through him, the gods have advised the hold, and they hadn’t had any problems in a long time; the gods were pleased with them, and he was pleased to serve them as everyone else was.

_*After the hunt, we will discuss with our men about wedding. My son…*_

_*No, Master of the Hunt. New blood… from the lowlands.*_

_*From the lowlands?* –_ The hunter took two more steps into the hut – _*Are you sure this is what Rilla of the Fireside wishes? Maybe a woman from the Redhold…*_

_*Bjorn Reed-Beard will show us the woman.*_

_*The god of fishermen? He hasn’t spoken to us in a long time, augur. I don’t know if the hold will understand any of this. Why are all the gods interested in this hunt?* –_ The man was loudly asking himself while the augur didn’t make a sound. After pondering for some time he started feeling worried, he could be offending the gods _– *If the gods have spoken, the hold will comply.*_

Eldred nodded and turned once again to the fire pit. He rose his hands, and the three spirits came back.

Amund left the hut with head down, his brows squeezed together, but when he looked up to the hunters and huntresses in front of him, he had a smile on his lips.

* _The gods have spoken, and the hunt will be blessed!*_

The group assembled in front of him raised their bows, daggers, and swords; he was sure the gods could hear their battle cries wherever they were.

_*The gods have been merciful to our hold, whatever happens, we must trust them.*_

They quietly started heading down the mountain. Some of them were making last minute adjustments to their equipment, some bidding farewell to their partners, and some betting who would bring more game home.

* _Son. A word, please*_

The sun-like haired man patted his friend’s shoulder and retreated to his father side.

* _Master of the Hunt?* –_ The young man searched the old man’s eyes – * _Is everything alright?*_

Amund grabbed his bow and checked the bowstring; he silently placed arrows in his quiver and then and only then looked at his son.

* _Whatever happens tomorrow,*_ – He patted the hunter on the cheek – * _I’m proud of you, son.* –_ He walked away leaving the young man there, speechless.

The group trailed down the mountain. The plan was to arrive at their hunting ground by nightfall, set camp and sleep until sunrise.

After everything was ready, they gathered around the fires and ate their evening meal. The night was filled with tales of the gods and legends from the hold.

_*Amund Wolf-Killer. Why don’t you tell us the story of your legend-mark?*_

The camp fell silent, and all of the hunters and huntresses stared at the Master of the Hunt, their eyes full of anticipation.

* _It was thirty-four years ago; our hold was having problems with Fennec-Tooth Hold. Their Thane wanted some of our lands, but our Thane wasn’t going to make things easy, and Fennec-Tooth Hold declared war against us.*_ – The group started shouting and stamping their feet. –  _*They ambushed us during a hunt and I saved their best and prettiest huntress from a pack of wolves. Single handed.* –_ His grin grew bigger when the group started shouting again.

* _And soon later you bedded her, right?* –_ One of the hunters questioned.

_*No. Soon after, I wed her.*_

_*Is it true she was to be another one’s partner?* –_ One of the huntresses asked in an almost whisper.

* _Yes, but she made it pretty clear she wanted me. Our augur counseled the gods, and they said that in order to have peace our clans had to unite. That same week I took her to our hold and wed her. Ten knots I undid that day.* –_ There was a low whistle among the group.

 _*Ten knots are the most someone has undone, is it not?* –_ The hunter asked in admiration. * _They say Sigrid O Falcon Hold was truly one of the best of us. One of a kind.*_

* _Yes. I count those six years among the best of my life. She gave me meaning, more than I could have asked. She gave me children.*_

The group gazed the sun-like haired man and once more the ground felt the weight of their feet.

 _*At least until she died, because of me.* –_ The hunter stood up to leave, but his father stopped him by holding his arm.

* _You are her son; she only talked about you. You were more precious to her than anything else. On her deathbed, she made people oath to protect you.* –_ The legend-marked man examined the young one’s eyes. – * _She is proud of you wherever she is, and so am I*_

He stood up and joined his son on a walk around the camp. The rest of the group finished their meal in silence.

They were all up and separated in hunting groups before the first rays of sunlight. Korth the Mountain-Father was true to his word, and they had a good amount of game when the sun started to set.

The Master of the Hunt walked beside his son; a [tusket ](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Tusket)was hanging on his shoulder. They were commenting on the hunt when a loud noise coming from the east caught their attention. The father dropped the animal and had an arrow ready on his bow; his son held his shield tight in his left hand, on the other, his sword was raised and ready.

Both waited for something, but nothing came. After several minutes had passed, they continued on their way.

The morning came, and they resumed where they stopped the day before. The young hunter laughed freely on their way to the lake. The trail was full of high trees, the birds sang to the rising sun, the smell of dirty filled their lungs, and they tracked the [gurgut ](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Gurgut)that was about to be killed.

The father watched his son circle the animal from the spot he was hidden. The young man, no, the man, he finally admitted, carried his sword and shield like a true warrior; he could see that his feet carefully touched the ground. The hunter nodded to his father, and he lifted his bow, the bowstring was fully tensioned and ready to loose the arrow; the group's attention was focused on the animal ahead, and nobody noticed the group coming in their direction.

A loud shriek traveled across the land, scaring the birds as well as their prey. Everyone’s attention shifted to the [monster](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Corpse); it was something they had never seem.

The arrow from the Master of Hunt’s bow hit the thing in the head, and it fell to the ground. The rest of the hunters engaged the other creatures in a fierce combat. The father joined the son, and they fought side by side.

It was then that Amund saw her, and she was drowning. He immediately remembered the augur’s words and ran to save her. His son stopped him by grabbing his arm.

_*Where are you going? We need to help the others!*_

He tried to get free from his grasp but the sun-like haired man tightened the grip, and the pieces started to fall into place.

One of the things attacked his son that had his back to it; he placed himself between the monster and the young hunter; he loosed an arrow in its head. Panting, he told his son to save the woman.

The hunter turned to the lake just in time to see her head disappearing. He ran and entered the deep dark waters of the lake. His hands stroke the water pushing his body forward; with a deep breath he dove the freezing lake and felt her body with his fingertips. He held her and urged his legs to pull them up. They came to the riverbank, and the man made sure she was breathing before running to his father’s side.

The fight had ended, and the hunters were gathered around something on the floor. With every step he took, his heart skipped a beat. The hunters turned to look at the sun-like haired man, and their expressions were like thorns in his heart.

_*No, no, no, no!*_

He kneeled beside his father; he had a cut starting in the left lower part of his belly that crossed to the right upper side; blood was flowing freely from the wound.

* _Father!* –_ He called loud, he should have stayed by his side.

 _*The woman. Does she live?* –_ He coughed and spilled blood out of his mouth.

_*Be still, father. I will take you to camp.*_

_*Does she live, son?* –_ He managed to say between coughs, and when the man nodded he smiled –  _*Good, that’s good. Come closer.* –_ the man pressed his ear near the dying man’s mouth – * _Promise me you will take care of her._ *

The hunter couldn’t believe, he was being asked to take care of the woman that caused his father’s death.

_*I can’t…*_

_*Please, it’s my last wish, son.*_

The man grudgingly nodded to his father.

 _*I’m proud of you.* –_ The Master of the Hunt patted his son on the cheek – * _Your mother is proud too. I see her when I look at you. The same will to live, the witty and the kindness. Her name was bestowed upon you so that you would have her with you always.* –_ The man was suffering to breathe now. –  _*Trust the gods, and we will be a family again in the afterlife Cullen Sigridsen*_

Cullen watched his father take his last breath and die in his arms. He carefully placed his body on the ground and stood. He turned to the unconscious woman and walked in her direction.

She rested peacefully on the riverbank; the water was moving her dress from one side to the other, in a hypnotizing dance. Cullen crouched beside her and took her in his arms; his tanned skin was a contrast to her pale one. Her long hair hid her face, and he pushed it away to look at her.

She looked at him, and he saw reddish orange irises gaze back, but as fast as she opened her eyes she closed them; their color matched the fury inside of him.

His father died because of her, and he made Cullen promise to take care of her. Well, it didn’t mean the moon-haired and fire-eyed woman in his arms was going to have an easy time around him


	2. Lowlander.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woman wakes up in an unknown place.  
> Will she be able to flee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** = Avvar language.  
> “” = Common tongue.

She heard a loud groan and sat up straight; she quickly examined her surrounds and noticed she was alone. The groan had been hers she realized. Now calmer she studied the place she was in.

The ceiling was made with some kind of straw, the walls were made of wood, and the floor was pure earth. She was sitting atop some fur and was covered with more of it. There were a table and some chairs in a corner. The walls were void of ornaments, but they were covered in strange drawings, with further inspection she came to understand they were animals. In front of her, a simple wooden door closed at present. There was a window between her improvised bed and the table.

She stood up to go to the window, but felt weak and had to lean on the wall for support. After several moments she managed to stand up straight, her stomach growled, and she understood her weakness came from the lack of food. She was adjusting her long grey hair in a bun on the top of her head while approaching the window, but as soon as she got close enough, she let her hair fall, and her hands grabbed the edges of it. She was near a cliff.

She felt her legs wobble, and stumbled backward tripping on a chair and falling on the ground with a thud. She slowly backed away from the window, making sure to feel earth between her fingers. She turned and crawled to the door. She stood up and was about to open the door when she, for the first time, realized several people were talking somewhere near the place.

Her heart was racing, and she could feel it beating on her chest. Her head was spinning, and she had to lean on the wall again. A sudden sense of dread engulfed all her senses, and she felt her eyes sting. Her fight or flee response activated and she did the one thing she could; she fled.

She opened the door just enough to take a peek outside. Upon not seeing anyone, she sneaked out and leaned her back against the wall as if her life depended on it. She heard her stomach growl again and patted it in an attempt to silence it.

She examined the place. There was a trail leading down, towards the voices she had previously heard, and a trail leading up. She perched her ears and tried to listen for any sign of noise coming from the latter. She wanted to make sure, but time was passing and the longer she stayed put, the higher the risk of being caught.

She steeled herself and marched up; her dress was up in her arms exposing her long white legs. She walked ahead but looked over her shoulder to make sure she wasn’t being followed.

The trail headed to a modest forest, she saw tall trees here and there, the sun rays penetrated the treetops bathing the place with a yellowish light, she noticed the small particles in the air. She could hear birds singing in the distance as well as other sounds she decided to ignore. She heard something on her back and halted looking back to check.

“There’s nothing there. You’re just jumpy.” – She said aloud shaking her head.

She continued on her way, she was a few meters from the first tree trunks, and a smile grew on her face. She touched the tree and felt her body fill with warmth; somehow, she knew this was the first time she touched a real living tree.

Again, there was a sound in her back, but this time she didn’t look, just ran. She let her dress fall on her legs and ran as fast as she could, something was coming for her.

Her dress was making things difficult, so she tore it a little above her knees. She had been running for a few minutes, and her lungs were aching with the effort. She stopped behind a tree and peeked back. Her hand was resting on the tree at her eye line, the only thing showing was the right side of her head. She pulled her hair to the left side and stood still for a few moments studying the trees, bushes, and anything that could hide an animal or even a person. As soon as she was satisfied, she let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

She closed her eyes and turned to lean her back on the tree. She had her hands on her knees and was taking long deep breathes. She counted to ten, stood up and opened her eyes.

She thought she had gone deaf because her mouth was open in a scream but no sound came. She closed and re-opened her eyes and saw that he had his hand over her mouth and was pressing her body against the tree.

He had a frown and a finger on his lips. She tried to push him away, but he held one of her hands at her side and pressed her further against the tree, he placed one of his legs between hers, making it difficult for her to move. She noticed he held his breath and his eyes were wide.

Something was wrong and not with him; something was wrong around them. He pointed to her left, and she turned her head in time to see four large animals walking away from them. As if it was possible, she felt her body tense even more. Fear was taking over her body, and she involuntarily grabbed the man’s shoulder with her free hand, her nails went into his skin. She felt tears roll down her face and wet his hand. He looked at her, and it seemed it was the first time he saw someone cry. His face was a mixture of confusion and mockery.

He had a smile on his face, and she had to admit it was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen, the scar on his upper lip an invitation. In those brief couple of minutes, he was so close to her, she studied his features. His head was full of golden curls matching the color of his eyes; his stubble was elegant on his strong jawline, and he had, in her opinion, a beautiful nose. He suddenly looked at her yanking her from her examinations.

He nodded to her, stepped back and took his hand from her mouth. They were staring at each other for a few seconds, and when he opened his mouth to say something, she ran in the opposite direction from the animals. She wanted to get rid of him.

She heard him sigh and then his footsteps. He was fast and was quickly approaching her.

“Shit, shit, shit”! – Was all she could think.

She tripped but quickly stood up. A few meters later, she leaned on a tree with her left hand because she was out of breath, and heard him approach her; when he was close enough, she turned and threw a handful of dirt on his face. She didn’t wait for anything and ran to her right.

_*Clever lowlander*_

She heard him saying something but pressed on.

She looked over her shoulder, but he was gone. She hid behind a tree, a hand clenching the dress on her chest. She tried to breathe as calmly as she could. The more noise she made, the higher the chance of being found.

She stood still for several minutes until she was sure he was gone. She took a step forward, and suddenly a giant mass dropped in front of her. She had no chance to react, the only thing she saw was his sly grin.

He turned her on her back and tied her hand. She started talking, but he gagged her.

*That was a clever little trick back there lowlander, but there was one major flaw in your plan. Me. I’m a skilled tracker, not the best, but even a child with eyes closed could track you.*

He took her in his arms and threw her over his shoulder. They silently, against her will, of course, went back to the hold.

He was taking her somewhere deep in the hold; she could see people staring, pointing and laughing at her. They were reaching their destination now; more and more people were gathering around them. Her eyes stung in anger and she did the only thing she could do. She rolled to her side, and when he tightened the grasp on her legs, she stiffened her body, and he ended up with his face on her lower belly. The surprise took him off balance, and both fell to the ground.

She could hear the others laughing loud and speaking, but she was concentrated on her hands. She thanked whoever was out there for having long arms, and she slid them under her legs freeing them. She stood up and took one of the daggers that were on a rock, and started pointing to everyone.

_*Is this how you thank the people who saved your life, lowlander?*_

She saw her captor calmly stand up and clean his clothes. No one was laughing anymore, now they were all frowning.

She tried to say something but remembered he had gagged her. She raised her hands and took the cloth from her mouth.

“Who are you? And what do you want?” – She loudly demanded an answer.

* _Why don’t you give me the dagger…_ * He raised his hands and took a step towards her.

“Stop right there!” – She threatened him with the weapon. – “I don’t understand what you are saying.”

She saw him saying something to another of his people, and the person ran away. He took another step, and she shook her weapon in his direction, but it slipped out of her fingers landing on the ground with a clink.

Everyone was standing still, they looked at her and then at the dagger on the floor. Her eyes were wide. She tried to reach it but he kicked it to the side, and she ended up headbutting his belly.

* _What?*_ – He felt all the air leave his lungs, and then heard the others around laugh.

She wobbled until she fell in his arms.

“Ah…oopsie?” – She tried to take some of the hair from her face, but he held her closer making it difficult for her to move.

She was in his arms looking at his exasperated face when she heard, for the first time, someone speaking her language.

“Are you alright, woman?”

She tried to get away from his grasp, but he huffed and turned her to the person speaking.

“This here with me is the augur of the hold.” – He pointed to the man holding a staff beside him.

“Augur? What’s an augur?” – She asked with a lifted eyebrow. – “Not that I care, just let me go alright. I’m not going to tell anyone about you guys.”

“He is our… mage, to put it simply. *Let the woman go, _Cullen_ *” – She heard him speaking that strange language again, and the man let her go but kept her at arms’ reach.

“I’m sorry for the way my people behaved. You are an outsider, and we are not used to it.”

“That’s great. Let me go, and everyone gets happy. It’s a win-win” – She gave him a big smile while stretching her hands to the man beside her.

* _Cullen_ …* – She saw the man beside her stiff his body. – * _Cut the rope_ *

* _I don’t think it is wise_ …* – He reached for his dagger, and she flinched.

* _Do as you’re told, hunter_.* – The man with the staff spoke, and everyone turned to listen. _*She’s a guest, not a prisoner.*_

The man beside her turned to her with his dagger in hand and stared at her. He wasn’t much taller, five centimeters, ten at most, and she held her ground and stared back at him.  He watched her and took her hands in his with a smile.

He cut the ropes from her hands and took a step back, placing his dagger on his belt.

The so-called augur spoke, but the other man translated.

“You are a guest here; you can come and go around the hold as you want. But please, don’t go wandering outside of it, night is here, and there are things out there that can kill you. You are safe among us, remember that. Eat, you must be hungry after everything that happened. After you eat, someone will show you the place you will sleep. He will speak to you in the morning. He knows there are many things you want to ask.”

“Ahhhh… Thank you, I guess?” – She wasn’t going to stay around not tonight, not any other night.

“The augur’s name is Eldred, and my name is Bran. What’s your name?”

“My name is…” – She tried to say it, but her mind went blank. She looked at everyone around, tilted her head and tried as hard as she could, but couldn’t remember. She searched her mind for her name, the place she came from, she searched for any information, but her mind went as far as the moment she woke up in that place. – “I can’t. I can’t remember it.”

She stood still; she felt every muscle in her body tense. Her head started spinning, and she crossed her arms over her body, like a shield protecting her against… what?

_*She doesn’t remember her name augur, she probably lost her memory. What should we do?*_

_*We welcome her to our hold until she recovers it.*_

As soon as the augur finished speaking everyone stared at her, and she could feel their inquisitive eyes.

“Don’t worry woman. You are safe here; you will stay until your memory returns.”

The augur turned to leave, but the man beside her spoke, and the augur stopped.

_*Wait a second. I saw something when I took her out of the water.*_

He approached her and reached for her neck, but she stopped his hand midway with a wave. He frowned and reached for something in her neck, taking out a hidden pendant from there. He narrowed the space between them and flipped the small object in his fingers. He was so close she could feel his breath on her skin. The smell of his sweat filled her lungs, and she felt her body tingling.

“”Mowria.” – She heard him whisper. – “Moriah. Moira” – He finally said aloud. – * _I think her name is Moira_ *.

“The name Moira. Is it familiar to you?”

She pondered for a moment and tasted it on her lips.

“Moira, Mo i ra, MOIRA.” – She whispered, and it sounded familiar. She nodded at the augur, and he left them alone.

“Eat and then rest.” – Bran said before joining the augur.

She was standing there, the center of attention. Someone called her and beckoned offering a bowl filled with something.

She went to the person’s side but tripped on a rock and fell on one of the hunter’s lap; everyone laughed, and she felt her cheeks hot. She tried to stand up by leaning on his knee, but her hand slipped, and she rolled on the ground taking some children with her, making everyone laugh even louder. She stood up quickly and cleaned her clothes. She jogged to her chair and took the bowl with a smile.

The man who had tied her, was sitting on a rock a few meters away, and he wasn’t looking at her, but she saw his face of disbelief and the rolling of his eyes. She cleaned her legs that were full of dirt and noticed the bruises and cuts. The hold started talking among them, but always looking at her; she had a small suspicious she was the subject of their animated conversations.

She took a deep breath and examined her bowl; the food was hot, she could see the smoke rising from it, she suddenly felt cold. She mixed the food with the bread she was given and tried not to think of what was inside. She frowned, shrugged and then drank some of the liquid… she almost spat it all out. She had never drunk anything as odd as that, not that she remembered anyway, it was hot and tasted of something funny. She looked around, and people were staring at her. She gave them the biggest smile she was able to pull, took a deep breath and drank some more. When she finished swallowing it, she cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand and they continued their conversation. The man with golden curls and beautiful smile was watching her.

“Cullen, isn’t it?” – He lifted his head when he heard his name – “Your mother must be very proud of you. Tying girls and throwing them over your shoulder.” – She made sure to have a disappointed look on her face. She took a deep breath and shook her head before sipping more of the, whatever it was she was eating. – “Really proud indeed.”

* _Whatever it is you are saying, I’m not interested lowlander_ * – He waved a hand – _*Just be careful not to drown in your bowl.*_

That remark made everyone laugh, and she felt her cheeks hot.

“Well, even if you spoke my language, I’m sure the only things you would be able to say are food, food and * _lowlander_ *” – She emphasized the foreign word, and a smiled crept on her face when they looked at her in surprise. – “Well, you see I’m not as dumb as you think I am. I confess I am a little clumsy, but you’ll see when I leave this place” – She waved her hands to show the hold – “and I will be the last one laughing.” – She made sure to laugh as loud as she could.

Something huge flew in her direction and landed on her shoulder. In surprise, she screamed and threw her bowl up, spilling its hot content all over her.

One more time everyone was laughing, and she stood up shaking her body trying to get rid of whatever was attacking her.

 _*Calm down, lowlander*_ – She heard his voice near her and stood still, whimpering.

He took whatever it was that was attacking her with him, and sat on the rock again. She looked at him, and a huge bird was on his shoulders.

_*Welcome to Falcon Hold, lowlander*_

Someone handed her another bowl of food, and she ate it quietly, feeling as embarrassed as she looked. She finished her bowl, and someone else beckoned her, and she followed the woman to the hut she had woken up earlier. She showed her where she could bathe and gave her clean clothes. The woman was speaking non-stop, but she just smiled as she wasn’t able to understand anything. Before leaving and closing the door, the woman nodded and smiled at her.

She relaxed her shoulder and sighed. She started striping to take a bath when she heard two voices outside. She pressed her ear against the door and heard them on both sides of it.

“Great! I didn’t know people placed two guards on guest’s doors.” – She huffed and prepared to take a bath.

She was having a hard time to put on her new clothes, so she just gave up and went to bed naked. She lay on the fur and notice that despite being on the floor her makeshift bed was soft and she felt her body slowly relaxing; she couldn’t stop the corner of her lips to raise. She was dozing off when she heard the guards outside talking to someone, and she managed to recognize two words: Cullen and lowlander.

“Oh. Wonderful!” – she exclaimed aloud when she heard his voice.

Cullen was going to be her guard for the night. Her plan to take a nap and somehow flee just got crushed. She touched her skin and felt her body hot and thought it was because she was angry, but no, she noticed it was hot because he was right outside her door, and she was naked only a few meters away.

She covered the rest of her body, and before noticing she fell asleep.


	3. Flowers, Horses, and Realizations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira has a restless night and comes up with a plan. The augur tells Cullen he is responsible for her safety.
> 
> When she puts her plans in motion, Cullen doesn't think. He is the first to act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Brothers - A Tale of Two Sons soundtrack (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQQRZFueIs0)
> 
> Special thanks to skyholdherbalist for the help!
> 
> Considerations:  
> White Horse: According to Wikipedia "they have a special significance in the mythologies of cultures around the world. They are often associated with the sun chariot,[1] with warrior-heroes, with fertility (in both mare and stallion manifestations), or with an end-of-time saviour, but other interpretations exist as well." (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_horse_(mythology)) 
> 
> "In Celtic mythology, Rhiannon, a mythic figure in the Mabinogion collection of legends, rides a "pale-white" horse.[3] Because of this, she has been linked to the Romano-Celtic fertility horse goddess Epona and other instances of the veneration of horses in early Indo-European culture." (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_horse_(mythology)#Celtic)
> 
> Lupines: "Filling the fields with merriment and joy, the Lupine flower symbolizes happiness, and brings one the inner strength to recover from trauma. The Lupine also brings the message that new opportunities are discovered when one finds the way to have a positive outlook." (https://www.universeofsymbolism.com/flower-symbolism-page-two.html)
> 
> ** = Avvar language.  
> “” = Common tongue.

Darkness. Darkness surrounded her, its cold damp mist enveloped her body, and she felt it on her skin.

Her eyes darted from one side to the other; nothing could be seen. She placed her hands in front of her eyes, and they were shrouded in the emptiness of the place.

Something brushed her feet, and she looked down. She tried to take a step forward but she realized she was floating and her body stiffened.

She blinked and analyzed the situation. She was somewhere without no source of light. Her vision and touch senses were okay; maybe she could hear something that would provide further information.

She adjusted her ears and cocked her head left, she closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt a touch on her hand and turned in its direction. She narrowed her eyes and tried to see.

Something wrapped around her neck and squeezed it. She fought it with all her will, and when she opened her eyes, she saw bubbles. She suddenly understood it wasn’t emptiness, but the dark bottom of a lake. She was drowning.

She looked up and saw the faint glow of sunlight. Her legs kicked up, her arms punched the water, but she could still feel she was sinking.

She kept her lips tight in an invisible line. She couldn’t hold it anymore; her lungs were about to burst.

 _“Don’t breathe, don’t breathe.” –_ She thought over and over.

A burning sensation exploded in her mind, her hands involuntarily clasped her neck in an attempt to stop the water from breaching her body. Her left hand shot up trying to grab the last of the light rays penetrating the dark waters. And then…calmness.

Her body was light as feathers in the wind, her hands danced with the water’s flow, and she closed her eyes.

_A white horse ran free under the sun. Its coat shone as it bent down to drink from the lake’s crystal clear water._

_A loud sound startled the animal, and it finally noticed her. For a few seconds they studied each other, and then the horse ran away into the forest that was surrounding them._

* _es… just… them…* –_ Someone was speaking, but she couldn’t breathe.

Her skin was cold, and her fingers grabbed the first thing they touched. She made sure to hold tight to it and not to be taken away by the waters.

She tried to swim. Her legs kicked but something was wrapped around them, and she couldn’t move.

* _Low…*_

She was shaking, and her mouth started producing a significant amount of saliva. She could feel her body shutting down, and the numbness was all over it now. Her heart beat at her ears, and she dug her nails into the only thing that still kept her alive.

* _Moira.* –_ A hand touched her face.

She opened her eyes, and his golden ones stared back. They were full of anxiety and distress.

She pulled him and nested in his chest, her fingers still clasped his clothes. His body was tense against hers. When the first sobs escaped her mouth, he put his warm arms around her cold body and embraced her.

Just like he embraced her he let her go. He quickly stood up and walked to the door. Before leaving, Moira saw him stop and all his muscles tense. He looked back at her and nodded. With one step, he left the hut and closed the door behind him.

The place wasn’t entirely dark. The window had cracks in it, and the moonlight made its way inside the room. A small sigh of relief escaped her mouth.

She threw the fur blanket to the side and stood up. She was in the center of the place, and the shivers kept running down her spine.

_What is wrong with him? Pushing me away like that?_

She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to warm her body.

_What is wrong with me?_

She sighed frustrated and rubbed her forehead. Her eyes moved to the door studying it in an attempt to understand what she saw in his eyes.

Cullen didn’t know why he had hugged her. It was a moment of weakness he promised himself would never happen again. If she had nightmares, she had to find a way to live with them, he had enough problems of his own and couldn’t worry about a trespasser, especially when it was a lowlander, an annoying lowlander, and to make matters worse, the one responsible for his father’s death.

He looked to the sky and groaned. There was still a couple of hours before someone came to relieve him of his post. He needed some time alone to process the fact that his family was now gone.

He straightened his body and scratched his left arm, something was bothering him. There was a smear of blood on his fingertips, and upon examining it, he found four fingernail markings on each of his arms.

He trailed them with his thumb and looked back at the door. Whatever it was she was dreaming must have been terrifying.

She was more than awake now, the nightmare made her blood rush, and she could still feel her heart beating steady and fast in her chest. Welcome or not, she didn’t belong there.

It was night, and the sun would take a few hours to rise, she had plenty of time to come up with a plan. And she sat there, in the center of the hut, to think.

What did she know about the place so far?

_Think Moira! Can you at least do that?_

She was at the edge of the cliff, surrounded by whatever and whoever these people were, and they were many. They were natural hunters and warriors, it wouldn’t be easy to escape, but she had to try.

Her biggest problem would, without a doubt, be Cullen. She would have to wait for him to get distracted to move. But where would she go?

There was the forest. The trees were tall and their trunks wide, she could hide behind them if she needed. She hadn’t seen any dogs, so scent wouldn’t be a problem.

If she could find a river, she sure would find a village. Humans tend to set towns near sources of water. Good, finding a river was her second priority.

How would she escape the place?

There were two ways; one was obviously the door, the other, the window.

She went to the window to check how far from the forest it was, but as soon as she opened it and saw the abyss, she immediately fell back, she had forgotten about the damned cliff.

 _"Not through there. I will become one of them before I can even get near that window again." –_ She frowned with a deep breath. – " _The door then." –_ She took a few steps in its direction.

She would have to cause a distraction and take Cullen away from it. She searched the hut and found a basket with woods and rocks inside.

As soon as he was away, she would have to open and close the door as quietly as she could. The rest of the way would be on the Maker’s hand.

She paced inside the hut and steeled her nerves. It was time to put her plans in motion.

She took the heaviest rock she found and neared the window just enough to throw the rock outside. She took a deep breath and aimed, but voices caught her attention.

She pressed her ear against the door and tried to understand something, anything they were talking.

No good, the only words she understood were: Lowlander, Cullen and augur. She did in fact, manage to discover Cullen was leaving. He said something to her new jailer, and she heard his voice fading in the distance. She didn’t wait for much more after it.

She threw the first rock, but it didn’t make the necessary noise, so she took another one, and this time she heard the man moving to check what was happening. She slipped through the door and closed it behind her with a smile. Her cold fingers traced the hut’s wall, the wind on her sensitive skin sent shivers down her spine, and her mouth was dry as a desert.

Cullen took a deep breath without opening his eyes, the little rest he was able to take was filled with dreams of his father. The Master of the Hunt kept repeating that he must keep her safe.

His mind raced with thoughts of her. Why would the gods favor her instead of his father? What could she probably offer that was more valuable than the Master of the Hunt?

He stood up and only opened his eyes when his hand found the door, which he opened while cleaning the sleep off of his eyes.

_*The augur sends for you.*_

Cullen studied the woman ahead of him.

_*I will be there in a moment.*_

_*He wants to see you now.*_

He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth, but the woman had already turned her back to him. He looked at the sky and the morning was still at least one hour away.

He followed her to the augur’s hut and greeted the shaman with a short nod. He scanned the place and noticed that some of the hunters who were with him the day his father died were present.

* _Take a seat, warrior*_

Cullen sat among his kin and waited for the augur to speak.

_*They have told me what happened. You will find your father again, I’m sure of it. He won’t return, he wished to be by your mother’s side, there’s no doubt they smile at us.*_

Cullen watched the men and women around him smile. He felt his body relax and even a shy smile played on his lips.

* _Cullen,* –_ The augur searched his eyes. – * _what were your father’s last words?*_

The moment had arrived, when he revealed his father’s last wish, he would finally admit he was gone. He addressed the mage in front of him.

* _In his last breath, he made me promise to take care of the lowlander.* –_ He finished his sentence with a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

The place was silent for a few moments while the augur pondered his words.

 _*There’s wisdom in your father’s wish. The lowlander must stay…* –_ They looked at the shaman, and Cullen started refuting but was cut off by the older man. – * _She must not leave the hold. She will learn our ways, and her blood will be mixed with ours.* –_ There were grunts and groans. – _*You will be responsible for her safety, Cullen.*_

 _*I am a hunter and warrior, not a…* –_ He was standing up, but his speech was interrupted by a panting man on the hut’s door.

* _Augur… the lowlander… she has escaped…* –_ The man had both hands on his knees.

 _*What?* –_ Cullen’s voice reverberated on the walls, and the man winced.

* _I knocked to wake her up, and when she didn’t answer I entered the hut and she was gone.*_

Cullen didn’t wait for the augur’s orders; he was the first outside the hut.

And now a different hunt had begun. The hunt for the moon and the fire.

Cullen was crouched beside her bed. Her blanket was on the floor, a few meters away from him. He ran his hand over the fur to feel the heat. It was cold; she had left a long time ago.

* _The lowlander is clumsy, but we cannot say she is not smart. Definitely trouble. I’m glad I’m not the one responsible for her safety.* –_ The woman laughed, and Cullen moved to the window.

* _What do you want, Cassandra?* –_ He opened the window and watched the grass, there was no sign she had left through there. – * _The hold will not let me forget this for a long time, must you, of all people, do the same?* –_ He closed the window and approached the table without looking at her.

The woman was silent, and when he turned to look at her, she was crouched near the basket on the floor.

* _This has been used. Or at least someone took something from here. A rock, perhaps?* –_ She stood up and cleaned her hands on her legs. – * _No, my friend. I’m here to help, but it doesn’t mean I cannot have my share of fun.* –_ She grinned at him.

Cullen had his arms over his chest and sighed when she smiled at him. He went outside and asked for the fourth time what had happened.

* _I told you already. Nothing happened. I was here all night.*_

_*And you haven’t moved?*_

_*There was a noise and I went to check, but it was only for a minute.*_

Cassandra glared at the man, and Cullen crouched to look for footprints.

* _She went this way.* –_ He pointed in the forest direction.

* _She will be dead if we don’t hurry.* –_ Cassandra patted his shoulder. – _*Let’s go.* –_ She started walking.

 _*You will stay and investigate why and how no one saw her escape. I'm going after her, after all, she's my responsibility.* –_ He started walking.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and went in the opposite direction.

* _Korth the Mountain-Father_ _,* –_ He kneeled at the forest entrance and prayed. – * _If it is your will to have the lowlander among us, help me bring her back, and fulfill your order. Keep the beasts from setting their eyes and ears on her.*_

He entered the forest, that was starting to receive the first rays of sunlight. He walked slowly to identify the footprints here and there, in the still dark ground.

* _Lady of the Skies,* –_ He looked at the treetops. – * _send wind and don’t let the beasts catch her scent.* –_ He caressed the tree trunks on his way. – * _My lady, you are the owner of the wind and the skies. Watch her and help me bring her back if that is what you desire.* –_ He heard the cry of a falcon in the distance and smiled.

 _“Hakkon Wintersbreath,* –_ He straightened his spine and held the pome of his mother’s sword. – * _I am not worthy of your blessings, but if having the lowlander’s blood among us is what you demand; if her blood can make us stronger... Help me be strong enough to bring her back to the hold.*_

 _*Sigfrost,* –_ He took some earth on his closed hands. – * _You are the one sitting with Korth the Mountain-Father. You are wise and know what is best for the hold. I beg you to bestow wisdom upon me so I can track her down and know how to act when I take her back. If it is what you request*_

 _*And Imhar the Clever,* –_ He sighed loudly. – * _You defeated a powerful enemy by outsmarting them. The lowlander I seek is clever. Allow me to see what she schemes and bring her back safely to the hold, if so you want.*_

Cullen tracked Moira down to a meadow. In the distance, he could see the white mountain tops, and a small lake separated them from him. The sun reflected on its surface, and he could see the small waves the wind caused in its transparent waters.

She was staring at the lake, with her hands on her chest. Her long, wavy, moon hair rested on her back. Her grey strands reaching beyond her hips.

She placed her arms on the sides of her body, and Cullen’s pupil dilated. Her skin was pale, and he remembered how soft her hands were when she hugged him that night. The way her fire eyes stared at his soul and made him feel needed, naked, needing.

The wind made her hair dance, and he watched how she tried to tame it. He noticed the leaves and dirt on it and smiled. The cool breeze touched his sweaty skin. It brought with it the smell of the flowers, the smell of honey.

The meadow had many colors, but the blue and purple hue of the lupines were predominant, only losing some of its beauty to the lowlander standing there, silently watching the lake.

And still crouched by the forest entrance, Cullen heard the cry of a falcon flying nearby. He raised his eyes and saw the animal approaching him, to land on his arm.

He was caressing the bird’s back when they heard a horse’s neighing. He looked at the horse’s direction and then at Moira.

She had turned to it; her hair was flying back in the wind and Cullen watched her approach the white mare.

She walked slowly and confidently. Her fingertips touching the top of the lupines and Cullen couldn’t help but marvel at the scene.

Leaning on his left knee and with the falcon on his right hand, Cullen saw the animal watch her coming in its direction. It neighed and shook its head, the mane grey like her hair, bouncing from one side to the other. The horse didn’t move; he waited for her.

They studied each other, an arm of distance. When the animal lowered its head, Moira touched its nose and caressed its neck. The horse neighed again and neared its head to her chest, she hugged it and patted his mane.

He reminded himself why he was there, but the scene ahead of him was more important and could wait. They were bonding.

Cullen watched them, the way Moira talked to the horse and how it seemed to answer, after a few minutes of their bonding, the falcon took flight and Cullen knew it was time.

He stood up and left the edge of the forest, entering the meadow. He walked in their direction, and his fingers brushed the top of the flowers.

He was close now, and the horse finally saw him. It shook its head and neighed at him, making Moira turn in his direction.

She cocked her head and tucked some hair behind her ear. She turned to the horse and patted its neck, leaning her forehead on its head. She watched the horse run into the forest and felt Cullen’s presence near her back.

She turned, and they stared at each other. Cullen noticed how calm her eyes were, the fire in them momentarily turned to embers.

She took two steps and addressed him.

“Cullen.” – Her tone was matter-of-factly, only acknowledging his presence.

* _Moira.* –_ He nodded to her.

She knew her time to go back had come. So, she started making her way back to the hold.

Cullen followed her, and by studying her delicate figure, the dirt and leaves in her hair, her pale skin with no scars... he recognized she would need him if she were to survive in the hold.

And Moira understood that, wherever she had come from, whoever she was before, nothing of that would matter. The Avvar beside her would never let her go.

It didn’t mean the warrior was going to have an easy time around her.

Moira was grinning at the thought when she stumbled and nearly fell on her face. Cullen was faster and grabbed her arm, turning and holding her close to his chest.

* _Clumsy lowlander.* –_ He chuckled when he saw the pink on her cheeks.


	4. New Roots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen takes Moira back to the hold and she starts to have a glimpse of her new life among the Avvar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this: Wardruna Runaljod – Ragnarok.  
> ** = Avvar language.  
> "" = Common tongue.
> 
> Remember that English is not my native language and I have some (a lot of) problems with prepositions - to, in, at... - vocab, for example: ‘clingy’. The amazing Kagetsukai helped me - thanks a lot. I don’t say that enough but I admire you as a person and as a writer. Kisses and hugs from Brazil!  
> If you don't know her, go over to her AO3 account and Tumblr. She is an amazing person.

Moira studied his golden eyes and the way his curls were tied behind his head but loose on his shoulders. The little curve up on the right side of his mouth and the raised eyebrow made her stomach ache with anger.

She felt her cheeks hot and untangled herself from his grasp, taking two steps back and pulling her arm from his hand.

With a huff, she turned and continued her journey back to her prison.

Cullen laughed at her. She was clumsy and annoying, but he had to admit she had a strong personality.

He let her wander a few paces in front of him, but not enough to be far from his reach if she were to fall. And the thought of seeing her tripping again made him chuckle.

“Laugh now, Cullen! But remember: ‘what goes around comes back around.’” – She looked back just enough to give him a side glance.

She cleaned her dress with her hands, well, she tried to clean it. It was torn, dirty, stained and stinky. She let out a sigh of frustration and decided to tame her hair instead.

Cullen watched her braid the left side. She pulled it over her shoulder, and her long fingers weaved the strands with delicate precision. His eyes were focused on how her grey hair slid between her fingers and on how she pulled and pushed it. He couldn’t help but be surprised when she started to sing.

 

> _If you let me be just me,_  
>  _Not what you expect, but just me.  
>  _ _If only in my eyes you dared to look,  
>  _ _I'm sure that my love you would see._

> _And from this meeting who knows,_  
>  _The Maker would allow us to be.  
>  _ _Our bodies intertwined forgetting all the sorrows,  
>  _ _In the night, under the moon, we’d be free._

He didn’t understand a word she sang, but the sadness and loneliness in her tone made him wonder what it was like where she came from.

> _You would show me the world, beyond these stonewalls,_  
>  _The blue skies, the rainbow, the rain and the seas.  
>  _ _And I would, in turn, show you,  
>  _ _That my love alone would be the reason to fight and glee._

> _But my love, you are so blind_  
>  _You do not want to see!  
>  _ _I am more than a danger, your duty,  
>  _ _Never mind, you’ll never know I am here!_

He studied her once again. Her dress torn to her knee level showed the cuts and scratches on her legs. Her feet were bare, and there was blood coming out of a small wound on her left foot. She had mud and dirt up to her pale ankles, but she stepped on the ground with certainty and grace.

> _In the meantime, I stay in the shadows and dream._  
>  _Waiting and wishing,  
>  _ _For the day that I’ll touch you,  
>  _ _And you and me, we will finally be._

Her arms were red and with scratches here and there. When she stretched them to reach the lupines, he noticed her long delicate fingers brushing the top of the wildflowers.

His eyes fell on her back. The dress, purple and white, complemented her body, and let her waist visible although not much.

She was tall, almost as tall as him. She would never be one of them.

He let out a sigh of frustration.

Moira heard him but decided to ignore. What could she do? Ask? Not likely, he wouldn’t understand her nor would she him.

It would be a long time until they arrived back at the hold. She took six hours to get here, at the meadow, with him they would take half of the time to get back, but still, three hours in total silence with him would be maddening.

“Okay!” – She said turning to him, and he stopped, looking at her with an apprehensive face. – “What’s that?” – She pointed at a tree.

Cullen kept looking at her and not her hand.

“Oi!” – She waved her hand at his face. – “I asked: What. Is. That?” – She pointed to the tree.

Cullen followed her finger and raised an eyebrow, while she still pointed to the tree and looked at him.

“Okay! I don’t think this is going to work.”

She walked to the tree and patted its trunk.

“This thing is a tree. Tree, TREE.” – She repeated slowly. – “What is it called in your language?” – She waited for his response.

Cullen said nothing, did nothing.

Moira cleaned her face and threw her hair back. She picked up a stick and started drawing on the ground.

“Tree.” – She pointed to it. – “Tree” – She repeated pointing to the real thing.

Cullen frowned and craved his sword on the ground, leaning on it, he rubbed the back of his neck. In the meantime, Moira watched dumbfounded.

“Alright… Okay… It’s not working.” – She paced.

Moira thought for a few seconds and watched Cullen stay still in the same position, his eyes never left her. She smiled when she had an idea.

“Right!” – She neared him. – “Moira” – She pointed to herself. – “Cullen.” – She pointed to him.

Cullen didn’t even blink, and she sighed.

“Lowlander” – She pointed to her again. – “Avvar” – She pointed to him… again.

She searched his eyes for a few seconds and then threw her arms up in a sign of defeat. She turned to continue on their way when she heard a chuckle.

_*Tree.*_

She froze in place and turned to him. He had a smile on his face and mocking eyes. She hated his mocking eyes.

She closed her eyes and counted to ten, when she opened them, Cullen was in front of her pointing the way with his chin.

She took a lock from her hair and started curling it around her finger.

“A long way indeed” – She whispered to herself.

A few meters into the forest Moira pointed to a rabbit.

“Rabbit” – She glanced at him.

 _*Rabbit* –_ He replied leaving Moira uncertain.

“ _Is he saying rabbit in his language or is he mocking me again?” –_ She thought still looking at him.

Cullen sighed and repeated the word * _Rabbit*_ while looking into her eyes.

 _*Ra-bbit. Ra-bbit.* –_ She repeated over and over.

 _*No.* –_ She looked at his stern face. – * _Rabbit*_

She nodded at him.

* _Rab-bit* –_ He approved her pronunciation, and she smiled.

For a second he thought he had seen something but dismissed it entirely.

They continued on their journey, and Moira pointed to different things: animals, flowers, fruits, trees. Cullen patiently taught her the words and corrected her when necessary. They were walking side by side, because Moira was so distracted with her surroundings that she nearly fell a few times, some tree branches hit her face and arms and she wandered away looking for an animal or flower.

She could see the hold between the trees now, and Cullen’s face lit up like the sun on a new day.

They reached the limits of the forest and were steps from entering the place when Moira stopped, making Cullen turn to look at her.

She had her hands on her chest, and her eyes were closed, he knew she was thinking, but they had to go back, it wasn’t the time. He wouldn’t let her flee again.

He took two steps in her direction and was an arm away from her. He raised his hand to touch hers, but she spoke before he intervened.

 _*Hold* –_ She said in a whisper.

Cullen blinked several times until she opened her eyes.

 _*Hold* –_ She repeated loudly.

Cullen half smiled at her when she searched his face for approval.

* _Hold* –_ He finally said with a full smile.

He watched her face go from doubt to happiness, and what he dismissed as something he might had seen was there again, right in front of him, displayed on her big smile. A small gap between her upper teeth.

He studied her face and this new little detail somehow bewitched him, and he thought it was the loveliest thing he had ever seen in anyone. His smile grew.

Sensing he was smiling because of her teeth, she remembered she had a gap between them, and she hated it. Moira immediately covered her mouth with her hand and walked past him.

Cullen frowned and cursed himself. What was he thinking? He couldn’t allow her to distract him. She was his charge and the reason he was the only one left. She was a lowlander and nothing more than that.

They walked down the hold, and he led her to the augur’s hut, where he left her and went on to mind his own business.

She stared at the door and was unsure of what to do, she checked her surroundings and saw Cullen not too far pretending he wasn’t watching her. She sighed and knocked on the door; the man named Bran opened it and welcomed her inside. The augur waited in silence.

 _“Moira! I’m glad you are safe” –_ Bran translated the mage’s words. – “ _But I must ask you not to do it again. It is a forest after all, and all kinds of things lurk in there.” –_ He gave her a kind smile. – “ _Were you able to remember anything_?”

“Not really. Although I tried, I couldn’t remember anything.” – She was silent for a moment. – “I have remembered a song, but it’s as far as my memory goes.”

The men allowed her some time to gather her thoughts before she spoke again.

 _“_ I don’t belong here, but I’m also not stupid. I know you will never let me go, and I think I should at least know why. _” –_ She sighed too tired to pick a fight.

The men looked at each other after her words were translated. The augur stood up and raised his arms. Three spirits materialized in the warm hut, and Moira stumbled back falling on the floor knocking a few objects with her.

The spirits turned to her and cocked their heads left and right, they approached her, and she felt shivers running down her spine.

 _“Don’t fret, child. They mean you no harm. They are only curious that’s all.” –_ Moira nodded at them, but her heart still beat fast. She stood up and tried to organize the things she had misplaced.

She watched the augur talk to the spirits and then he addressed her.

“ _You are right. We cannot let you go, but the reasons for it… I cannot tell you…” –_ Moira didn’t let him finish.

“If that is the case, I must warn you. I will never stop trying to flee. Never.” – She looked at him, and her semblance was serene, but her eyes were pure wildfire.

Bran sighed and translated, the augur smiled and soon after laughed.

“ _You will change your mind in time, lowlander. And while the time doesn’t come, you will learn our ways and language. You will start it today. Eat, and after you will be taken to see Leliana. She will tell you everything you need to know.”_

Moira turned to leave, but Bran stopped her.

“Moira, if I may have a minute of your time.”

They left the warm hut into the bright day, and she had to shield her eyes from the sun.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t give you what you wished but you will find the hold is not as bad as it seems…” – Moira scoffed at his words, and he sighed.

“Why make me a prisoner?” – She stared at him.

“I honestly don’t know. But I am like you, well not like you exactly. I was an outsider once, a trader. But after coming here many times I decided to stay, and I don’t regret it. You will see… in time.” – He ran his fingers through his hair. – “Just give them a chance, will you?”

She laughed and started walking again.

“He saved you, did you know?” – She stopped and turned to him.

“Excuse me?” – She asked incredulously. – “Who  _saved_ me? And from  _what_?”

“Cullen.”

Her eyes searched the hold, and they fell on his golden ones, which stared back.

“Cullen saved you from drowning, and his father died…”

Moira’s vision went black, and she felt there wasn’t enough air, her hand flew to her neck, and she felt herself falling. Her body was tense, and her muscles tightened, something brushed her shoulder, and she opened her eyes.

Cullen was running in her direction, and she leaned on Bran, who held her arm and shoulder.

“His father died because of me?” – Her eyes stung, and she forced herself not to cry.

“Not because of you, of course, but…”

“He blames me… I see.” – She saw him approach.

Cullen saw the way she leaned on Bran, and his jaw tensed.

_*I see you are okay. If you two need anything, let me know.”_

_*It’s alright I just told her what happened that day. How you saved her and your father…*”_

Cullen looked at Moira and saw pity in her eyes. His body burned with anger and he straightened his spine. He didn’t need pity, not from anyone, especially not from her.

She heard them talking and noticed the tension in his face, but when he looked at her, she couldn’t help but look away ashamed of the anger she saw in his eyes. He hated her. Could she blame him?

Cullen looked at them. Bran’s hands on her, and how comfortable she seemed made him angrier, and he didn’t know why. He nodded at them and walked away.

Bran gave Moira something to eat and then took her to Leliana, who welcomed her with a big smile.

 _*I finally have my hands on you!* –_ The red-haired woman said in a singing tone. * _You probably don’t understand anything that I’m saying, but you will.*_

Moira smiled and nodded at every pause the woman gave.

* _And look at you! Nodding at everything I say.” –_ Moira nodded again. – * _Delightful! Tell me, isn’t Cullen the most charming man you’ve ever laid your eyes on?* –_ Leliana saw her smile and laughed.

* _Okay, enough chatting. Come here I’ll show you how to skin an animal.* –_ She pulled Moira to a hut.

When they entered Moira had to refrain herself from throwing up. There was some animal meat hanging on hooks from the ceiling. Some live rabbits and nugs in a cage on the left side, and on the right two people, a man and a woman, were finishing to clean some fish.

The smell was overwhelming, and the sour taste in her mouth was incredibly hard to swallow.

Leliana took her to a corner, left her there and brought a dead nug to their table.

Moira studied the woman with attention until she cut the animal’s head with a clean and precise cut, leading Moira to throw up in a corner of the hut.

The Avvar laughed loud, and Leliana made circles on her back.

* _There there. It’s fine; no one expected you to hold it all together. In fact, if you did, I would be very worried.*_

Moira cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand and Leliana gave her a glass of water. She drank it all and was lead to the table again. It was an awful long afternoon.

She was taught how to cut and clean the animals, and how to cook. Of course, she hadn’t learned anything and would have to come back the next day, and the thought of it made her nauseated again.

The sun was setting –  _“Finally” –_ and Moira went to her hut to bathe, but as soon as she arrived there, an older woman greeted her with a smile and led her through the hold. They walked among the men and women, and the children circled them, touching her hair and skin. She took a moment to play with them.

Every time one of them touched her, she tickled them under the armpit, and they laughed freely. She had a big smile on her face when the other woman asked them to leave her alone, at least that’s what she assumed she did, and the children ran away to play with someone else. She looked at them and cocked her head right, she had her arms over her chest when she felt a light touch on her elbow, she turned to see, and the woman was smiling at her, smiling with her lips and eyes. Moira looked around, and the hold nodded approvingly at her, and she felt her cheeks hot. She covered her face with her hair and followed the woman again.

They walked for a few more minutes until they arrived at a hut slightly larger than her previous one. The woman showed her inside and took some clothes from one of the two beds and presented them to Moira; she also showed her where she could bathe and left the place closing the door behind her.

With a sigh, she placed the clothes on the bed and examined the place. The table had signs that it was recently used. Some plates, glasses, and cutlery were on top of it, as clean as they could be, there was also a square shaped object wrapped in cloth. On one side of the hut a cauldron hanged over an unlit fire, only ashes remained, it hadn’t been used recently Moira realized after inspection. Under a window the other bed, meticulously made, there wasn’t a wrinkle in the fur blanket.

A longbow decorated the wall alongside its quiver, she noticed there was space for another weapon besides it. Three spaces decorated the opposite wall, in one of them, two daggers awaited silently inside their leather sheaths. Moira stood inside the hut and noted those were the only decorations in it.

She took her clothes off and bathed; it was the most incredible sensation she felt in a long time. She made sure to have every inch of her body cleaned, and she was able to wash her hair as well.

She was having some trouble with the laces, but she had a slight impression someone would be at the door waiting for her to be ready, and by opening it, she found the same woman waiting for her. The older woman taught her how to tie it and waited for her to get ready.

The new clothes were warm and flexible. They fitted perfectly, but Moira wasn’t comfortable with clothes so… clingy. She felt exposed.

The woman chuckled at her side and held her elbow. She took her to the table and revealed the square object: a mirror.

Moira looked surprised at her, and the woman held it high enough so she could see herself.

Moira made small braids on both sides of her hair and left the rest loose on her back. With a final glance on the mirror, she was ready to head outside.

The sun was almost set, and they went to the center of the hold to eat. Heads turned her way, and she wished they didn’t.

They arrived, and Leliana called her near the large open fire, on her way there Moira only tripped twice and knocked the bowl of two people. Not too bad by her standards. The hold laughed, and she blushed furiously.

Leliana gave her her bowl and bread, and she turned to have a seat when she saw Cullen watching her. His eyes traveled from her hair to her clothes and then stopped at her eyes. He said nothing and did less than that. If it wasn’t for the blinks, she could mistake him for a statue, an angry statue. She turned to the other side and sat beside Bran.

There was just a line of the sun, and the stars and moon were already showing their glow in the blue sky. She ate and laughed at his stories; she was too hungry and tired to care about how her meal had been made of.

Cullen was sitting far from Moira, but close enough to hear her laughing at Bran’s stories.

* _If you keep tensing your jaw like that, you will have a headache.* –_ A woman sat beside Cullen.

* _I am doing no such thing* –_  He looked up when another woman approached by his other side.

* _Can you please stay still, your fidgeting is making me crazy.* –_ The woman held his knee in place.

* _I am not…*_

 _*Cullen don’t try to fool us. We know you better than that, don’t you think?* –_ She asked cutting him off.

_*It is Cullen we are talking about, Leliana. What else did you expect?*_

_*Leliana and Cassandra, don’t you two have better things to do?*_

Leliana laughed.

* _Better than watch you behave like a child? No.* –_ Both women chuckled.

He wasn’t amused, but he knew better than to put kindling to the fire.

* _I already thought she was a beautiful woman, but our clothes showed there was more to be seen.*_

 _*Indeed. A lot of our men approved of her clothing.* –_ Cassandra turned to Cullen. – * _What do you think?*_

_*She’s not one of us. She should be wearing one of those lowlander clothes we have.*_

_*Oh, Cullen. Have you seen how tall she is? Do you think any of those clothes would fit her?* –_ Leliana teased him, but he didn’t reply.

 _*I wonder why she covers her mouth when she laughs or smiles.* –_ Cassandra said to no one in particular.

* _She has a small gap between her upper teeth* –_ Cullen stated.

Both women studied him until Leliana broke the silence.

* _And how would you know?* –_ She tried to stifle her chuckle but failed.

* _I’ve seen it*_

 _*You’ve... seen it?* –_ Cassandra asked with one of her brows raised.

Cullen only shrugged, and the women nodded to each other with a smile.

And at the end of her meal, with the last piece of bread in her hand, something flew on Moira’s direction and tried to land on her shoulder.

 _*You better go there and do your ‘guardian’ thing, Cullen.* –_ Cassandra said between laughs.

Moira stood up and heard herself whimper. Cullen approached her, and she stood still. He took the falcon from her shoulder and caressed the back of the bird. It flew from his fingers into the night sky.

Moira was looking at Cullen while he watched the bird flying away.

“…” – She said in an inaudible whisper.

Cullen turned his head to her, and he barely had to look down to meet her eyes. They were less than an arm of distance from each other.

* _Falcon* –_ She repeated with a shy smile.

Cullen studied her eyes and her shy smile. When she noticed him looking she averted his gaze and covered her mouth with her hand. She raised her eyes to meet his again, but now her smile had vanished only her inquisitive eyes remained.

He watched her for a few more seconds, his face as stern as the first day they met.

* _Falcon* –_ He repeated and gave her a short nod, but he walked away before seeing her big smile.

Moira sat beside Bran with a heavy heart and watched Cullen head back to his seat. After a few more minutes she started feeling the weight of the day and decided to head back to the hut. The same woman walked her back and vanished after she entered.

She stretched and wondered if she should sleep with clothes or naked again, but she made her mind after glancing at the other bed's direction.

“With clothes, it is then” – She said to the walls.

She went to her bed, and a new set of clothes awaited her. A simple white t-shirt and black pants. She thanked whoever left them there and slid inside them.

She was lying in bed, remembering her day, when the door opened, and she turned to see who had just entered.

Her eyes met his, and she felt anxious.

Cullen entered the place and saw her lying on his bed. He closed his eyes and sighed. He walked in her direction and took some clothes from his drawer, he went to the other bed’s direction and changed clothes.

Moira’s eyes never stopped looking. She knew it was wrong, and she shouldn’t be watching, but his movements and his body against the moonlight hypnotized her. The way the muscles in his back moved when he undressed his upper clothes... she fought herself to look away before he caught her staring.

She had her back to him, but she wasn’t anxious anymore, somehow, she knew he wouldn’t try anything with her. She was safe with him.

Moira heard the other bed creak under his weight and closed her eyes to sleep; she soon was in the land of dreams.

Her sleep was plagued with dreams of deep waters and horrors she had never seen, sounds she had never heard… until she realized the sounds came from the real world and she opened her eyes.

The hut was in total darkness; Cullen had closed the windows and Moira started feeling the panic grow. She remembered there was a window near her bed and she ran to open it.

She breathed the cold night air and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

 _“You’re fine; you’re fine; you’re fine.” –_ She repeated over and over in her head. –  _“Breathe, just breathe.”_

A noise behind her pulled her back to the real world, and she turned in time to see Cullen turning in his bed.

She left that window open and opened the one right above Cullen’s bed. She watched his face for a few seconds before trying to wake him up. She called his name two times, but he was too deep in his nightmares.

Not knowing what to do, she touched his shoulder with her fingertips and called his name one more time, he still refused to wake up. She took the golden hair from his face and saw his pained expression, her heart filled with sadness, and she wished she wasn’t the reason he was suffering, after all, his father died because of her.

She held his arm to rock him, but Cullen suddenly woke up and pulled a dagger from his pillow. He held the dagger near her heart and grabbed her arm tightly. His breaths were jagged and his eyes wide staring at her.

She remained calm; she knew he wouldn’t do anything to her. The same way he grabbed her, he let her go and sat on the bed’s edge, his head between his hands.

* _I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…*_

Cullen felt her touch on his back, her hand making circles.

She said nothing, and he closed his eyes, trying to breathe normally again.

Moira waited for Cullen to regain his composure, she kept making circles on his back with her hand, and when he finally sat straight, she withdrew it.

He looked at her and saw her gathering her palms under her face and close her eyes, a sign of 'sleeping'. She pointed to him, the pillow and made the sign again, but one of her hands hovered her head, and she made a pained face.

“Nightmare” – She said at the end.

“Nightmare” – Cullen repeated at a slow pace. – * _Nightmare* –_ He affirmed.

She repeated the word * _nightmare*_ with a smile.

They stared at each other and Cullen apologized again pointing to the dagger and throwing it away, but she shrugged and smiled again.

She stood up, held his hand and took him to the other window.

“Window… open” – She said while closing and opening the window again. But Cullen didn’t understand so she closed the window above his bed and returned to his side.

Cullen watched her close the window, and the hut became dark again. He heard her saying * _No*_ and open the window. He noticed how her cheeks were pink.

She curled a lock around her finger and looked at Cullen expectantly. She pointed at the window and pretended she was closing it and saying * _No*_ while pointing at her.

He saw the fear in her eyes and the tears beginning to form when she reached the window to close it, he held her delicate hand, and she looked at him. He went to one of the drawers and took some candles from it, he placed them in the hut’s simple candle holder and lit them up. She looked at him, and he smiled to see her face of relief.

She closed the window and neared him and the candles, the hut was lit enough to send the darkness away, but not enough to disturb their sleep.

“Thank you” – She bowed in his direction.

* _Thank you* –_ He said and repeated for her to understand.

* _Thank you* –_ She gave him a big smile, this time with lips apart and he saw the small gap again. When she noticed him looking she closed her mouth.

Moira started going to her bed once again when Cullen held her arm.

* _I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…* –_ He pointed to his bed.

Moira saw his pained expression, and she gently patted his hand with a small smile.

“Don’t worry about it. I have forgotten already”.

“Thank you” – Cullen said, and this time she didn’t cover her mouth.

He watched her go back to her bed and then he went to his.

They both slept soundly, no nightmares plagued their rest for the remaining of the night.


	5. Wildfire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falcon Hold receives guests that will change their future.  
> Cullen's past puts him in a delicate situation, and he has to choose carefully the path he will take.  
> Will he fight for revenge or to keep her safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this: Faun - Midgard.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJ0n1Tl_4jY
> 
> ** = Avvar language.  
> “” = Common tongue.

On her new life, every day was a new day to learn. And her first lesson on the hold was: she wasn’t a morning person.

She was living here for over a month, and every morning she was awakened by the same old lady, whose name she never got to know, and led outside to start her day. Cullen was, as far as she noticed, the opposite. He would be up and minding his own business long before she opened her eyes.

She had to learn many things during the day, and by night she was so exhausted, she drifted to sleep a couple of minutes after laying her head on the pillow.

Cullen didn’t speak with her after the night he had the nightmare, but he was always close. Looking, watching and waiting.

In the first part of the mornings, she learned their language with Bran. The second, which she hated, with Leliana, learning how to skin animals and cook. After lunch, she spent her time learning how to sew or tend the animals, and after that, their culture.

Language was and would be a big problem, but not as much as how people treated her. With her clumsiness, people started becoming wary, and she noticed that the parents didn’t allow their kids to be around her anymore.

She asked Bran what she had done, but he explained that the Avvars were a superstitious people, and her pale skin as her grey hair, made them start to think she was a bad omen.

Moira thought about it for some time, and every time she neared a child to play, and he or she walked away, she withdrew to her own world a little more.

On dinners, Bran invited her to sit with him, but she refused politely and sat by herself on the surroundings of the big fire, away from the tales and laughs, all by herself.

As much as she tried to remember anything from her previous life, she couldn’t, and the feeling of loneliness overwhelmed her like the day did the night.

She hadn’t touched her dinner and left the bowl near the rock she was sitting. She walked to the edge of the misty forest and stared into the darkness. Her mind was cold and distant, preventing her from listening to the steps behind her.

She sighed and tried to take a deep breath, but a sob escaped her mouth. She wanted to run into the night and disappear among the trees. Who would miss her? No one had come looking for her. Had she no family nor friends? No husband nor kids? She was old enough to be married… Was she so despicable no one wanted her?

Why did she have to stay? They treated her well enough, gave her food and shelter, but what did they want from her? If she ran he would find her again, but why?

He hated her, that was evident. His posture and the way he looked at her were all she needed to know they would never be friends. She killed his father, could she blame him for hating her?

She ran her fingers through her long hair and started to undo the braid.

She had to stay but wasn’t welcome; she had to live with them but would never be one of them.

The braid was undone, and she rested her hands on her sides, her fingers brushed the leather on her clothes, and she looked at them.

A loud laugh found its way up her chest and out of her mouth; it echoed between the wide tree trunks.

She was a lie, a cheap imitation of what she was supposed to become. She hated it, them, her.

A freezing wind blew her hair and brought the sounds of the night with it. A shiver ran down her spine when she heard the call of an owl, and she saw the mist stir. At first, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her but lightning illuminated the area, and she saw the shadow of a large animal.

The roar of the thunder that came next shook her body, and she froze. Two small glowing eyes studied her from the darkness of the forest. She took one, two, three steps back because more eyes stared at her.

She slowly started to turn when she heard the growls and jaws’ snaps coming from the darkness. With the next lightning, she saw the figures of men among the tree trunks.

Cullen had been watching her. Did she intend to run away during the night? A frustrated sigh reminded him that if it were the case, he would have to be the one to chase her down… again.

The thought made him rub the back of his neck. Winter was coming, only a couple of months before the snow buried the hold, and besides his duties as a hunter and warrior, he had to watch her. He cleaned the tiredness of his face with both of his hands.

She was standing still by the limits of the forest, staring at it. She wasn’t going to run, so his mind wandered.

Both his sisters were taken to Hound Hold and were living safely under thane Alistair’s watch. His hold and Cullen’s have coexisted peacefully for ages and often traded and celebrated together. His brother and sister-in-law had died during the war, and his nephew was sent to live with his sister Mia.

Cullen gave Moira a quick glance and remembered his father’s death. Why did his father make him promise to look after her as his final wish? What was so special about her that they couldn’t just take her back to her kin? He was too tired to think about questions without answers.

He could have saved his father, but he failed him just as he had failed his brother. He should have trained more, fought harder.

His fingers caressed the scar on his lip, and it reminded him how one mistake cost his brother’s life. It would be forever his shame, a reminder of how weak he was.

He revisited the fight. He thought of how many ways he could have subdued Áed, but in the end, all he saw was him laughing over Branson’s body… Áed’s dagger in his heart. And thinking about his brother’s death, Cullen saw Moira’s body tensioning, and he started approaching her.

She turned and bumped into him with a yelp and almost fell, but Cullen held her by the waist and brought her close to him. He didn’t have time to worry about anything else, the men and wolves were coming from the forest.

The men walked past them and entered the hold, Cullen followed them, and she stayed close behind.

Whatever was happening Moira knew was terrible, Cullen was so focused on the men and wolves that when she fell, she was left behind and one of the strangers helped her up. His smile was as friendly as the beast beside him. She ran to reach him again.

They weren’t far from the place they were having dinner and were soon noticed by the rest of the hold. The children ran to their huts, the warriors and hunters stood up in alarm and shock could be seen on their faces. Whatever it was, it wasn’t an attack. Those men were too few to fight the whole hold.

Cullen followed close and gathered together with his kin, he glanced back and saw Moira near. He searched among the newcomers, and as sure as there was day and night, Áed was among them.

* _My friends* –_ Moira saw the tall, muscular man, with two long daggers on his back raise his arms and smile at the hold. – * _We come from far. We are tired and hungry.* –_ He unsheathed the daggers, and Cullen’s body tensioned, his muscles evident under his clothes. – * _Won’t you invite us to dinner?* –_ He threw his daggers on the ground, where they penetrated deep into the earth.

For the first time, Moira saw Conn raise as the thane of Falcon Hold and not as the lovely father figure she got used to seeing.

_*Sit and dine with us. We didn’t know you were coming, so we have little left*_

_*It won’t be a problem, thane.* –_ He took a step forward, and his men moved to find a sit among the people. – * _I come with good news*_

If Cullen narrowed his eyes one more centimeter, he would close them. Moira saw his face contorted in anger and his hands closed into tight fists. He was making her more nervous than the men in front of her.

 _*That is good to hear Áed; our holds have held peace for more than ten years now. There is no reason to break it.*  –_ He smiled honestly.

 _*That’s the reason why I’m here.* –_ He accepted the bowl Leliana gave him with a big smile. – * _It is time to remember that.* –_ He ate some of its content. – * _Wolf Jaw Hold wants to mix its blood with Falcon Hold’s.* –_ Loud gasps were heard, and Áed displayed a big wicked smile on his face.

Conn narrowed his eyes for a split second and took a deep breath.

* _This is a rather sudden wish. Your hold has never shown any sign of desire to do so.*_

 _*Things change, old man.* –_ The way he looked at Conn sent shivers down Moira’s spine. – * _Do you not wish to strengthen the peace between our clans?*_

 _*We fought hard for peaceful times… Of course, I want to keep it that way.* –_ His tone was normal, but Moira saw the twitch in his jaw’s muscle.

_*It is settled then. My marriage is nearly at its end. I will gladly wed one of your beautiful women when winter comes*_

Moira saw his sly grin and felt her body freeze from her head to her toes. Although she didn’t understand one thing they were saying, the feeling that something terrible was about to happen never left her. She hid behind Cullen’s frame and prayed they would leave at once.

 _*You are welcome to try, as is any of your men.* –_ Conn opened his arms. – * _The traditions state that the woman you successfully take, must move to your hold and leave behind any connection and loyalty to us behind. That is... if you succeed* –_ It was now Conn who had a wicked smile on his face.

Áed narrowed his eyes and looked around the camp but stopped when he saw Cullen.

 _*Hello Cullen. I hope the scar healed well.* –_ He chuckled.

Cullen’s blood was boiling, and he took a step forward but he felt fingers on his arm, and Moira stood in front of him. The panic in her eyes and the tears forming made him freeze in place.

Moira knew that if she didn’t stop Cullen, things would be bad.

He saw her blink and a single thick tear found its way down her pale face, he didn’t know why he did it, but he cleaned it with his thumb and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, resting his hand on her shoulder. His eyes never left hers.

His touch calmed her down, and she felt a smile growing on her lips.

* _I don’t remember you* –_ Moira saw Cullen look at Áed behind her, and his hand tightened the grip on her shoulder. –  _*Which hold are you from?*_

 _*She is from Falcon Hold. She is one of us.* –_ Moira understood the words ‘Falcon Hold’ and she knew they were talking about her by the tone of Cullen’s voice.

The silence stretched between them, and Moira turned to see what was happening. Her eyes met Áed’s, and she saw a grin that sent a shiver down her spine and made her body shake.

* _She is single then…* –_ Moira could count every tooth on his mouth.

Cullen held her arm and pulled her behind him, but before he could say anything, Áed addressed the thane once again.

* _As I said, we are tired. Would you mind if we spent the night here? We leave in the first hours of the morning.*_

 _*You are welcome to stay. Just mind the hold’s rules.* –_ He waved at Bran. – * _Bran show them the guests’ hut, please.*_

The men stood up and followed Bran, Áed gave Moira one more smile before continuing on his way.

Cullen held her arm and led her, in hurried steps, to their hut. He shut the door close behind him and leaned on it.

Moira sat on her bed and hugged herself. She waited for him to say anything, but when he crossed the place and examined his sword, her heart stopped, and she stood up.

“What are you doing?” – She approached him from behind and touched his arm.

Cullen looked at her and tightened the grip on the sword’s hilt. She looked distressed and on the edge of panicking, so he sighed and placed the sword in its place.

* _Moira. I need you to stay inside the hut and not leave. Can you do that?* –_ He searched her eyes.

“I don’t understand you.” – She shook her head and closed her eyes. – * _I no understand you* –_ She said in the end, pointing at him.

Cullen took her to her bed, sat her down and kneeled in front of her.

* _You stay hut* –_ He knew she knew these words. After she nodded, he smiled at her and touched her cheek with the back of his hands.

Moira saw his smile when he touched her and felt her body relaxing again. Cullen left the hut, but before closing the door behind him, he gave her one more reassuring smile.

Moira woke on her own. She waited for Cullen to come back, but she was so tired she fell asleep wearing the clothes she wore all day. She stood up, stretched and washed her face.

The hold was not in its usual mood. Where there should be laughter and talk, there was only silence and the noise of work.

Moira adjusted her clothes and left the hut. People were coming and going, doing their daily chores but their faces told other stories. They were nervous.

Moira looked for Bran but didn’t find him, Leliana was nowhere to be found either. She decided to tend the animals and headed to the barn.

She fed the chickens and pigs; the horses came next, so she fetched their water. She was near the barn’s entrance when she saw Áed coming her way.

She tried to look busy, but he started a conversation with her.

“Good morning” – He said in a thick accent. – “How are you feeling today?”

Moira turned surprised and looked him up and down.

“I thought you were supposed to be far away by now.” – She grabbed the buckets full of water and turned to leave.

“We will leave in a moment.” – He studied her. – “Let me help you with that.” – He tried to take the bucket from her, and his cold fingers brushed hers.

“I don’t remember asking for your help. I can do it by myself.” – She continued walking, but he followed her.

“Feisty. I like that.” – He chuckled by her side.

Moira huffed and filled the horses’ bucket with fresh water.

“What’s your name, lowlander?” – He kept walking beside her.

Moira left the barn behind and shielded her eyes from the morning sun. She looked around and didn’t answer his question.

He laughed when she tripped on a rock and fell on her knees. He tried to help her, but she ignored his raised hand.

“Don’t try to fool me with your friendly manners Áed. We are not friends, and we will never be.” – She turned to walk away and saw Cullen leaving the augur’s hut. His face went from concerned to angry.

Áed grabbed her arm and turned her to him. He held her chin and made her look at him.

“Oh, lowlander! That’s where you are mistaken. We will be friends; we will be more than friends.” – Moira could feel his breath on her face.

When he gave her that wicked smile, and she saw the devilish desire in his eyes, Moira took his hand from her face in one quick movement and saw surprise in his eyes.

She took some steps back, and they stared at each other for a few seconds before she addressed him.

“Don’t you ever dare touch me again, or I will cut your hand off.”

He smiled at her words.

“You have eyes the color of fire, and they burn like it as well.” – Cullen arrived and placed himself between them.

* _Back off, Áed. You should be on your way.* –_ Moira had no idea what he said, but the tone of his voice… it sure was an order, and she liked it.

Áed started walking but stopped some meters away from them.

“Do you know what my name means, lowlander?” – He turned and looked at her. – “It means fire, like your eyes. Maybe we are destined to burn this place to the ground together.” – He smiled a cold smile. – * _And you Cullen… I’ll make sure to say hello when I come back for my prize.” –_ He smiled at the end of his words and walked away.

Cullen didn’t notice, his hand sought his sword, but his fingers found hers. She turned him to her, and her eyes were like wildfire.

* _Are you okay?* ­–_ He asked concerned.

* _Yes_.* – She said with a smile.

They studied each other’s eyes, but his face went from worried to angry.

* _I told you to stay inside the hut.* –_ The way he looked at her made her shake –* _What are you doing here?* –_ His voice was hoarse, and his hands shook.

Moira didn’t understand and tried to calm him down, but she didn’t know how to say the words in avvar and the conversation started taking the opposite direction. They started talking over each other.

“I don’t know what is going on. No one told me anything.”

_*You are not a child. Can’t you do one simple thing that I ask?*_

They were waving their hands.

“Everybody seems so on edge. Don’t you understand that the fact that I can’t understand any of you just makes me more nervous?”

_*I don’t have time for this. You can’t even take two steps without falling. How much more until you break a leg?*_

Cullen pointed at her, and she pointed at him.

_*By the gods. What am I supposed to do with you?*_

“I never asked to be here in first place, just let me go.”

Cullen rested his hands on his hips and Moira crossed her arms over her chest.

“And you? Can’t you give me room to breathe? Every time I look you are there!”

_*I’m tired of being around. I wish I could go hunting or be anywhere away from you!*_

They were yelling at each other, and the hold watched amused.

“You know what. I’m outta here! And don’t you dare come after me! Did you hear me?”

_*I’m going to talk to someone who understands me. Can you please stay here and not kill yourself?*_

They turned their backs at the same time and started walking in opposite directions.

Cullen heard a loud noise and rolled his eyes. Moira tried to vault over the fence, but her foot got stuck, and she knocked the buckets on her when she fell.

Cullen turned in time to see a soaked Moira on the ground. The buckets were all over the place, and she had her hand on her forehead.

He vaulted over the fence and kneeled in front of her. She was pouting and averting his gaze, but he held her chin and turned her face to him.

The first thing Cullen saw was the blood on her right temple, and his heart froze with worry. The second was the tears running down her face, and he had to stop the urge to embrace her.

He carefully took her hand from her head and examined the cut. It wasn’t deep, but he didn’t like the blood oozing from it. He searched for a piece of cloth, and when he found it, he pressed it against the cut.

 _*I’m sorry* –_  He heard her saying and sighed.

* _No. I am sorry* –_ He folded the cloth again. _– *Are you okay?*_

Moira nodded, and he cleaned the tears with his thumb. He took her hand and put the cloth in it. He stood up and raised his hand, which she grabbed, and he pulled her up.

He helped her vault the fence with a hand on her arm and the other around her waist.

* _You go hut and stay, okay?* –_ He asked smiling.

* _Okay* –_ She smiled back, and he saw the small gap, but she covered her mouth as usual.

Cullen watched her going to the hut. She managed to knock some brooms, which were leaning against the wall, and when she bent to pick them up, one of them hit her head, and she sighed frustrated before organizing them again.

He laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. She was more trouble than he had ever asked for, but he got used to having her around, well, he secretly liked having her around despite everything she represented.

The thought reminded him of Áed, and with a frown he headed to Conn’s hut, only stopping to ask a healer to take a look at Moira.


	6. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hold discuss what their next steps must be, and Cullen tries to keep Moira in the dark, but she is no mood to let him do that.  
> She interrupts their meetings and Cullen finally decides to tell her what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this: The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Soundtrack  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLSdl-CdOBo
> 
> ** = Avvar language.  
> “” = Common tongue.

After everything that happened the day before, Bran had strict orders to be beside Moira, and he did. Wherever she went, he was there. She went to grab some water; he was there; she had to throw something away, he was there; she went to her hut for a quick bath, he was there; she was cooking, he was there. He was always there, the whole day. She was getting angrier by the minute.

It was night, and he still followed her around, she wanted some time alone to think and ponder what her next step would be, after all, no one told her exactly what had happened, but she knew she had to escape before the situation worsened.

“Thanks, Bran! I need some time  alone; I have some things to think about.” – She walked away, towards the hold’s central fire.

“If you want to talk, I just want yo…” – He was walking beside her.

Moira turned to him and stared into his eyes; she could feel the creases on her forehead and around her lips, her nails were going into her palms.

Bran sighed and kicked a small rock after placing his hands on his back.

“I’m sorry, but Cullen told me not to leave…” – He didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence.

So, it had been him. The reason for her undeniable headache had been him. She left Bran behind and walked among the avvar. She was going to say a few things to Cullen, and the gods helped him if he interrupted her.

Cullen spent the day in thane Conn’s hut. They discussed the possible outcomes for… well, everything they could do. The traditions were clear, if they managed to capture a woman and successfully bring her to their clan, she would have to leave her former life behind. If it were under normal circumstances, they would be happy to mix blood, but nothing was ordinary with Wolf Jaw Hold’s.

They had declared war against Falcon Hold, and it had been months before peace had been achieved. However, it was only achieved over bloodied corpses.

* _This changes everything. How can he be so bold to come here, after all these years, after everything he has done and threaten us again?* –_ One of the warriors rose, his voice reverberating on the walls, his already dark eyes darker with rage.

 _*We cannot let this happen, next time he will come back demanding more.* –_ Cassandra said between teeth.

* _We need to calm down and think before acting. This means more than we are seeing, Conn. We need more information before…*_

_*And when he comes back and takes one of our women under our noses because we were waiting for more information, what then, Leliana? We sit and mourn?* – The warrior said again, spit flying from his mouth._

_*Of course, not! But if we charge without information, we will be declaring war. Do you want to see the blood and bodies of your family on the ground?* –_ The iciness on her voice was palpable.

* _Leliana is right. This will mean war, and we don’t know where they are or how many they are. Their clan has moved as did ours, what impresses me is how they found us and how they approached us without being seen* –_ Cassandra stood up and paced.

* _Yes, it hasn’t escaped me. Moira was able to flee, and it was a mistake we already have the responsible ones taken care of, but ignoring twenty men and wolves entering our hold without warning? As I said, there’s more to it than meets the eyes.* –_ Leliana studied the hut’s walls lost in thought.

* _Have the gods said anything?* –_ An old lady asked with hope in her eyes.

The augur shook his head and looked at Conn.

* _I’ve tried, but they refuse to answer.* –_ Eldred glanced at Cullen – * _But their last warning still haunts my dreams… if we don’t heed it, our hold will perish*_

The logs in the fire crackled, and the silence fell on the place like an invisible blanket, stealing their voices away until Conn decided to speak for the first time.

 _*What is it, Cullen? I can see something in your eyes.* –_ He rested his hands on his lap, fingers intertwined waiting for his answer.

* _We don’t have to go to them.* –_ Cullen finally said, walking out of a darker corner. – * _We know when they come and we know what they want.* –_ He crossed his arms over his chest. – * _We wait and we prepare.*_

The warrior with dark eyes laughed.

* _You want us to cower? Is that the solution the great son of Amund present us? The mighty warrior, the son of Amund the Wolf-Killer wants us to sit and let our women to be taken?* –_ Cullen felt every hair on his body stood on end, and the slow icy shiver that ran down his spine made him remember his father’s death.

* _You better watch your mouth… we are kin, and this is not the time for it.* –_ Cassandra took two steps in his direction. – * _We all know you want his place but before that happens, we are going to have a serious conversation you and I* –_ Her hand was already resting on her sword.

* _Let him be Cassandra. We all know that barking dogs seldom bite.* –_ Cullen said after a deep breath.

* _You are right, Cullen. We have this important information, and we can prepare. We all know what he wants, but how can you be so sure of when he comes?* –_ Leliana studied his movements.

* _Winter is still two months away. Áed is a coward; he will come when the hold is most vulnerable. He will come when the first snow hits the ground.* –_ Cullen straightened his spine.

* _How can you be so sure?* –_ Conn asked with a smile.

_*That’s what I would do. When the snow comes… it is our last chance to stock on food. We won’t be able to harvest or hunt as we are able in the other months. While the hunters and warriors are busy looking for food, the hold is vulnerable. He can come and attack at any moment.*_

_*And why have you thought of that?* –_ Leliana was curious.

* _The first time was years ago when I wanted to revenge my brother’s death. I intended to go alone and kill Áed during the night, but my father talked me out of it… and now Aoife* –_ He shrugged.

* _What about her?* –_ it was Cassandra’s turn.

* _So, you still intend to wed her?* –_ Conn’s smile widened.

* _Yes. We’ve discussed it. I talked to her thane and made my intentions clear. When the first snow comes, I will go for her. It wasn’t my first option, it was the last one, to be honest, but she opted for it. Her precise words were ‘we will have more reason to stay inside’* –_ he placed more kindling in the fire and watched it burn.

Cassandra and Leliana exchanged glances but said nothing.

* _Still, we need to talk about her safety.* –_ Amund said without taking his eyes off of Cullen. – * _We need to prepare her. She needs to be able to defend herself.*_  

* _No.*_ – Was the only word Cullen said.

* _No?* –_ Leliana asked.

* _Have you seen her? She can barely take care of herself. She keeps falling around and knocking things over. Her arms and legs are already full of scratches and small scars; I don’t want to think what could happen if she had a sword or even a dagger in hands…*_

* _She has scratches on her arms and legs… small scars..,? –_ Cassandra couldn’t contain her amusement. – * _I’m surprised you noticed such little details.*_

Cullen watched his friend.

* _Of course, I have. I am, despite not agreeing with it, responsible for her safety. I need to know what happens to her.*_

 _*Still… such small things to pay attention to.* –_ Leliana suppressed a giggle.

Cullen gave her a hard stare and continued.

* _I cannot allow her to have a weapon; she is dangerous to herself and others.*_

 _*As much as I understand your point, we cannot spare anyone to be her bodyguard.* –_ Cassandra stepped forward. – _*She needs to be prepared, maybe a bow would be the best choice then*_

 _*Suit yourself to train her. I will watch from a distance. Maybe the other side of the hold… inside a hut.* –_ He sighed. – _*This is a terrible idea and I honestly don’t think she is ready nor capable of doing so.*_

 _*I’ve trained her to cook. She will surprise you, Cullen. She is a completely different woman when she is focused. She is also a fast learner and is already capable of cooking an entire meal by herself. I’ve heard her sewing skills have improved immensely since she started.* –_ Leliana shifted on her place. – * _Besides, she needs to protect herself, not go on a full hunt or war.*_

Cullen stretched his neck and closed his eyes in thought. He opened his mouth to speak, but Conn was first.

* _She will be taught to defend herself. Leliana you will teach her how to use the bow. Cullen, you are still responsible for her safety and Cassandra, make sure he will do as he was told.*_

Cullen rolled his eyes, and everyone inside the hut laughed.

_*When she comes knocking everything down…*_

“Oh, you better believe I am going  inside this place right now” – She shoved Bran aside and tried to open the door, but he held her arm.

With Bran’s pull, she turned and hit the door with her shoulder, opening it with a loud creak of hinges. She landed bottom first inside the hut and felt her cheeks flushing. That was not how she intended to enter the place.

She quickly tried to stand up by leaning on the first thing she saw, and her weight brought everything down with her. The unlit candles, the mugs, and cutlery flew everywhere. She tried to stand up again, but she stepped on her hair, and a yell of pain escaped her mouth, she sat on the floor and threw her hair back, standing up to a crowd watching her with open mouths.

* _As I was saying… when she comes knocking everything down, I will be there to say ‘I told you so’* –_ He was visibly frustrated.

Bran entered the place apologizing and tried to take Moira outside, but she avoided his hands and walked in Cullen’s direction.

“Who do you think you are?” – She said approaching a frustrated Cullen. – “I am not a child and therefore do not need a guard! I thought we were past that already!” – She poked him in the chest.

Cullen watched her pink cheeks and the way she waved her hands. Her hair was all over her face, and she struggled to keep it in place.

* _You be idiot*_ – She was trying to remember the words in avvar. – * _Me no children.* –_ She shook her head correcting herself. – * _I’m not children. I care myself* –_ She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Her pouting brought a smile to Cullen’s lips.

They were all watching the scene in front of them. Cassandra and Leliana whispered in a corner; Conn seemed pleased, and Eldred smiled.

* _I told you not to let her come here and to keep an eye on her… what happened, Bran?* –_ Cullen ignored Moira and addressed the man behind her.

 _*No, no, no!* –_ She placed herself in front of him – * _You talk me!*_

Cullen raised an eyebrow.

* _I would if you understood me* –_ He exclaimed slowly, pointing at her and resting his hands on his hips.

Moira laughed.

* _I understand, yes* –_ She scratched her head – * _Yes, but speak slow. If speak slow I understand, but very slow.* –_ She looked at Bran – * _And simple… “_ words” _?* –_ She waited for his reply.

* _Words* –_ Bran said looking at her.

 _“_ Oh, yes! _*words*” –_ She was smiling. – _*Slow and simple words* –_ She managed to say with a thick accent at the end.

Cullen was surprised with how much she had learned. She knew more than he had expected.

He cleared his throat, looked around thinking and then let his eyes trace her face.

 _*I did not know your avvar was this level.* –_ His voice was clear and his tone calm. – * _We are talking about things of the hold. You have no saying in it; please leave.* –_ He pointed at the door.

* _I not care hold.* –_ She straightened her spine and rested her hands on her waist. – * _I am here not because I want. I want to leave, but he* –_ She pointed to Conn. – * _He not let me go.* –_ She sighed and tears blurred her vision. – “I am a prisoner, nothing else. You don’t even like me, none of you do” – She hid her face behind her hands and cried. – “You think I’m some kind of curse, and still don’t let me go. I am not welcome here and will never be. I am not one of you.” – She sobbed through tears. – “Every time one of you look at me like I was going to curse you and then you would drop dead. The fear in your eyes, or worse… the loathing. Don’t you understand how I feel?.” – Her voice was a whisper and yet, it was loud enough for everyone inside the hut to hear.

Bran finished translating almost at the same time as she finished saying. She hugged herself and let the tears wet her clothes.

Cullen approached her with one hand raised to touch her.

“I know you hate me because I killed your father” – She looked him in the eyes, and when Bran finished translating Cullen flinched. His hand slowly lowered.

She took a step back, towards the door.

“What do you want from me, Eldred? Haven’t I paid the price for killing one of you? Just tell me what to do so I can go.”

Moira sniffed and started rocking her body.

The hut was quiet. Everyone tensed with her words and Leliana broke the silence.

* _Moira... you are not a curse. We do not hate you. We want you to be one of us, but first, you need to learn our ways.* –_ Her voice was firm, and she smiled.

* _Why you not ask what I want?* –_ She risked in avvar. – * _Avvar do no look they want me here.*_

 _*Moira…* –_ Cullen started, approaching her with determined steps. – * _If we let you go…* –_ He sighed _– *Where would you go from here? Did you remember anything from your past?* –_ He was in front of her, less than an arm of distance.

Moira watched Cullen. The fire’s shadows dancing in his golden eyes; her eyes traced his lips and stopped in his scar; his hair on his shoulders, the golden curls like the sun; the way he looked at her… he seemed apprehensive, anxious for her answer.

* _No, but I go distant here. Distant you, Cullen* –_ She saw his eyes darken for a second. – * _Let you free of me*_

He embraced her, besides everything telling him not to. And to his surprise, he heard himself whispering in her ear, just for her to hear.

 _*I do not hate you* –_ He closed his eyes. – * _I do not want you to go. You belong here with me… us.* –_ He caressed her long hair and felt her hands grabbing his clothes, pulling him closer. – _*You are not us but will be. I am responsible for your safety, and I promise you I will always be with you. Always.* –_ He let her go and cupped her face in his hands, cleaning her tears away.

Cullen only walked away when she nodded at him. That conversation was only shared between them, the people in the hut could only wonder and try to guess.

* _Eat and wait for me in the hut. I will explain everything to you later.* –_ He said with a smile.

Moira studied Cullen one last time; she searched his eyes, she wanted to know if he was lying. But as always, his eyes stared back at her, into her soul… she knew his words were honest; he trusted her.

They waited for her to leave and resumed their conversation.

* _What was that?* –_ Cassandra tried to maintain a serious face. – _*You two are a strange pair… sometimes like a dog and a cat and sometimes…*_

* _Perhaps we should wed her to Bran* –_ Eldred said in a matter-of-fact tone, to no one in particular.

* _What?* –_ Cullen turned to him with his mouth open and a frown. – * _Absolutely not.*_

 _*And why not?* –_ Leliana asked. – _*If she is married to someone, Áed won’t be able to take her.*_

Cullen stood there in silence, his mind racing to find an answer.

* _She is not one of us; I don’t think traditions apply to that. We also cannot force her to wed. Besides, I don’t think that’s the point.* –_ He said in a rush, the words stumbling in their way out of his mouth. – * _It was a challenge to the hold. He doesn’t care about wedding; he wants to break us.*_

 _*And he wants to challenge you in particular. He thinks you and Moira are involved… romantically involved.* –_ Leliana crossed her arms over her chest.

* _That is not true, she is my charge and nothing else, but yes, I think that is what he thinks.* –_ He sighed and rubbed his neck. – * _He will hurt her to reach me… I cannot allow it.* –_ He groaned frustrated. – *When will you start her training, Leliana?*

* _Tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I will teach her how to use the bow, but someone should teach her how to track, in case she needs to come back to the hold by herself. And let’s not forget riding, she will need to know how to ride a horse as well.*_

 _*Cullen will do that.* –_ Conn said with a smile. – * _To learn, she will need to go to the forest, and there she may try to flee…*_

Cullen groaned loudly this time.

Moira tried to relax, but she caught herself pacing more than once. So, she decided to take a bath and wash her hair.

She felt all the concern be washed away with the dirty water. Leliana had given her an oil extracted from wild hazel to use in her hair after washing it, although she advised her to use it with caution because the oil needed to be brought from the lowlands since they could not produce it there.

Moira sat on her bed and pulled her long her to her chest. She was about to take the flask with the oil when someone knocked on the door and after a few moments entered.

Cullen watched her from the door. She was wearing the white t-shirt they had given her with the black pants, which he ignored entirely because she had her hair on her chest and the wet locks made the fabric transparent. The pink of her breasts was visible even in the distance, and her hard nipples didn’t escape his eyes.

He cleared his throat and entered the place closing the door behind him and avoided looking at her. He sat on his bed but as much as he tried his attention kept going to her, at least he was able to look into her eyes and not down.

* _You say you tell me* –_ She threw her hair back. – * _What is problem?*_

Cullen noticed the concern in her voice and sighed. She stood up and walked towards him, but he rubbed the back of his neck and averted her gaze.

Moira didn’t understand what was happening, but when a breeze entered the place, and she shivered, she noticed her hard nipples and felt her cheeks burn.

“Shit!” – She turned her back to him and sat at the table.

Cullen sighed and looked at her; she had her back to him, and her arms were over her chest.

She heard his bed creak and his footsteps in the distance, she looked over her right shoulder and saw him taking her hairbrush. His footsteps were near, and he handed it to her. When she took it, he headed back to his bed and sat on it.

Cullen saw Moira start to brush her hair. He sat on his bed and rested his elbows on his legs, with his face between his hands he slowly and with the simplest words he could think of, started to explaining everything that was happening.

Moira had her hairbrush in her raised hand, but her hair wasn’t even near being untangled. Cullen’s words shook her to the core, and she couldn’t move.

She was aware her breathing was heavy and when he finished explaining the hairbrush fell on the ground with a strange noise and ended up far from her.

Cullen stood up and picked it from the ground, he placed it on the table and took the flask with wild hazel oil and poured some on his palms.

He applied it on her long grey hair and made sure it was equally spread. He started brushing her hair with slow controlled movements. He watcher her body go from tense to relaxed, and he took a moment to ponder on his next steps.

He imagined Áed taking her to be his bride, and the thought brought a feeling in the pit of his stomach, an emotion he did not recognize. His shoulders tensed and he saw his arm’s muscles flexing under the stress.

He sighed and continued untangling her hair.

He could try to convince her to wed Bran, for her safety of course. He could say it would be easier to protect her, and Bran, coming from the lowlands like her, would be the best option in the hold.

This thought only intensified the feeling, and he noticed he was frowning.

He imagined her wearing the wedding clothes and singing while another man hurried to undo as many knots as he could, and he clenched his teeth.

He tried to think about something else, to focus on her hair but his mind disobeyed his commands.

He imagined her on her first night. Someone taking her clothes off and touching her pale skin with their fingertips; pulling her moon hair back and tracing her neck with the tip of their noses; claiming her mouth with their tongues; making her theirs.

Cullen’s body shook in anger, and he still didn’t understand what was happening, he was ready to stop, to walk away from her, but she started singing that sad song again.

> If you let me be just me,
> 
> Not what you expect, but just me.
> 
> If only in my eyes you dared to look,
> 
> I'm sure that my love you would see…

The first time he heard her singing it, her voice was loud, but her tone was of sadness and loneliness, and now her voice was low an almost whisper. This time melancholy and hurt were the rhythms of the music.

Cullen and Moira stopped at the same time, she had her hands on her laps, and her head was low, while Cullen had her hair in his hands and his eyes were closed.

She stood up, and he felt her hair slipping through his fingers, she thanked him and lay on her bed, her back to him.

Cullen was frustrated, angry and annoyed. Frustrated because he had hurt her and didn’t know how to make things right. Angry because he was responsible for putting her in danger, if she hadn’t stopped him, Áed would never have noticed her. And annoyed because he had all those feeling he didn’t understand.

She irritated him to no end, and sometimes he wanted to secretly take her to the lowlands and leave her in the first town he could find, but in the end, he could never do that. Her place was now among them; he couldn’t imagine the hold without her anymore.

He listened to her for a while, her low sobs and sniffles became shallow breathing, she was drifting to the land of dreams.

He lit the candles and closed the windows, he sat on his bed and reviewed their plans. When he stood up to change clothes, he unintentionally kicked something making a loud noise and waking Moira up.

“ _Cullen?” –_ She sat up straight on her bed.

* _I am sorry! Go back to sleep.* –_ He whispered in return.  

He waited for her to sleep again and started taking his clothes off. He went to a distant part of the hut and took a quick bath.

Moira was quite listening to the water dripping from his body. She wanted to run, but what good would it make now? Áed was coming for her, and if what Cullen said was true, and of course it was, he had never lied to her, Áed would chase her wherever she went.

She heard him lay in bed and shift on it, the silence on the hut was deafening.

Cullen ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, he turned to face Moira, and his thoughts went back to her wedding day, but now he was the one hurrying to undo as many knots as he could. He felt his lips curving up and allowed the smile to grow, with the thought, he closed his eyes and started to feel his body relax.

Moira couldn’t sleep as much as she tried. Every time she closed her eyes, Áed’s smile crept into view, and she opened her eyes wide.

* _Cullen?* –_ She whispered.

* _Yes?* –_ He answered from his bed.

They were silent for over a few minutes.

Cullen saw Moira stand up and walk in his direction, she was rubbing her left shoulder and approached slowly. He sat on his bed and watched her coming closer until she finally sat beside him and he saw fear in the back of her eyes.

* _I can sleep with you?* –_ Her voice was shaking.

He held the blanket up and made room for her near the wall, her body passed his, and he felt the warmth of it.

She laid with her back to the wall, and he laid facing her. She traced the pillow with her fingers and thanked him. She wanted to say something else, he knew it, but instead of words, she gave him tears.

His fingers tucked her hair behind her ear, and he cleaned the tear that was hanging from her nose.

* _Moira,* –_ He said loud enough only for her to hear, a secret between them, a secret not even the night could know. – * _don’t cry. I’m here; I will always be here. I promise.*_

Moira smiled at him because she believed him, but when she noticed him looking at the gap between her teeth, she covered her mouth with her hand. She hated it.

Cullen held her delicate fingers and uncovered her mouth.

* _Don’t.* –_ He said looking into her eyes _. – *You have a beautiful smile*_

She blushed, but this time she allowed him to see it.

Moira took his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, instinctively Cullen held her tightly and felt her warm body getting closer to his. His chin touched the top of her head, and his fingers played with her hair.

He tried to think about Aoife like he did many nights before. She was beautiful and the perfect example of an avvar woman, many wanted to wed her, but she had chosen him. It didn’t matter, he tried and tried but his mind kept coming back to the lowlander in his arms.

He kept awake until she fell asleep in his arms, and when she finally slept, he allowed himself to sleep with her breathing as his lullaby.

 


	7. Arranged marriage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira begins her training with Leliana and at the end of the day, Cullen makes her a proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this: Avatar Soundtrack  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF490561BA881D005
> 
> ** = Avvar language.  
> “” = Common tongue.

Moira woke up with incessant noise. She rolled on her right side, and her hand reached for the warmth beside her but found an empty bed and a cold pillow. She opened her eyes and sighed. Cullen had woken up and left her there, as always.

She stood up and opened the door, Leliana looked her up and down and laughed.

* _Good morning! It is the first time I see you at this hour* –_ She entered the place.

Moira closed the door and dragged her feet to Cullen’s bed, where she dropped with a loud noise.

* _Not a morning person, I see.* –_ She pulled a groaning Moira out of bed.

“It’s too early” – She cleaned the sleep off of her eyes. – “Five more minutes and I will do whatever you want.”

* _I don’t understand what you are saying, but I bet you are asking for more time to sleep.*_

Leliana sat on the bed while Moira started her day.

She washed her face, brushed her teeth and braided her hair. Still half asleep she stood in front of Leliana with eyes closed and arms dangling at her sides. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

* _Okay* –_ Her voice still hoarse. – * _Nugs or ram for lunch?*_

Leliana took her outside, but instead of going to the kitchen they went to the hold’s training grounds.

Moira watched the avvars. There were men and women already in a full session of training. She heard the clanks of daggers and swords against shields, the grunts, and groans of the people, she saw the archers aiming and loosing arrows with precision, and she was in awe.

Leliana took her by the hand and led her near the archers. On her way there. she noticed the suspicious and even some angry looks directed at her.

She lowered her head, but Leliana held her chin and lifted it.

* _No.* –_ She offered Moira a warm smile, which she returned in kind.

She was left alone for some time and wondered what she was doing there. She was a cook and a seamstress, not a warrior or a huntress.

Leliana returned and gave her a bow and some arrows. Moira stood there holding the bow waiting to give them back to Leliana because it sure was not for her. When the red-haired woman laughed, she understood that, indeed, it was meant for her.

“What? No, no, no!” – She shook her head. – “I absolutely cannot use this. I will shot someone in the head!.” – She tried giving the bow back, but Leliana refused.

“That’s exactly the objective of today’s training.” – Bran said beside her, startling Moira who dropped everything with a yelp.

“Are you all out of your minds?” – She opened her arms to show the people around her. – “I can barely hold the knife to skin a nug… I will hurt someone, and that is not a good idea.” – She backed away pointing to the weapon on the ground.

Leliana, who watched their interaction without interrupting, picked the bow from the ground, gave it to Moira and took her own to start her training.

* _Bran, please translate my instructions.* –_ She addressed the man behind her. – * _First thing is to relax.*_

Moira paid attention and mimicked her movements.

* _Now, this is the place you will hold the bow. The grip* –_ She showed it to Moira, holding it with firm hands. – * _This is the string_ * – Leliana slid her fingers on the sinew.

Moira nodded and repeated the words.

* _Grip and string*_

 _*Good! Now to draw the bow, you need to use the first fold of your fingers, like this* –_ She was close to Moira. – * _You raise the bow, use your shoulder as a reference.* –_ She patted Moira’s shoulder. – * _Don’t hold the arrow to tightly, let it rest between your fingers.*_

Moira sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

“ _Is this because of Áed?” –_ She asked Leliana, her eyes on the tree ahead.

* _Yes. You need to be prepared* –_ She nodded.

Moira cleaned her face with her right hand and held the bow with renewed conviction.

* _This is how you attach the arrow to the string. You see here?* –_ She showed the tiny detail to her. – * _This is how you place the arrow on the string.* –_ She corrected her two or three times before she was satisfied. – * _Now let’s see you loose it.*_

Moira took a deep breath and followed every step she had been given. She closed her left eye and aimed, but her hands were shaking, and the arrow flew beyond the tree and got lost in the forest.

* _You are too tense, try to relax.* –_ Leliana smiled at her. – * _Now, relax your hips* –_ She gave Moira’s rear a light slap and giggled when she saw her red face. – * _Straighten your spine and breath.*_

Moira tried again. She took a deep breath, aimed and loosed the arrow. This time it hit the tree, but so low it was almost in its roots.

* _Very good. But you need to draw the bow further back. Otherwise, the arrow won’t be able to fly properly. You also need to have in mind the arrow will not fly straight to the target, you need to aim a little higher than your intended target because it will start lowering with distance.*_

Moira listened with a frown and tried again. She drew the arch, paying attention to her posture and loosed the arrow. It flew fast and landed on the target’s lower ring.

Leliana applauded and patted her shoulder.

* _Much better.* –_ She exclaimed holding her shoulder. – * _Now, let’s continue.*_

Moira trained the whole morning, and by lunchtime, she couldn’t keep her arms up even if her life depended on it. She ate and was ready to start her sewing lessons when Leliana approached her explaining her training wasn’t over.

She watched the woman leave and groaned, Bran laughed beside her and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

“What’s wrong?” – He asked suppressing a smile.

“I feel like my arms will fall any minute and all this training will be for nothing. Áed can just come here and take me since I will have no means of defense.”

“Well, you would still have your legs, and besides you can always yell. I will come for you.” – He caressed her arm.

Cullen watched them from a distance. He was sparring with Cassandra when Moira practiced using the bow and saw the way Bran looked at her, and now there he was, caressing her arm with intimacy he believed Moira hadn’t given him.

The feeling in the pit of his stomach was present again, and he shifted on his seat. Leliana sat beside him and giggled.

* _Are you all right? You seem distressed.*_

_*Yes, how was the training?*_

_*You know very well. I saw you watching her.*_

Cullen opened his mouth to answer, but he saw Bran whispering something to Moira and heard her laughter in the distance. His cheeks were red, and Leliana laughed but he didn’t hear it, he tried but couldn’t stop looking.

* _Bran is taking his role as tutor seriously.* –_ He continued sharpening his sword. – * _I hope he knows what he is doing; I’d hate to interrupt it. She has learned a lot; her progress is impressive.*_

 _*You could always take over the task, her avvar is good enough to have a different teacher.* –_ She saw his eyes narrow.

* _No. I already spend too much time thinking about her… I mean, worrying…* –_ He rubbed the back of his neck. – * _She is too much trouble as it is.*_

 _*Cullen, do you honestly intend to wed Aoife?* –_ She studied his face. – * _You can choose any women in our hold…*_

Cullen interrupted her with a deep breath.

_*Yes, I have talked to her. She is a fine woman. She can hunt and cook. Her craftwork is excellent. She is the bride most men desire. She is beautiful, her hold and ours have been friends since my father wed my mother.*_

_*Those are the reasons?* –_ Leliana replied surprised. – * _I never thought you waited this long to wed because you were waiting for a perfect example of an avvar woman.*_

 _*Or, he is trying to prove something to the hold, which he does not need to do.* –_ Cassandra sat on his other side.

* _That is not true. I do not need to prove anything to anyone. I decided to wed, I chose her, and she accepted. What would you have me do?* –_ He asked both women with a raised eyebrow. His hands still sharpening the sword.

Cassandra snorted, and Leliana sighed.

* _It is obvious you are wedding Aoife for duty. Maybe, there is someone else your heart des…* –_ Leliana tried.

* _No need for subtlety Leliana. We’ve seen the way you look at Moira, Cullen.* –_ His hands stopped, and he looked at her. – * _Everyone has seen it.*_

 _*Moira is my duty, it is as simple as that. I was, and I repeat, against my will charged with her safety. Besides, she is incredibly stubborn and clumsy, not to mention that her life goal is to annoy me.* –_ He resumed his work.

* _Lie to yourself as much as you want, but don’t try to fool us.* –_ Cassandra ate some of her food.

* _When she first arrived, I understood the way you behaved and looked at her. She is not responsible for your father’s death Cullen, and you know it now.* –_ Leliana held his shoulder. _*Your eyes have softened, I see the way you smile when you see her for the first time every morning.*_

 _*It’s been almost two months since she arrived, we are not telling you to stop mourning your father. We are saying, it’s past time you stopped living to the expectation you thought he had for you and start living for yourself.* –_ Cassandra patted his knee.

* _All your father ever wanted was for you to be happy. He was proud of the man you became.* –_ Cullen heard Leliana’s word with closed eyes.

The trio was silent, and Cullen sighed.

* _Thank you for your concern, but I am fine. Moira and I… We are not what you think.*_

 _*But you do have feelings for her. Admit it.* –_ Cassandra smiled.

Cullen thought about their words. Did he feel anything more than duty towards Moira? Was there any possibility that he, somehow, started seeing her as more than his charge? Of course not. She was there because Conn wanted, the reasons were not known to him, and he didn’t care. He had made a promise to his father, and he would keep it. Aoife awaited for him, for the first snow to hit the floor, that was the plan, and he would still follow it.

Cullen let his eyes rest on Moira’s hair, and he remembered the night before. He woke up; the moon still shone in the sky, he had heard a noise near him, and it interrupted his rest.

Moira had her head on his pillow; her face contorted in pain. He looked down, and his right hand held her waist, their legs intertwined. He heard the noise again, coming from her, she was having another nightmare and Cullen didn’t know what to do.

He trailed her pale arm, up to her cheek, and caressed it with his thumb; he took the hair from her face so he could see her. She called his name in her dreams, and he answered in the real world.

* _I’m here with you. You’re safe with me. I won’t let anything happen to you.* –_ He said in a whisper, and she softened her expression.

He pressed his forehead against hers and felt her breathing on his skin. He remembered thinking how beautiful she was, how happy her husband would be.

Cullen shook his head sending the memory away, just in time to see Bran standing up and start massaging Moira’s shoulder. She looked uncomfortable with his touch, and he walked to her.

Bran saw Cullen coming and stopped, his eyes never meeting his. Moira's eyes lit, and her lips smiled.

He offered his hand, and she took it without a second thought. They walked side by side, none of them looked back.

* _Cullen! I use bow. Leliana say I…* –_ She stopped to think – * _I am good*_

Cullen saw her big smile; she didn’t try to hide it this time. She walked with her head high, waving her hands and mimicking how she used the bow and how the arrow flew until it reached the target. He laughed when she made the noises of the arrows flying.

She was overjoyed, and her eyes shone like a big fire, he was mesmerized by the intensity of them. They stopped under a tree, and Moira kept telling him about her training, her smile getting bigger with his compliments. Her happiness was contagious, and he felt his body relax, and his worries disappear one by one with each of her chuckles.

He saw her lean her back on the tree and look down at her long delicate fingers.

* _Thank you* –_ She gave him a quick glance. – * _Yesterday. You no need, you can say no… thank you, I sleep very good.*_

He saw Leliana coming in their direction and turned to Moira with a smile.

* _No need to thank me. I understand* –_ She frowned thinking and then nodded at him.

* _I’m sorry to interrupt, but Moira needs to continue her training.* –_ Moira stretched her arms.

* _I continue use bow, I get good. You see,* –_ She waved Cullen a goodbye and started walking, but Leliana stopped her.

* _No bow now. You will learn to ride a horse. Bran will help you*_

Moira looked worried, and Cullen was frowning.

* _I think Cassandra would be best to teach her.*_

 _*She is busy unless you want to try?* –_ Leliana gave him a sly grin.

Cullen gave her a hard stare in return.

* _Tell him to be careful. I don’t want her to get hurt.*_

Leliana sighed, and they headed to the stables, he walked the opposite direction.

Bran was waiting for them and received Moira with a small bow of his head, he took the horse’s reins and together they walked to the edges of the forest where there were fewer trees and an ample enough space to start.

Cullen stayed near. He told himself it was for the case she tried to flee, it had nothing to do with the fact that Bran was now holding her waist.

He saw Bran talking to her and showing her how to hold the reins and mount the horse.

Moira studied the horse in front of her; it was huge. Its black and white fur shone in the sun. It shook its head, making a sound which startled her.

She approached the horse, but it neighed and walked away from her. Bran tried to calm it down but was unsuccessful, and both Moira and the horse started getting nervous.

Cullen watched them, and every muscle in his body was tense. What was Bran thinking? She had to be relaxed to approach the horse, at least he chose the tame one but apparently had no control over it.

Bran set the horse aside and talked to Moira who nodded and smiled. Even in the distance Cullen could see her body tensing. He movements were stiff, and she kept her eyes on the horse’s rear and not the head.

With a deep sigh, Cullen headed in their direction and dismissed Bran who walked away with a smile on his lips.

* _Relax.* –_ He told her.

*I am relax.*

Cullen raised an eyebrow.

* _No, I can see you’re not. Come here.* –_ He raised his hand.

Moira studied him, and apprehensively took his hand. He led her away from the horse, his hand holding hers.

Cullen pointed to things in the forest and the hold asking for their names, and Moira gave him the answers in avvar. He then proceeded to ask her how to pronounce the same things in the common tongue, and she gave him a toothy grin.

“Forest”

“Forest” – He tried to imitate her accent. – * _And that?* –_ He pointed to a hut.

“Hut”

“Hut” – He looked at her and smiled.

Moira kept her gaze on the forest and fell silent. Cullen touched her elbow, and she sighed.

* _What is wrong?*_

 _*Home. Where is my home?* –_ She questioned him with a trembling voice.

Cullen smiled and turned her to the hold.

* _Hold.* –_ He said waving his hand to show her the huts, the people, and the animals. – * _Your home is here, in the hold… with me.*_

She gave him a small smile and turned to the forest.

* _No.* –_ She turned to him and placed her hands on his chest. – *You avvar, me, lowlander.* – She did the same movement he had done before, showing the place. – * _Your home, not my home.*_

A breeze blew some of her loose hair on her face, and Cullen tucked them away.

* _Moira…* –_ He cupped her face and caressed her cheeks with both hands. – * _This is my home. The women and men, the animals, the food… it is all me. You are part of it now… you are a part of me.* –_ He pulled her into a tight hug, and she hugged him back.

* _You part of me too.* –_ She said on his chest, and it made him happier.

They walked back to the horse, and Cullen tripped falling on his hands. Moira didn’t try to suppress it, and she laughed until she was rolling on the floor, gasping for air.

Cullen was red and his ears hot, he sat on the ground and started cleaning his clothes. She sat in front of him and smiled.

 _*You need care you. You very clumsy. You get hurt if not care you.*_ – She laughed again and took his hands on her.

She cleaned them and placed a small kiss on both palms. She stood up and offered a hand, which he accepted, and she pulled him up. Still laughing she approached the horse.

Cullen could feel the redness spreading through his body. He looked around, and some people were laughing or smiling.

They spent the afternoon training. Moira still had a long way before she started riding the horse by herself, but for now, she at least could mount the horse, not stay on it, but mount.

The sun was setting and Moira, exhausted, sat alone at the edges of the forest. She massaged her shoulders and her legs; everything hurt because of the long day.

Leliana called her, and she joined the central fire for the evening meal. She and Cullen exchanged glances and smiles, and when she was ready to go back to the hut and take a shower, she heard a bird call in the distance, and she knew what it meant.

The bird circled the hold, and as she suspected, it flew in her direction. Cullen was already walking to her, but she stood up and allow the bird to land on her shoulder without any fuss on her part.

The hold stopped and watched. She walked to Cullen caressing the falcon’s back, and it nibbled her earlobe, but as soon as Cullen offered his arm, the bird flew away.

Cullen looked Moira up and down and studied her body language. She was nowhere near the same woman that he threw over his shoulders over a month before. Clumsy and annoying? Definitely. This Moira carried herself with more confidence, she was not an avvar yet, but she was getting there… this thought brought a smile to his face. He turned and saw Leliana and Cassandra smiling at him.

Night came, and the moon was high in the sky, it was Cullen’s day to help in the cleaning and organizing. When he entered the hut, Moira was massaging her feet and raised her eyes to meet his.

* _Hello*_

_*Difficult day?*_

_*No* –_ She chuckled.

He sat by her side at the table and took her right hand in his. It had blisters and was reddish, he stood up and took an oil flask from the drawer. He sat across her, retook her hand in his and dropped some oil in it.

She started to spread it, but he stopped her and started massaging her palm and fingers. He made small circles and pressed here and there. He placed her hand on his palm and with the tip of his fingers kneaded every part of it.

Moira closed her eyes, and a low moan escaped her mouth, Cullen looked at her. He observed every detail of her face.

The arch on her eyebrows and the curved eyelashes; the loose strands of hair and the pink on her cheeks; her lips were full, but the lower was slightly bigger than the upper one. She smiled, and he noticed the gap between her teeth, he thought the small detail was endearing and made her much more alluring than she already was.

Cullen took her other hand and started massaging it; he changed his gaze to observe her fingers. Her body was delicate and fragile; she wasn’t built for the life he led. Her hands were soft and smooth, and his were hard and calloused. Too many years with a sword in hands while she probably held only books.

He raised his eyes to meet hers. She returned his gaze, and she enraptured him. If her body was fragile, her fire eyes told different tales; the fire in them mirrored her personality. She was fierceness and fury, persistence and tenacity.

The way she looked at him, made him feel needed, naked and needing all over again. She brought feelings and emotions he didn’t understand, didn’t recognize.

He caught himself smiling at her, and upon looking at her lips, he noticed she answered in kind, and she had the most peaceful smile he had ever seen.

This thing in the pit of his stomach was dangerous, and he understood he needed to stop them by any necessary means.

* _Moira,* –_ He started with an unsure tone, but cleared his throat and started again. – * _I was thinking…* –_ He stopped, not knowing how to proceed.

 _*Yes?* –_ She didn’t know why but her heart beat fast.

 _*Áed can’t take you if you are married… if you and other man are together.* –_ He averted her gaze.

 _*Uh-huh* –_ She had butterflies in her stomach.

Cullen cleared his throat again and looked at her.

* _Bran is a good man…* –_ He saw something in her eyes, was it disappointment?

* _Oh…* –_ She took her hand off of his and placed it on her lap, intertwining her fingers. She took the opportunity to look away.

* _He used to be a lowlander… I think it would be best if you and him wed.* –_ He ran his finger through his hair. – * _He understands you more than anyone around. I could keep you safe and Áed…* –_ He stopped when she stood up.

Moira didn’t want to hear it anymore. She was tired and headed to her bed.

* _Thank you* –_ She showed him her hands.

Cullen sighed and closed his eyes. What was he doing? She didn’t want Bran, nor he wanted her to marry him… but he couldn’t go on like this. He took a deep breath.

She covered herself with the blanket and turned her back to him. What did she expect? That he would ask her to marry him? And why was she expecting it in the first place? " _No, stop it"_. For a few hours, she thought she could be one of them but evidently not. She would make her best to learn how to ride a horse. It didn’t matter that she was meters from the ground, she would not let her fear of heights stop her, and when she finally learned how to ride she would steal a horse and run away.

She took a deep breath and heard Cullen lit the candles, close the windows and leave the hut.


	8. Happily Ever After.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen finally admits to himself his feelings for Moira and decides to ask her to wed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to THE POWER OF EPIC MUSIC - Full Mix Vol. 2  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeXoACwOT1o&list=PLevD0X4tRAAXzcVjKPW2JZ3iu-WXDkugH
> 
> ** = Avvar language.  
> "" = Common tongue.

She had been training with the bow and how to ride a horse for three weeks. She had understood how to use it and was fairly good, not even close to the hunters and huntresses, but she had had immense improvement and could defend herself with it if she needed to. Her hands were proof enough, the blisters and the new callouses visible to everyone who wanted to see.

Riding a horse was a completely different story… the horses didn’t like Moira, or so she thought, every time she got near them, they got restless, neighing and trotting away.

Cassandra said it was because she too, was nervous around them. She told Moira horses were sensitive animals and could feel the rider’s feelings. It was Cassandra because Cullen decided to ignore her and stopped teaching her on the third day of training.

After he told her to wed Bran, things between them were different… difficult. She felt he had other things to add, but he never did. He was always distant when they were together, not looking into her eyes or getting closer than an arm’s reach unless strictly necessary, but when she was around Bran, she often saw him watching and studying them. It would be comprehensible because he wanted them to wed, but why did she have the impression he didn’t approve when Bran touched her or made her laugh? Maybe it was the sudden darkening of his eyes or the strained body language. The gods only knew.

And talking about the gods, Moira, one day, caught herself praying for Sigfrost, asking him to give her wisdom. She didn’t know how to act among the avvar properly and needed help.

She grew fond of them, and although they were still wary of her, they started to see her as one of them, and the children once again were allowed to be near her. Even the women sat beside her during dinner time, gossiping or telling tales of their accomplishments.

Her heart warmed every time she thought she could be one of them, to have them as a family, to be part of something, but every time she entertained the thought, Cullen was around, giving her one of those looks she couldn’t decipher.

 _"What in the world did he want with her? From her?"_ – She sighed and laid on her left side.

She studied his empty bed and remembered the day he brushed her hair, the smile on her lips was big enough to reach her eyes. She laid on her back and remembered when he massaged her hand, she felt her skin hot and covered her pink cheeks, throwing the blanket over her head. His words telling her she belonged with him reached her ears again, and she felt his arms around her.

Moira sat up on the bed with both hands over her mouth, and her wide eyes stared at his bed.

She just realized she was in love with him, and maybe, just maybe he was in love with her too.

The thought sent shivers down her spine, but the good kind, and she had a thousand butterflies on her stomach.

She stood up and hopped around the hut, her hands on her chest clasping her t-shirt to cover her mouth and muffle her giggles.

Her moment of sheer excitement was cut short though; she heard loud conversation beyond the hut and the neighing of a horse, she immediately left the place, not stopping to change clothes.

She followed the people and ended up in the barn, three men including Cullen were trying to force a horse in one of the stalls.

The horse was white with a grey mane, Moira immediately recognized the mare.

* _Hey! Stop it!* –_ She approached the men and animal. – _*She no want in, stop force her, please? You avvar always force people!* –_ She pushed them out of the way.

They tried to take her away from the horse but Cullen stopped them, and they walked to the crowd, leaving Moira alone with the mare.

“Hello, beautiful!” – Moira whispered, still far from the animal. – “We meet again. Did they force you to come? They forced me too.”

She stopped because the horse was getting restless.

“It’s alright. I won’t hurt you.” – She stretched her hand and waited for the mare to approach.

It neighed and shook its mane. Its eyes locked on Moira’s but still not coming to her.

“It’s okay. See?” – She showed her empty hands. – “I will help you.  Just let me get closer.”

* _That will not end up well, Cullen* –_ Cassandra said loud. – * _You know how she and the horses do not get along.*_

Cullen said nothing and continued watching the scene.

The horse suddenly ran towards Moira, but she stood her ground, and the animal stopped centimeters from her. Ears pinned and tail swishing in a quick way, the mare was angry.

Cullen approached them, and Moira raised a hand for him to stop, and he did, she acknowledged his trust with a nod.

Cullen watched her whisper to the mare, the animal was calmer, and Moira touched its head. She caressed its neck and patted it; the horse rested his head on her shoulder. She took the mare to the barn and fed it; the hold was in awe with how she had handled the situation.

People congratulated Moira, and Cullen went to her side. The horse was still uncomfortable, but Moira kept talking to it.

* _We need to find a stall for her.* –_ Cullen started.

* _No. She is not stay. I feed her and let her go.* –_ She gave the mare some water. – _*If you force her, I release her.*_

They didn’t look at each other. While Moira tended the horse, Cullen leaned his back on the door, running his fingers through his hair.

 _*Moira…* –_ He didn’t turn to her, and she didn’t bother to take her eyes off of the horse. – _*I…* –_ He sighed loudly.

 _*Yes?_ *

Now Cullen looked at her. She was wearing her sleeping clothes, and her hair was on her back, beyond her hips. He had the sudden urge to feel it again between his fingers and took two steps forward before stopping, turning around and leaving.

* _Is everything all right? –_ She turned to look at him, but he was gone.

The horse touched its head on her face, and she started caressing it again.

At lunch she looked for Cullen, she wanted to talk to him, tell him about her feelings and maybe, who knew, things could start to fall into place, and she would finally have the family and the sense of belonging she ignored missing, but secretly haunted her dreams.

And it was with Cassandra she learned he had gone hunting leaving her alone without a word.

* _Cullen is hunting, he will be back in a few days. Hasn't he told you?*_

 _*Well,…* –_ She heard herself saying. – * _Maybe he forget… maybe he in hurry…* –_ She hid her disappointed face.

 _*Urgh. Cullen is an idiot.* –_ Cassandra said massaging her temples. – _*If he continues on this path… if he doesn’t admit it…* –_ She was talking more to herself than to Moira. – _*I don’t want to be the one who picks the broken pieces.*_

Moira studied her but didn’t say anything; she had no idea what she was talking about. She excused herself and went to grab some food. Bran sat with her, and they talked about other things, but her hurt kept taking her back to Cullen.

For two days the hunters were away, and the hut was growing uncomfortably cold by the minute. On the second night, Moira slept on his bed, her arms around his pillow and his scent on her face.

On the fourth day, the hold had unexpected visitors, and Moira kept close to Cassandra and Leliana. The recently arrived hunters and huntresses came from Fennec-Tooth Hold, and Moira was introduced to each and every one, but it was the last huntress who impressed her.

The woman was named Aoife. She was a warrior, Moira did not doubt it. She carried her shield and sword like they were an extension of her arms, just like Cullen did.

She had piercing blue eyes that shone brighter against her dark hair. It was long and straight, which she kept loose on her chest. Her skin was sun touched, and the tanned tone just made her more beautiful… Moira was suddenly self-conscious.

* _Where are you from?* –_ She asked a distracted Moira.

* _Sorry, you can repeat, please?_ *

* _You are not avvar, that is clear as day. No doubt a lowlander, I can see by the way you carry yourself. You have hair like no other…* –_ She caressed Moira’s hair. – * _hair_ _the color of the moon. Your skin is white, although you have started to get some color, but still as white as the clouds.* –_ She touched her arm. – * _So, where are you from?* –_ She sat beside Moira.

 _*I.. I don’t… I don’t remember..* –_ She whispered lowering her head.

 _*I see._ _Don’t worry; you can go back when your memory returns. I can imagine you think we are savages.* –_ She laughed aloud. – _*If I were in your place, stuck in the lowlands I mean, I would be desperate to come back home. I can’t understand you; I could never be one of you!* –_ She offered Moira an honest smile, which she returned in kind. – * _Well, I have to go._ _I’ll see you around.* –_ She waved at a crestfallen Moira.

Aoife walked among the hold as if she was one of them, she had lunch and dinner near the fire, and they asked her about her deeds. The hold was happy to have her around.

That night was the one Moira missed Cullen the most. She needed to hear him saying she belonged there with them, with him. Her place was beside him and not in the lowlands away from his smile and warmth, his laughter and frown. She cried on his pillow and grabbed it closer to her body, imagining he had his arms around her, rocking her to sleep. Her last thought before entering the land of dreams was him whispering in her ear how much he loved and needed her, his lips on hers.

The following two days were difficult too. Moira still trained with the bow and how to ride a horse, but Aoife was always close.

Moira had a strange sensation that the woman wanted to show her she didn’t belong there, she was much more than Moira, which she didn’t need to bother doing because, with just a glance at her, Moira knew she would never be even close to being the avvar she was.

Cullen finally arrived from the hunt, it had been successful, and they had brought more meat to be stored. And when Moira heard the news, she ran to meet him. It was near the central fire where she saw him; she stood still in place waiting for him to get closer to her. She noticed his big smile when he finally noticed her.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and still smiling, approached Moira who had butterflies in her stomach and a heart that beat in her ears. She was relieved he was alive and had returned to her. He seemed relaxed and confident; something had changed in him. It was the perfect moment to tell him exactly how she felt… not in front of everybody of course. She would take him to their hut and kiss him until the sun had set.

He was less than two meters away, and that’s when everything changed.

Aoife stopped in front of him, and Moira saw his eyes open wide, his eyebrows shoot up and his lips part. She heard the woman’s laughter and saw her grabbing his hands and take him away. Moira could feel her cheeks hot with anger, and she closed her hands, driving her nails into her palms.

She was furious, how could this woman deny her moment of happiness, Cullen was back, and everything was finally going to be as she had dreamed the last nights.

Moira walked away taking deep breathes and sat beside Leliana and Cassandra. She tried to calm herself down, but both women looked at her up and down.

* _Is everything okay?*_ – Leliana asked touching her arm.

* _Urgh. Cullen is idiot* –_ She started to undo her braid.

* _This much we already know.* –_ Cassandra chuckled by her side. – * _What has he done now_?*

* _He go hunt with no goodbye, and now he is back… I think he come talk to me, but noooooooooooo…* –_ She threw her half undone braid back. – * _The first thing he do is walk away with Aoife. Humpf* –_ She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Leliana and Cassandra looked at each other.

* _Moira,* –_ Cassandra started cautiously. – * _As much as I don’t like it…. well, you see…*_

Moira was confused, Cassandra was always blunt, and she had never seen the woman in a loss for words.

* _Aoife will be Cullen’s wife…*_

Moira’s hand flew to her chest. She could feel her heart tearing apart. She quickly stood up and left stumbling on everything. She heard the women calling, but she couldn’t care less.

Bran stopped her by lightly holding her arm, she had cut her leg, and it was bleeding, but she hadn’t noticed. He kneeled to clean it, but Moira gently took his hand away and kept walking.

She had to get away from that place, that people. The place was too small and suffocating. She couldn’t breathe, and her mind was foggy.

She found herself in the barn with her bow, the mare was still around, so she saddled it, who complained at first but then obeyed, they had developed a bond, they trusted each other. She mounted the horse she called Moon, and she darted away from the hold.

She was riding the horse, not running because she didn’t know where to go, but that moment she had to be as far as possible from the place, it didn’t matter where she ended.

* _I didn’t know you were coming, I would have stayed to greet you, Aoife.* –_ Cullen said sitting beside her.

* _I didn’t know either. It was a last-minute decision, we went hunting and decided to pass by. I asked to stay until you arrived, I wanted to see you one more time before the first snow hits the ground.* –_ She gave him a sly grin. – * _It is almost here, and I thought we could spend some time together before we wed.*_

Cullen was unsure of how to react. It was not how he intended to arrive at the hold. He was going to apologize to Moira for the way he was behaving and then sit with her, Leliana and Cassandra and explain to her why it was vital that she married Bran. Well, it was the plan until he saw her smiling at him when he arrived.

He wanted to walk to her and run his fingers through her hair, feel her skin under his touch, and her warmth in a tight embrace. He imagined himself kissing her. Aoife yanked him out of his fantasies, and he locked them away for later.

They were talking for quite some time when Cassandra told him Moira was nowhere to be seen, and the mare was missing from the barn too.

Cullen stood up and went to their hut, it was empty, and his heart grew colder.

* _No!* –_ Was the only thing he thought. Áed’s face mocking his eyes.

The night was near, and Moira walked beside Moon, returning to the hold, two rabbits hanging from the saddle. She approached the hold through the barn, lead the horse to the stall and let it rest. She went to the kitchen to leave the rabbits and headed to her hut, for a bath before dinner.

She bathed and was brushing her hair when Cullen entered the place without knocking. His hair was disheveled, and he was red in anger.

* _Where were you?* –_ He quickly reduced the space between them. – _*Where were you?* –_ His voice louder.

Moira flinched but stood her ground.

* _I go hunt. I bring two rabbits.* –_ She smiled proudly at him.

* _Do you know how much I was worried?_ _Don’t you EVER leave without me again…* –_ Moira slapped him.

She still had her trembling hand raised, he looked at her in silence, with his cheek red.

They stared at each other until the first tear rolled down Moira’s cheek and Cullen pulled her into an embrace.

They smelled each other’s scent, their arms tighter than normal, afraid they would somehow escape. Cullen’s hand went up Moira’s back and rested on her nape, his fingers inside her hair. Moira grabbed his clothes and buried her face in his neck, wetting his skin with her tears.

Cullen gently pulled Moira’s hair to look into her eyes and apologize, but her mouth was near his, and he lost the ability to speak; her parted lips almost touching his and her hot breath tickled his skin.

Someone was coming, and they grudgingly distanced themselves. Aoife entered the hut, and Moira hated her for interrupting their moment.

* _Is everything okay?* –_ The avvar asked concerned.

* _Yes…* –_ She restarted brushing her hair. – * _I go hunt. Take opportunity no one see I and go. I catch two rabbits.* –_ Moira turned with a smile to the woman, her eyes still wet.

Aoife studied both with narrow eyes.

* _I see.* –_ She turned to Cullen.

* _I’m sorry. Cullen is idiot.* –_ She pointed at him. – * _I am happy and tell Cullen about rabbits, it difficult for me to catch rabbits, but he laughed, and I become sad. I cry because I am idiot too.* –_ She sighed. – * _But Cullen more idiot.* –_ She nodded at him.

Aoife laughed and approached Moira; she patted her head.

* _Two rabbits? That is very good! And yes, he is an idiot for not congratulating you. We eat them tomorrow okay? I will help you to skin and cook them.* –_ She left the Hut, but before stepping outside, she called Cullen to walk with her.

Cullen gave Moira one last confused look before following the avvar out.

Moira had dinner and begged Cassandra to allow her to spend the next nights with her. She said she didn’t want to be on Cullen and Aoife’s way; she promised to behave. Cassandra gave her a big no the first time, explaining that they were not married and Aoife had her own hut, but Moira gave her a sly grin asking if it would stop them, which Cassandra admitted with blushing cheeks, allowing her to spend the nights while Aoife stayed in the hold.

Tiredness came, and she went to her hut and took her pillow and blanket, when she was about to step outside the hut Cullen walked in bumping into her, throwing everything in the air. With the fright, Moira stumbled back and fell on the ground, she tried to hold onto something and grabbed Cullen’s arm, as he was not expecting her to pull him, he fell on her, with her head between his arms and her legs between his.

They looked at each other for what seemed ages, observing the features and feeling the warmth that radiated from their bodies. Moira’s eyes traced Cullen’s parted lips, and she placed her hands on his chest; a noise erupted from it, but she didn’t pay it attention and bit her lips hard… Aoife on her mind. She pulled Cullen to the side and stood up.

It took Cullen a few seconds to understand what was happening.

_*What are you doing? Where are you going?*_

_*I sleep Cassandra.* –_ She cleared her throat _. – *You and Aoife need space… to be together… lonely? –_ She curled a lock around her finger.

 _*No* –_ He started taking her things and put them on her bed. – * _You stay here.* –_ He frowned and placed his hands on his hips.

Moira took a deep breath and walked to her bed. She grabbed her things, but Cullen pulled them away putting them on the bed again.

Moira pouted and bent to pick everything up again, but Cullen held her arm – * _No* –_ action she brushed away with a shake of the arm.

* _Aoife, your bride. You wed soon.* –_ She said without looking at him.

She turned to him, and he saw the tears in her eyes, he approached her and raised his hand to touch her cheeks.

* _Moira…*_

* _Don’t touch me!* –_ Her voice was firm, and she saw surprise on Cullen’s eyes; she was surprised herself with the confidence in her voice.

* _I sleep Cassandra, goodnight* –_ She left the place without looking back.

She spent two nights on Cassandra’s hut and on the second, Aoife said she was leaving in two days’ time, making Moira breathe relieved. The woman made her feel like less than what they fed the pigs, a constant reminder she wasn’t enough for Cullen.

Cullen was as relieved as he was apprehensive the day his bride left. Now that she wasn’t around, he could sit with Moira and talk. Although he had spent the last days with Aoife, and being told how lucky he was for having an avvar like her as a bride, he felt far from it, he was miserable.

The last days just made it clearer that being the perfect example of an avvar woman was not what he was looking for in a bride… he wanted a smart, an intelligent, a funny and a clumsy woman by his side, and not only that but a woman with moon hair and fire eyes.

That morning he bid Aoife farewell and looked for Moira, he was going to propose her and talk to thane Conn and somehow find a way to cancel the marriage with less serious consequence. If he had to compete with Fennec-Tooth Hold in a test of strength or speed, or even offer the hold apology in the form of a hunt, he would do it for her. He wished with all his soul she would accept his apology and not turn him down.

He looked for her, but Bran had taken her to train with the bow in the forest. Cullen narrowed his eyes and felt uneasy… something was wrong.

They were walking for a couple of hours, and Moira’s feet were starting to hurt, but she kept going, she needed to toughen up. They chatted away while walking to the designated hunting area; she was going to hunt with Bran.

* _I not knew you hunter too.! –_ She exclaimed.

* _I didn’t know you were a hunter too.* –_ He repeated until she got the words right. – * _There are a lot of things you don’t know about me.*_

She gave him a big smile. They kept talking in avvar so she could practice.

_*I know you… you are a trader and help the augur. You teach me the avvar words and ways. What else do you do?*_

_* I help write the hold’s letters to the lowlands and its history.*_

Moira frowned.

“The history of the hold? I don’t understand.” – She asked in the common tongue, and Bran laughed.

* _You will see in a bit.* –_ He answered in avvar.

They walked for a few more minutes in silence and stopped at a clearing, the sun almost at its apex.

She turned to ask Bran for her bow so she could start tracking the animals, but he refused with a smile, confusing her.

“What’s wrong?”

Bran gave her a crooked smile and pointed ahead with his chin. Moira turned around, and Áed was walking in their direction.

She took a few steps back and bumped into Bran who stood still and waved to Áed.

“Bran, we need to go now, what are you doing?” – She tried to walk away, but he held her by the waist.

She tried to get away by pushing and pulling him, but the shock that still clung to her made her mind go blank. Bran sighed and grabbed her hands, holding them on her back and turning her to a smiling Áed. He made her kneel on the ground and held her firmly there.

“Hello, moon hair” – He said running his fingers through her hair.

“Bran! You filthy maggot. You will pay for…”

Áed held her face, shutting Moira’s mouth and whispering in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

“You will listen to me, or you will face the consequences.” – His grip hurting her jaw.

He looked into her eyes and smiled; she returned his gaze.

“I like this. I remember the way you looked at me that day, with the same fire in those beautiful eyes.” – He chuckled and took his hand from her face.

Moira spat at him and tried to get free to punch the mocking smile from his face, but Bran held her firm, and she gave him a silent death glare over her shoulder.

“The more you struggle, the more excited I get… if you know what I mean.” – He slowly looked her up and down.

“I made you a promise that day Áed, and I intend to keep it.”

“Oh yes, you said you would cut my hand off if I touched you again.”

He touched her cheeks and her neck. He traced her arm down and started to skim the skin in her belly but stopped when she threatened to kill him slowly.

“Promises, promises. Tsk tsk tsk.” – He wagged his finger. “Here is the thing…” – He turned his back to her and took a few steps ahead. – “I want you, and I always get what I want.”

Moira laughed loud, and Bran had to stop her from falling.

“You will be mine, and you will walk to me, willingly.” – He turned and looked at her.

“By the gods Bran. If I knew you would take me here to make me laugh I would have come sooner.” – She shook her head.

Áed walked to her and leaned on one knee, close to her.

“I think I wasn’t clear enough, let me correct it.” – He cleared his throat. – “I have eyes on the hold, I know everything that happens there, I have the hold in my hands. Nothing happens there that I don’t allow.” – He scratched his head. – “The first day you arrived I was informed, you escaped because I wanted to see how far you would go. I know you have feelings for Cullen and he has feelings for you too.” – He saw Moira widen her eyes. “Oh, you didn’t know it?” – He laughed.

Moira felt her cheeks hot and looked away. This wasn’t how she imagined she would find out that he felt the same.

“Cullen intends to wed Aoife when the first snow hits the ground, and he thinks I will come back to take you at the same time.”

There was only one-way Áed knew all of that and Moira looked at Bran over her shoulder.

“Why are you doing this Bran? I thought you loved our people.”

“ _Our_ people? They don’t see you more than a nuisance, don’t mistake that for friendship. They will never let me be one of them, but Wolf Jaw Hold?” – He chuckled and gave her a cold stare. – “They gave me meaning; I will wed whoever I chose, I will be whoever I choose. No more writing letters or following the augur around. I will be a man again.” – He shoved Moira, and she lowered her head.

“You will never be more than the maggot you are; it doesn’t matter where you live.” – She felt him tense beside her.

She heard Áed clapping and looked up to see him approaching her.

“This one has got a bite! Feisty.” – He winked at her.

Áed suddenly kissed her and Moira bit his lips until she tasted blood on her tongue. He took a step back and slapped her, drawing blood from her lips.

“As I was saying…” – He cleaned the blood from his face with the back of his hand. – “You will come to me willingly when the first snow hits the ground.”

“I will never do such thing; I prefer a painful slow death.” – She spat blood on the ground.

“You won’t die, but if you don’t do as I am telling you to do, I will burn that wretched place to the ground, and I will kill the ones who survive the fire in front of you. I will make sure you watch all of them dying until they draw their last breath, and then I will take you as my bride on their ashes, in front of every one of my warriors. I promise I will take my time on that.” – He smiled creepily.

Moira felt a shiver down her spine, and she swallowed hard the saliva. She held the tears from spilling out of her eyes and stared at him.

“If you try to warn the hold, I will know, and I will be there before you get a chance to prepare. I will come during the night, in the silence… you will only know I’m there when you smell the first hut on fire, when you hear the first child’s scream on the wind.”

Moira felt her body trembling; the image was vivid in her closed eyes, the first ones she saw were the children dead and burned, the last one was Cullen… dying in her arms, because she knew he would do it.

“You have two choices: Come to me, and everyone lives or refuse, and everyone dies.”

Bran let her go, and Áed raised a hand for her to take.

Cullen watched her coming with Bran from the forest; she seemed nervous and anxious. He approached them and saw the cut on her lips. He was going to ask Bran what happened when he took her by the hand, and they went in thane Conn’s hut direction.

They were inside for long, excruciating minutes, and when they finally left, thane Conn gathered everyone in the center of the hold, around the central fire now unlit.

* _I have good news!*–_ Cullen watched the smile playing on the old man’s lips. – *In a few weeks we are having a wedding ceremony.” – Cullen’s eyes darted to Moira’s who averted his gaze. – “ _Bran and Moira decided to wed.*_

The hold erupted in cheers, and Cullen saw Bran hold Moira’s waist, and she gave him a kiss on the lips, her arms around his neck, a big smile dancing on her face.


	9. Wolves hunt from the shadows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira's wedding day arrived. Will he be able to keep her safe, put his plan in motion and not start a war with his mother's hold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this: Journey OST.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3hFN8UrBPw
> 
> ** = Avvar language.  
> “” = Common tongue.

The back of his neck stiffed, his fingers curled into fists by his sides and it was when she kissed Bran his eyelids shut close, trying to ignore the ache in his heart. A rumbling noise started on his chest and escaped his mouth as a groan. He was too late.

At least she would be safe; it had been his first plan, and he had talked to her about it. Then, why did it all feel... wrong?

There could be only one answer, his feelings for her were getting in the way of his judgment. It could not happen; her needs came before his.

He had spent the whole day fantasizing about their future together. Finally being able to touch her without hesitation or restraint was all he wanted; caress her smooth skin, now full of small scars challenging anyone to say she wasn't one of them; intertwine his fingers on hers and pull her closer to feel her warmth during the night; trace her lips with his thumb only to claim her mouth with his... Shaking his head, he pushed them away again with a sigh.

He reached the couple, and his eyes immediately fell to their holding hands, his heart screaming at the scene. Biting his lips, he swallowed his hurt and thanked the gods they had their backs to him and weren't able to see his frown and stiffened movements.

He raised his hand to touch her shoulder, but she turned to him with a big smile on her face. Her lips twitched, and she looked away for a split second before setting her eyes on his again with renewed focus, and this time he was the one averting the gaze.

* _Cullen! Can you believe Moira accepted my proposal?*_  - Bran wasn't looking at him. He bent to kiss the back of her hand. - * _I am the luckiest of men_.*

Cullen saw the way her cheeks flushed a pink hue and reprimanded himself for desperately wanting to take Bran's hand off of hers.

* _Indeed. Moira is unique, any man who has a second of her attention is a lucky man. She deserves to be happy, and I will make sure it happens_.* - He addressed Bran, but never looked at him. His attention solely on her. - * _I am her guardian and if anything happens to her I will hunt down the responsible and may the gods forgive them because by my blade they will be sent to be judged by them_.*

She stood her ground and lifted her chin in defiance.

* _I can take care of myself_.* - Her Avvar impeccable - * _Be careful in you promises, you not know what might happen... Maybe you be the one to hurt me.._.* - She searched his wide eyes. - * _Hurt is not only body but soul_.* 

Cullen saw her eyes narrow, and he felt the pang of guilt in his gut.

* _You're right. I've hurt you more times than I know... Maybe it is too late, but I'll try to redeem myself, I will keep you safe from others... And from me.*_

Moira scoffed, and Cullen was taken aback by her response, he raised his eyebrow at her and opened his mouth.

* _You say this because you think I cannot defend me_.* - She turned her back to him - * _I can defend me... I can defend you, all of you._ * - Cullen frowned at her last words.

* * *

 

He took a step in her direction, but Bran intercepted his way, shooting him a toothy grin.

* _It would be an honor to have your blessing. You were the one who rescued her. You brought her back and kept her safe all this time._ * - He chuckled and patted Cullen's shoulder. - * _The way you two behaved... I thought there was something going on; I mean all the hold did. You, the great warrior, the son of the Master of the Hunt and Moira, the lowlander with moon hair and fire eyes, the salvation of the hold. It would be the perfect pair, the example of Avvar strength.*_  - Bran's smile grew bigger. - * _Don't worry Cullen, I will do my best to keep her satisfied, it won't be difficult, she is easy on the eyes_.*

The right fist punched Bran in the mouth, taking his ridiculous grin off of his face, drawing blood from his gums... At least it was what Cullen wished to do at that moment, but he only nodded and then frowned when the man in front of him looked disappointed with his response.

Bran headed to his hut and Cullen had this growing feeling in his stomach he couldn't ignore anymore... She was in danger, and although he wasn't able to say exactly how, he just knew.

Spinning on his heels, he searched for Cassandra who was sitting beside the other person he wanted to see.

* _I need to speak with both of you in private...*_  - He tried to start.

* _Something is wrong and Moira is hiding it_.* - Leliana started walking, waiting for them to follow.

* _We need to keep an eye on her. I will start training her in combat, but you need to stay away. Leliana and I think it has to do with you._ * - Cassandra was blunt enough to have Leliana stop and turn to stare at her.

* _As it was discreetly pointed by Cassandra_...* - She started walking to the forest limits again. - * _There is no reason for Moira to have accepted the wedding unless something serious has happened._ * - They entered the now darkening forest. - * _Bran hasn't mentioned anything like that to anyone, and when they came back from their hunting, they are happily bounded_.* - She turned to them and crossed her arms.

* _Moira has feelings for you, Cullen. And as much as she is hurt, I don't think she would go that far to get your attention_...*

* _Wait! What?*_  - He raised his hands in confusion.

* _I don’t believe she is the kind of woman who would_...* - Cassandra started explaining.

* _That much I know_...* He felt his cheeks hot. - * _How... How do you know_....*

Leliana laughed, and Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

* _Really, Cullen_?* - Cassandra let out a sigh of exasperation. - * _By the gods_!*

* _What Cassandra means is, it is clear to anyone who looks_.  _The way she is always smiling, and glancing at you. Or how she seems to calm down when you touch her... The way she was angry when you left the hold without saying goodbye._..* - She looked at Cassandra who placed her hands on her hips saying.

* _Or the way her heart broke into smithereens when we told her about Aoife_.*

He groaned. He didn't care about the company, they knew him and his feelings, there was no way he could hide things from those two, years of friendship had taught him that, and besides, there was no one else Cullen trusted his life to.

He ran his fingers over his hair several times while the women waited for him to speak.

Moira’s smile played on his eyes; warmth from her skin heated his own; her voice reached his ears in the form of an unknown song; he smelled lupines in the air, and his lips were dry, demanding to be wet by the tip of his tongue.

Blinking several times to take her face from his view, he turned to the women.

* _I tried_ …* – He swallowed. – * _I went hunting to clear my mind, to stay away from her. I have an agreement with Aiofe, but Moira is the one in my mind all the time, and not because she is my responsibility_.* – He sighed. – * _I was going to propose her tonight_.*

Leliana smiled and touched his shoulder, giving it a little squeeze and Cassandra blushed hiding it behind a hopeful smile.

* _All is not lost. She is still sleeping in my hut so it will be easier to talk to her. I will tell her we need to start training because once wed, she will be expected to contribute more to the hold._ *

* _Cassandra is right my friend. I’m not surprised you took long to realize how much you liked her. The day you stood between Áed and her was the final confirmation I needed to be sure. We will make sure you have a chance; you deserve that much…_ * – She smiled at him. – * _Just don’t screw up_.* – The women laughed, and Cullen felt his cheeks and ears hot.

Wanting to be close to her that night but not being able to, was driving him crazy, so he decided to have dinner alone in his hut. He ate the food because it was in front of him, and when he tried to get some more with the spoon, and it came empty to his mouth, he took his eyes off of her bed and decided to take a bath.

Cullen thought he was used to sleeping alone, but looking over his head and seeing her empty bed...the loneliness of the situation drowned him.

The cold bed under him wasn’t helping to improve his mood; the fire burning hot was struggling to warm the place, or maybe it was the prospect of living without her that caused his body to refuse being warmed up.

Sitting straight on the edge of the bed, his head rested between his hands. His hair a curtain hiding his face of distress.

Lost in thoughts about her, he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder, and his eyes shut close wishing it was her.

* _Cullen? Are you alright?*_  – He heard her voice in a whispering and felt the place beside him sinking.

His head turned to her in time to see her curling a lock of hair around her finger. She had a smile on her face, but her eyes were full of concern.

* _Don’t worry about it. Everything is fine_.* – He heard himself saying with a confidence he didn’t have. – * _How are you feeling_?*

Moira pulled another lock of hair and started curling it. Her eyes fell on the ground, and she sighed still smiling.

* _Well… I wed Bran, so I am nervous but happy too_.* – She chuckled. – * _I not know about avvar wedding. I come here to ask you_.* – She threw her hair over her shoulder. – * _Cassandra is good friend, but I am no comfortable asking her, so I want your opinion_.* – She turned her entire body to him, rested her hands on her lap and looked into his eyes. – * _You think it is a good idea I wed Bran? I am lowlander not avvar, and…*_

She closed her mouth when Cullen raised his hand to touch her cheek.

* _You are avvar, Moira. More than Bran because he is still connected to the lowlands, but you are not. You are free to choose; I hope you choose us_.* – She felt him caressing her skin and got lost in his golden eyes.

* _You say in the past I am part you_ …  _I am connect to you._ * – She left the words in the air. – * _I choose you, Cullen_.* – She rested her hand on his chest. – * _I choose you always_.*

They were silently studying each other. The only movements were of their bodies breathing; the sounds inside the hut came from the creaking of the fire.

Cullen took her hand in his and curled his fingers around hers, placing their hands near his heart.

* _Moira, I_ …*

She stood up, and he watched her walk to a chair.

* _I can brush your hair?*_  – She asked him with a smile.

He was sitting by the fire, her fingers deftly untangling his hair. She tied and braided the sides, the rest of it loose on his shoulders. Every time her fingertips touched his skin, the butterflies in his stomach only increased, the tears threatened to fall, and he wanted to run away with her.

The song never left her lips, and she still sang after finishing brushing his hair. In her final words, she stood in front of Cullen, her hand caressing his cheek and her fire eyes searched his soul.

> _In the meantime, I stay in the shadows and dream._  
>  _Waiting and wishing,  
> _ _For the day that I’ll touch you,  
> _ _And you and me, we will finally be._

The song finally ended, and Cullen stood up. He was close to her, his nose almost brushing hers. Her breath tingled his lips, and he trailed her arms up with his fingertips. They stared at each other, their eyes searching for a way to speak.

The hot skin under his touch sent shivers down the spine, and not only his, he could see her trembling. He rested his hands on the small of her back, and she stopped breathing. Anticipation was palpable in the air, and she rested her hands on the back of his neck.

Moira saw Cullen swallow and his lips part. His eyes never left hers, and she wanted him to kiss her and make her his.

He slowly closed his eyes, he wanted to see her until the last second. He leaned forward with her name on his lips, a call in a whisper, a secret plea.

Moira bit her lips, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Her body, her heart, her soul had long since been his, she realized. So, in a torturing last second decision, she walked away, leaving the hut and him behind. 

She wanted him, but she remembered Aoife, and besides, if she still wanted to have any chance, she would have to keep him alive. And she was going to have to do a lot more than only wed Áed, she doubted he would let Cullen live even then.

Cullen still had his arms up in the same position, holding now a gone Moira, his skin complaining about the sudden coldness. Putting out the fire, he went to what would be a long night, to a bed full of what ifs.

The next week was strange. Time passed quickly, and Moira’s obligations filled most of her time. She still practiced with the bow during the first part of the morning, but training with a dagger took the last part. She didn’t have to help prepare lunch, but she had with dinner. Her afternoon was equally full. Riding a horse after lunch and sewing after it.

Before dinner time, she still had to learn about their culture and practice her avvar with Bran, who didn’t say a word about their wedding or Áed but made sure to remind her of what would happen if she tried anything, in every possible meaning.

“It would be a shame not to be able to come back here next spring.” or “Do you think other holds would accept orphan children?”

She didn’t care about his words, but the mocking look he gave her was only fuel to her increasing mad plan.

Conn called Moira and Bran to his hut. He wanted a date for the wedding and Bran said he wanted it to be before winter came.

* _I know Cullen and Aoife will wed when the first snow hits the ground_ …* – And at this moment Cullen entered the hut with a message to the thane. – * _That’s why we decided to wed before it. Everyone knows how important his wedding will be so we don’t want to be on the way.*_  – He reached for Moira’s hand with a smile, which she returned staring at him.

Cullen listened in a corner of the hut, his arms over his chest. His body a statue.

* _If I may give my opinion Conn…*_ – He waited for a reply. – * _It is getting colder by the day; I think we don’t have much more than a week._ * – He stood by her side. – * _The sooner they wed, the better. It will be one less thing to worry about._ *

Moira snapped her head in his direction.

* _You are right Cullen; we still have other concerns regarding her… situation_.* – She blinked several times trying to understand the men who were speaking fast as if they didn’t want her to understand. – * _He can be here any minute now, and we need to be prepared_.*

Moira let out a loud sigh, drawing the men’s attention.

* _Sorry. You can speak slow? I not understand you.*_

* _We said the wedding will be done soon, you don’t need to worry_.* – Cullen spoke without looking at her but at Bran.

* _Thank you, Cullen. We appreciate it. Still, you haven’t given us your blessing_.* – He translated it to Moira who saw Cullen tensing by her side.

* _Blessings are given by the gods_ _. The last time I checked, I wasn’t one of them_.*

* _True, but as lowlanders, it is part of our ways. It wouldn’t harm anyone if you blessed us_.* – Bran had an impossible toothy grin on his face, and Moira wanted to tear his throat out with her bare hands.

* _If it makes you happy, Bran_.* – He spoke looking at Moira. – * _You two have my blessing. May Rilla of the Fireside bless you Moira, and your womb bear many children. I ask Korth the Mountain-Father to aid in the undoing of knots and Sigfrost to give you wisdom to make the right decisions_.*

Moira’s hand was tingling. She wanted to slap Cullen, scream at everyone in the Hold and go back to the lowlands… but instead, she thanked him with a big smile.

* _Thank you! I ask the same you. Your life have many children and happiness. I wish you bride make you happy and warm at night. I ask the gods to keep your family safe, and you have strong to no let anything miss_.* – She bowed in his direction.

They stared at each other, and both jaws were clenched.

* _I also thank you, Cullen. It means more than you know. I am sure Moira will be happy with her decision_.*

* _It is settled then. Bran and Moira will wed by the end of the week_.* – Conn stood up and held Bran’s hand with a smile.

Moira was smiling, but her body froze. That moment everything sank in… there was no going back; her life was going to change in a matter of days.

Cullen didn’t wait any longer than he needed inside the hut, he gave thane the message and left without looking back, he could feel Moira’s eyes on his back.

Leliana, Cassandra and he met once again in the shadows of the darkening forest. Now that they had a date they could put their plans in motion.

* _Cullen, are you sure you are okay with this_?* – Leliana knew the answer, the plan had been him since they found out what would change everything.

* _I will not let him have her. Even if she doesn’t want me after I… I hope she_ …* – The words got caught in his throat.

* _She will understand your actions. She is a strong woman, Cullen. She is one of us now, avvar women are resilient_.* – Cassandra reassured him. – * _Besides, you are the one she has chosen, wasn’t it her own words_?* – She recalled the conversation they had had.

Cullen’s breath was lighter, and he entertained the small smile that reached his lips.

Three days later the guests from Fennec-Tooth Hold arrived, Aoife among them.

Moira knew she had to be worried about her own business. But Aoife walking side by side with Cullen with a smile on her face, made her roll her eyes and feel sick. Their almost kiss haunting her, and she regretted walking away with every fiber of her being.

In the meantime, Bran made sure to be near her everywhere she went, but he didn’t know her plans would only unfold after their wedding. And she smiled every time she thought about it, her eyes giving mocking glares in his direction.

Cullen approached Moira two nights before her wedding during dinner, Aoife by his side.

* _Hello! How many more rabbits have you caught? I hope Cullen haven’t made fun of you again_.* – She chuckled in her direction. – * _Let me know if he does, I will make sure he apologizes this time_.* – She offered Moira a warm smile.

* _Oh! I no hunt anymore. No time with wedding. Everything so fast I no have time for me.*_  – She laughed and placed the bowl by her side.

The trio talked for some time about different things before Bran came over and sat by her side and the conversation revolved around the wedding.

The night dragged on for Moira until she decided she had had enough and retired to her and Cassandra’s hut where she bathed and tried to sleep.

She heard the door open but didn’t turn to check who had entered, only when a hand touched her arm she opened her eyes.

* _Moira_?* – She heard Cullen’s whisper.

She sat on the edge of the bed and Cullen was kneeling in front of her.

There was a dim light coming from one of the partly open windows, and shadows danced on Cullen’s face. His eyes shining in her direction.

* _What you doing here_?* – She looked around to see if Cassandra was in the hut.

* _I… I came to see you one last time before you… before the wedding._ * – She heard the trembling in his voice. – * _Are you okay_?*

* _Yes. You go before Cassandra come_.* – She pointed to the door.

He took her hands in his and knelt on both knees. He straightened his spine and faced her, his hands cupped her face.

Moira held his hands and squeezed them; she saw him take a deep breath and close his eyes. He leaned forward and rested his head on her lips.

* _Moira_ …* – He whispered raising his head to look at her. – * _Why have you accepted his proposal? You never showed any interest in him…. I thought_ …* – She saw frustration in his eyes. – * _I thought you want to go back to your people_.* – He said at least, but she knew it wasn’t what he wanted to say.

She desperately wanted to tell him about Áed, tell him she couldn’t let anything happen to him or the hold. She wanted to scream that she wanted him and then kiss him until they were naked on the bed, sweat coating their skin.

* _Because he make me feel wanted, he make me feel part of something. I know I never go back to where I come from. He understand me_.* – She lied with a heavy heart.

* _You are part of something Moira, I told you already… you are part of the hold, a part of me. We may not… I may not understand what you are going through, but I see you… He is not the only one who wants you_ …* – His thumbs caressed her cheeks in lazy circles. – * _I_ …*

Moira couldn’t listen to what he was going to say; she already felt her will slipping through her fingers, if he continued she would fail her plans, she would fail him.

* _No pity in his eyes when he look me_.* – She pronounced every word with as much coldness as she could put into them. Her heart fought her mind, but she knew she had to push him away.

Cullen’s hand stopped, and he reached for something in his back. His hand drew a small dagger, and with the other, he squeezed her shoulder.

* _I am sorry you think I pity you_.* – He sighed. – * _I don’t pity you, Moira; I admire you_.*

He placed the dagger on her lap, stood up and looked at her.

* _When you wed him, there won’t be much I can do. But I give this gift to you... it was my mother’s. If he threatens you, don’t hesitate to use it_.*

He turned his back to her and took one single step forward before she hugged him from behind.

* _Thank you! I know this important. I promise I always keep it close. I promise I never forget you._ *

She felt his muscles tense, and his hands reach hers, she thought he would take them in his, but he took them away and left the hut, leaving her alone there with his mother’s dagger in her hands.

Moira barely slept that night, and when the day finally came, she rose from the bed with a loud groan, not because she was tired but it was because it was the last day she would spend as a free woman.

The hold gave her the day to spend as she wished, so she spent it with Moon. The horse refused to stay in the barn, so they let her wander around the hold. She walked where she pleased, but always in the hold’s limits. She only let Moira ride her and was often seen pushing people away.

She fed the mare and brushed her. She took the animal for a quick ride in the forest and was back before lunch. But Moon was acting strange, and even Moira had trouble dealing with her.

“Hey, girl! What’s wrong?” – She caressed her neck. – “I know I know. I don’t like the plan either but that’s all we can do, right?* – The horse neighed. – “I’m counting on you. We can do this together.” – The animal rested its head on her shoulder.

“You know we won’t take her with us when we leave, right?” – She turned to a smiling Bran.

“What? She is my horse, of course we are taking her.” – She placed her hands on her hips and heard Moon protest on her side.

“They have strong and obedient horses; there’s no place for an untrained stubborn mare.” – Bran leaned on the door. – “They will have to deal with a wildling as it is.” – He looked Moira up and down.

She felt her cheeks hot and turned her back to him, deciding to ignore him completely.

Bran approached her with slow steps, playing with her nerves. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her body to his, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“I saw Cullen yesterday… entering your hut…” – He pulled her hair behind and whispered in her ear. – “He left pretty fast; I don’t think you were satisfied in the end.”

Moira turned and slapped his face. Her hand was hot and itching, but Bran only laughed when she walked away.

Cullen was nowhere to be seen. It was a good sign; he wouldn’t make her doubt her plans and decisions anymore… it didn’t mean she didn’t want to have him around. With every minute passing away, the heavier his absence was felt.

She asked Cassandra if he had gone hunting again, but the warrior assured her he was somewhere around the hold with Aoife, probably planning their wedding.

The woman’s words hurt more than she would have liked, but she thanked her with an honest smile.

Cullen had decided he would not talk to Moira until their plan was in motion, but when he saw her that morning, he cursed himself. He caught himself walking in her direction, his heart beating in his ears and his hands tingling by his sides.

He turned in the opposite direction and fought his legs, only stopping when he found himself in Aoife’s hut.

They spent their day together; he took her away from the place where he could talk to her about things that didn’t involve Moira or the wedding.

* _You seem on edge…*_  – She addressed him from a rock she was sitting. – * _I’ve never seen you so tense before._ _Is there anything I should know?_ * – Aoife crossed her fingers on her lap.

Cullen had his back to her and sighed. How could he explain their wedding was a mistake, and his heart belonged to Moira? That every time he closed his eyes her smile played in front of him? Or when he tried enough, he could still feel her warmth? Moira came from the lowlands, but she had become one of them, she belonged there with him.

He ran his fingers through his hair and remembered the night she brushed and braided it. They were so close; he shouldn’t have hesitated to kiss her, giving her time to walk away from him.

How could he tell Aoife, the perfect example of an avvar woman, a woman who every man of wedding age wished to wed, that he had no desire or whatsoever to wed her or kiss her lips?

How was it possible to explain to her they would never be happy together because he had feelings for another woman? That his body ached for Moira’s and not only in a sexual way?

Even if he somehow were capable of telling her all of this without hurting her feelings, which he knew was something impossible to achieve, what would it mean to the hold?

He had talked to her thane, and everything was in motion. This kind of thing… choosing a lowlander over an avvar could mean war.

Not starting a war right now against her hold, hold from which his mother had come; having Wolf Jaw Hold wishing to reopen old bloody wounds; winter sending chilly wind on their windows…. Cullen didn’t know how he would manage to do it, but he had to keep her safe, he had promised her.

Cullen heard her approach him, he turned in her direction only to be greeted with the smile that once made his knees weak, but now only brought regret to his soul.

He felt her hands on his chest and heard her say with a frown.

* _We need to talk about Moira_.*

If Moira had been having trouble to sleep the last few nights, that night proved to be the most difficult; she hadn’t slept at all.

It was Cassandra’s time to watch the perimeter, and she was alone in the hut. The fire had left the place warm, but her body worked against her, refusing to let it permeate her being.

She spent the whole night crouched near her bed, in a dark place with her arms around her legs, pushing them to her chest and resting her head on her knees. Her tears had dried long ago, only the feeling of dread remained.

She wished and called for Cullen to come and take her away, only to reprimand herself and remember she was doing it for him. Telling her to stop behaving like a helpless girl and pull herself together. But the night was long, and she had plenty of time to change her opinion about a lot of things.

Morning came, and Cassandra entered the place only to find Moira already up, eating some fruits. The bride gave her a warm smile, but it wasn’t enough to mask the circles around her eyes and the messy hair.

* _Difficult night?_ * – She tried. – * _Don’t worry. I promise everything will be fine_.* – Cassandra squeezed her shoulder and started undressing to sleep.

* _You see Cullen_?* – Moira asked bluntly, not even caring about the hopeful tone the which words came out of her mouth.

Cassandra turned to her and shook her head.

* _I’m sorry, Moira. He will be there don’t worry_.* – She wanted to say more but frowned and went to bed.

It would take a few more hours before anyone came to take Moira away to be prepared for the wedding. She stood up and lay on the bed, sleep finally caught up with her exhausted body.

She was awakened by the same old lady who helped her in her first days around the hold. She took her to a large hut where some other women waited for them. She was bathed and clothed. Her hair was washed, brushed and braided. She had been taught many songs and had to choose one to sing while Bran undid the knots, and after many rehearsals, the women painted her and left her alone to prepare herself.

Moira watched all of them leaving through the front door and had to stop and breath deeply several times not to run away using the back door which led to the forest on the limits of the hold.

Several hours passed and her will was starting to fail her, she had her hand on the back-door’s knob, her grasp so tight her palm was burning, and her stomach complained, sending a sour taste to her mouth.

She heard the other door opening and quickly withdrew her hand from the knob, turning to face who she thought would be the woman who would take her to Bran, but instead saw Cullen watching her up and down.

Cullen set his jaw when he saw Moira. He always thought she was the most beautiful woman he had laid his eyes on. But that moment, looking at her, and seeing her in full avvar clothes and paint… his heart skipped several beats, and he had to hold his breath not to run to her and beg her to run away with him.

Still in his place, he watched her approach a table and grab some fruits, which she managed to drop on the floor and she flushed looking away.

That was the Moira he knew and missed. In the last weeks things were so strange; they had slept in separate huts, he hadn’t talked to her or touched her. The thought made him groan, and Moira looked at him.

She was clumsy and stubborn in a way Cullen could never understand. She was always hurting herself, and he was the one who had to take care of her; when the healers saw him approaching they rolled their eyes and chuckled. He once thought she liked to annoy him on purpose, but with time he learned, it was true.

And although she caused a lot of trouble, she was a box of fascinating surprises. She was smart and had a sharp wit. She knew exactly how to bring a smile to his lips or make him chuckle. She stood her ground and defended her opinion, and gods, that woman had a lot of opinions.

Moira didn’t know where she had come from, but Cullen knew they were missing an incredible woman. The hold might not have changed her, but she sure had changed them. They had accepted her as one of them, because of what she was and not of what she could bring to them. Moira would always be a part of them; she would always be a part of him.

* _What you do here_?* – Cullen notice the nervousness in her voice, and if it wasn’t enough her avvar was bad and her accent thick. – * _You be with Aoife. My wed start soon_.* – She leaned on the table, and threw her braid over her shoulder, not before taking a lock from it and curling it around her finger.

He was still quiet, his heart beating fast.

* _You go, someone be here soon_.* – She stood up and waved her hands, pointing the door behind him with her finger.

Moira’s body tensed when he quickly and purposely narrowed the space between them; her hands curled into tight fists by her sides.

His body overwhelmed hers and one of his hands grabbed her neck, and the other rested on the small of her back bringing her body closer to his; when his mouth claimed hers with a gentle demand, she relaxed.

Cullen didn’t know what had happened; he only knew Moira was in his arms. He moaned when her fingers reached his nape, and she leaned her face to the side demanding more of his attention.

The kiss was long overdue, and he wished he would never have to have her lips away, to have any part of her away from him. Her soft lips and warm skin, her smile and her voice.

Moira called his name in a moan, and he lifted her from the ground to sit her on the table and bring his body between her legs. His lips never left hers. She circled his hips with her legs and locked him in place, only to roll her hips on his, feeling his hard cock and listening to him let out a loud moan and bit her lips.

They were both out of breath, and Cullen held her by the waist, he thanked the gods she still had her hands on his neck, the feeling was incredible on his skin. He opened his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder, her legs around his hips were not helping him to calm his emotions.

He raised his head and saw the fire in her eyes. His hands cupped her face.

* _Moira_ …* – She answered with a big smile, and he saw the gap between her teeth. He couldn’t contain himself, and he kissed her again, a long gentle kiss.

Cullen tried again, this time his hands on her hips.

* _Moira_ …* – He cleared his throat, giving her hips a light squeeze. – * _We know about Bran_.* – He saw her eyes widen. – * _I will not let you wed him. I promised I would keep you safe. Leliana, Cassandra and I have a plan. Don’t worry, stay here until I’m back. Do not leave do you understand_?*

Moira’s heart was beating fast not only because she had him in her arms, but because he knew about Bran and Áed and he had a plan, a plan she believed was her salvation, Cullen had never lied, deceived or failed her, she trusted him.

* _Wait for you and no leave, okay I understand_.* – She nodded to him.

Cullen smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

* _When I came back, we will be together. No Bran, no Aoife, no one, just you and me_.*

Moira circled his neck with her arms again and pulled him for another kiss.

* _I have to go now. Please, wait for me_.*

She saw Cullen leaving the place and give her a nod. She got off the table and sat on a chair to eat, she was suddenly starving. With an apple midway her mouth, she heard the back door opening and someone call her.

“Hello, Moon Hair.”

Cullen wasn’t more than a couple of meters away when he turned to look at the hut behind him. He fought the will to come back and kiss her, but they would have plenty of time to do it later that day, he just had to wait for a few more hours to have her in his arms again.

He arrived in the place where the wedding was going to take place and saw Bran waiting patiently for his bride with a smile, the colors of the hold on his face made Cullen so angry his hand reached for his sword without him noticing it.

* _Calm down, Cullen_.* – Cassandra said holding his hand. – * _Now is not the time to let emotions get in the way.*_

They walked together, but Cassandra went to speak with Leliana and Cullen went to Aoife’s side.

* _Is everything okay_?* – She asked with a smile.

Cullen nodded at her and watched Conn approach with the augur.

* _It is a happy day in the hold. Today we witness two of our people start a life together._ * – The hold erupted in cheers. – * _May the gods bestow their blessing upon you_.* – He looked at Bran who didn’t take his eyes off of Cullen. – * _Let’s begin_ *

* _Before we begin, I would like to have a minute of your time, thane Conn_ * – Aoife raised from her place, and the hold turned to look at her. – * _I want to thank you all for welcoming my kin and me like one of you. Our holds have enough history together to call each other family. I know it is not the right time, but I want to inform you all that Cullen and I will not wed when the first snow hits the ground nor any other time_.*

A lot of things happen at the same time. Both thanes stood up, some of the hold protested, some of them were quiet, some of them raised with battle cries.

* _Why have you decided so and why tell us right now_?* – Conn asked his face contorted in anger.

In the meantime, Cullen and Bran stared at each other, and while Cullen had a frown on his face, Bran displayed a mocking smile.

* _Because Cullen wishes to wed another… he wishes to wed Moira_.* – She sat again.

It was chaos. Battle cries were heard in the distance, avvar faced avvar, sword and shield were raised, daggers held on both hands, and arrows ready to be loosed.

* _Enough_ * – Conn’s voice reverberated on the place, and everyone sat again. – * _Cullen, what do you have to say?_ *

He stood up, but the other thane spoke first.

* _If he chooses the lowlander over one of my hold Conn, it will only mean one thing. War.*_

* _She is no lowlander; she is part of us, part of this hold. You can ask any of us_.* – Cullen opened his arms.

Falcon Hold raised its weapons and stomped their feet on the ground. The noise of their shouting deafening.

* _My father gave his life to save hers. Our gods have spoken in her favor. No one can claim she isn’t one of us. Although Aoife will be the perfect wife for any deserving man, my heart belongs to Moira and could never make her happy while beating for another_.* – He bowed in Aoife’s direction.

* _We have talked thane, and I have no complaints. I have waited and expected to be wed, but after coming here twice and seeing them together, I know what they feel is true_.* – Cullen thanked her with a nod.

* * *

 

Moira had her hands tied behind her back and a gag over her mouth. Áed was dragging her away from the hut.

“Avvar men kidnap their brides, we obviously don’t tie nor gag them…” – He dropped her and pulled her head near his face, squeezing her cheeks. – “But for you? I will be literal.” – He pushed her head and continued dragging her. – “What a lovely surprise I had when I saw Cullen entering that filthy hut, I thought: What curious things must they be doing in there?”

There was a loud noise coming from the hold, and they looked at its direction.

“Oh! It sounds like your wedding has started.”

He stopped for a second pretending he was thinking.

“I will admit. When I saw him kissing you with such fervor, I got excited… I am taking one more thing away from him… but my oh my, when he lifted you off of the ground, and you started acting like the whore you are, I got a different kind of excitement.”

He dropped her again, and she had her back on the ground. Áed started tracing her skin with his finger.

“I am anxious to have my hips between your legs too.” – He chuckled.

They heard another noise coming from the hold, and Áed looked at her. There was only madness in the back of them.

“It is time for us to leave, Fire Eyes.” – He started dragging her again.

* * *

 

* _It is not all, Conn_.* – Cullen signaled for Leliana and Cassandra to approach. – * _We have learned that Bran works for Áed_.*

Every little head present turned in Bran’s direction, and he simply laughed at the crowd staring at him.

* _Very well.*_  – He started applauding the trio. – * _Took you quite some time to discover it, though_.*

* _Why have you betrayed us_?* – Conn asked.

* _And why wouldn’t I? You never considered me as one of you_.*

* _Those are your reasons to betray the people who took you in, fed you, taught our ways and despite you not believing, considered you as kin?*_

Bran laughed freely but didn’t answer. Instead, he addressed Cullen.

* _Son of the Master of the Hunt_ …” – He pointed at Cullen, the mocking face still playing on his lips. – * _Aren’t you tired of arriving too late_?* – He crossed his fingers behind his back. His chest puffed in defiance– * _Where is the Moon_ …*

An arrow landed on his chest, and he stumbled back. Everyone looked back, in the direction from which the arrow had come, but the archer had already left. Everyone waited for an attack that never came.

Cullen didn’t look back, he only ran. He ran to reach the hut in where Moira was supposed to be waiting for him. He didn’t want to admit she was gone, so he increased his speed. He opened the door with his shoulder and faced the empty place.

The only sign Áed had left of his presence, was a lock of Moira’s hair he had left behind craved on the table where only minutes before he had kissed her, promised he would keep her safe.

He noticed the other door was ajar, and Cullen walked to it, there was a trail on the ground, something had been dragged into the forest. He punched the door’s frame when the vision of Moira being dragged like that came to his eyes. He breathed lighter when he noticed there was no blood around.

* _We will find her, Cullen_ * – Cassandra said crouched by his side.

* _I promise you we will deal with Wolf Jaw Hold. They will never dare speak of us again_.* – Leliana’s voice had a matter-of-fact tone to it. – * _We will bring her back.*_  – Cullen recognized the old certainty in his friend's voice.

* _I appreciated it_.* – He thanked the women at his side.

* * *

 

Áed had thrown Moira over his horse, and they were now far from the hold. She tried to look back but her view was obstructed, so she closed her eyes and let Cullen’s smile greet her, she let the memory of the warmth of his body cast away all the pain she was feeling.


	10. Compassion, Wine and Endings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira is now in Wolf Jaw Hold, and she waits for the happiest day of her life. Her wedding with Áed.  
> In the meantime, Cullen is back at Falcon Hold trying to find out where she is to go get her, but the information does not reach him through Leliana's contacts but in an unusual way.  
> The day of the wedding approaches fast... Can Cullen, Leliana, and Cassandra be lucky enough to arrive there before it happens? Can they come up with a plan to defeat their old enemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Epic music | Vikings Wolves of Midgard Soundtrack (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3uGWIQDbU8)
> 
> ** = Avvar language.  
> “” = Common tongue.

They rode for several hours and arrived at Wolf Jaw Hold with the moon high in the sky. Moira could feel every muscle in her body aching.

The hold greeted them with loud laughter and cheering. Áed took her from the horse and threw her over his shoulder. The same way she got away from Cullen on her first day at Falcon Hold she did with Áed. Stiffening her body, he lost his balance, and she was thrown on the ground along with the warrior, he was quick to regain his balance, but Moira took the precious moments she had and kicked his groin with all the strength she had left.

Áed rolled on the ground in pain, and she freed her arms passing them under her tied legs. She took the gag from her mouth and sat as comfortably as she could while watching him recover from his pain.

“You, filthy whore… you’ll pay for that.” – His words were pushed through his clenched teeth.

She watched his mad eyes with the biggest smile she could play on her lips. He approached her and slapped her face.

“Don’t you dare do that again, or you will regret the consequences.” – He grabbed the ropes on her wrists and started dragging her.

The men shouted and cheered; she heard them calling his name and saying things she couldn’t understand. The women were silent, paying her no attention, past them she saw other men who, as far as she could see, kept their distance; their faces blank, but their eyes spoke of anger and revenge.

She laughed at the scene; she laughed as loud as her lungs let her. It took some time for the hold to notice that though, but when they did Áed stopped and let her go.

“You think this is funny… just wait and see how much fun we are having on our wedding night.” – He hoped she would shy away.

“Oh, Áed! You have eyes, but you don’t see, you have ears, but you don’t hear.” – She didn’t waste energy sitting up and spoke still lying on the ground. – “Your days are coming to an end, and that crown you pretend you have on your head will fall to your bloody feet. Not before I cut your hand off, of course.” – She laughed loud wondering if he would scream or even cry when she was done with him.

He narrowed his eyes and looked at her, without a word he started dragging her again.

They arrived at a hut’s door, and after opening it, he threw her inside, giving her a look over his shoulder and leaving her there still tied up.

She analyzed her surrounds, and the furniture was simple: a bed and a table were all there was to see.

She started undoing the knots when a young woman entered the place with water and food. They studied each other for a few moments in silence before the avvar placed the objects on the table and narrowed the space between them.

Moira had assumed she would help her to get rid of the ties but the woman started inspecting her clothes, and after searching her upper body, she found the dagger Cullen had given her hidden on the insides of one of her boots.

* _What do you think you are going to do with this dagger, lowlander?* –_ She asked with an emotionless face.

 _*First, I cut Áed hand and then… I do not know yet.* –_ Moira’s voice had a matter-of-fact tone to it.

The woman searched her eyes, and whatever it was she found there made her smile. She cut the ropes with the dagger and handed it over to Moira again.

* _Good. Now eat and rest. Your wedding will happen only when the augur says so.* –_ After that, she left without any other word.

Moira was famished, and she devoured whatever was in the bowl, the water was drank in three big gulps. There were clean clothes on the bed that she dressed groaning. Her muscles aching and complaining about every movement she made. She though sleep would take time to take over her, but as soon as she rested her head on the pillow, her mind was taken to the land of dreams, a land plagued with what ifs.

What if she couldn’t escape and had to live there?

What if Áed decided to take her as his bride before the wedding?

What if she didn’t have the courage to do what she had promised? Had planned?

What if Cullen never found her in time?

What if Áed claimed her as his and she somehow managed to go back... would Cullen still love her?

She woke up sweating and swearing.

No. What ifs wouldn’t help her, actions would. She paced inside the hut, her mind working on a plan.

* * *

Cullen couldn’t sleep that night, so he did what his subconscious wanted to do, without thinking about it. His body took him where he watched her in silence, where the gods wanted him to see her. To see her for the very first time, the woman and not the charge, to the place where the first spark came, shy and small, hiding in the depths of his heart, but that despite this, grew to a fire, to a huge blaze that took over his being.

And after that, in the day by day, he caught himself thinking about her in the most unusual of times and unusual of places.

At first, it was the gap between her teeth that further embellished those inviting lips that were always smiling at him. And then the sound of her laughter that rang in his ears brought by the wind even when they were apart.

The softness of her skin under his touch made him feel things he never thought were possible, made him feel fragile. Thinking about her touch always made him happy, but the thought after that was always the cruelest… her touch on another man…

The smell of her skin; the moon hair between his fingers.

He sat among the lupines and watched the moon lightening the place, its reflex on the still waters of the lake. The white tops of the mountains made him wonder if she was cold wherever she was; if she had eaten a hot meal.

Cullen pulled his legs closer to his chest and rested his arms on them crossing his fingers. He looked up, and the starry sky greeted him. Suddenly he saw a white streak of light among the stars and asked himself if she could see the sky as he was seeing.

Absent-minded Cullen’s fingers reached his face, and he noticed it was wet. When did he start crying?

Would Moira clean his tears like he had cleaned hers many times before? Or would she watch him from a distance?

No, that wasn’t the kind of person she was. She would clean them away with kisses and then tell him that crying was what she did and he had no right to steal that from her.

She would punch him and tell him to stop feeling down and do something about it. She would rather do things than sit around and wait for others to do it for her. She was the kind of woman who wouldn’t low her head to anyone, even if she was wrong. She would apologize, of course, but still, never lowering her head.

She made him laugh with her comments and witty. Her clumsiness was her charm and every time she tried not to be clumsy was when she was clumsier. She was her own, and no one would tell her otherwise. When she had an idea... gods! She would face the world to make it happen.

Her strong personality had won everybody’s heart, it didn’t matter where she had come from, or that she couldn’t speak avvar very well, she was always trying, and that was what mattered the most.

Those were the real reasons he loved her. She was beautiful, no doubt about that, but the things that made her, she, Moira… her intelligence, politeness, eagerness to prove she was as capable as anyone there, her behavior and her soul, those were the things that ultimately made him fall for her.

He lay on the ground and closed his eyes, he thought about her once again and smiled when his mind took him to their first kiss.

* * *

Moira woke up but didn’t open her eyes, she wished the last day was just a dream, but even before opening her eyes, the smell of the pillow gave away that everything had been real, and she was now in another hold. She sat on the edge of the bed and heard a familiar chuckle.

“At last, you decided to wake up. I was wondering if I would have to lay there with you and make you…” – He didn’t finish his sentence.

“Where’s Bran?” – She cleaned the sleep off of her eyes.

“He’s not coming to our wedding if that’s what you are worried about.” – He laughed.

“Good! Then I won’t have to kill him.” – She walked past him, but he grabbed her arm.

“The augur hasn’t given the permission for the wedding yet, but everyone knows you are mine… I may come by one of these nights to make you feel more… comfortable.” – He caressed her back down and stopped on her hips.

“I noticed you are right-handed.”

“What about it?” – He frowned.

“It means you carry your sword on your right hand.” – She finally looked at him with a smile.

Áed narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw for a second but then smiled at her.

“You still think you are going to cut my hand off?” – He waved at her with his right hand.

“I don’t think; I will. Then we’ll see how you will fight and hunt, or be the man you think you are.” – She faked a yawn, which infuriated him.

He grabbed her hair and pushed her to the wall. Holding her hands behind her back with one hand he started taking her pants off, but she pushed the wall with her knee until she could put her foot in it. She then put the weight of her body on Áed and pushed the wall with both feet forcing him to go back and fall on the floor. The movement sent a chair flying making a loud noise.

There was a pain in her shoulder, and she was sure she had dislocated it, the pain made her kneel on the floor and pant. Áed was in no better shape, she couldn’t see what was wrong, but he too was in pain.

“I told you not to do that again. Now I have to make you pay…”

A man, who Moira identified as the augur by the clothes, entered the place the moment Áed was standing up.

* _I told you not to come in here before the wedding, haven’t I?*_ – The men looked at each other for long silent moments. – * _You do not go against the gods, puppy!*_

 _*Stop calling me that*_ – She heard him bark back.

 _*Then act like a man. The gods have not spoken yet. I told you not to bring her here; they are not happy with your actions, if you still disobey them, you will be this hold’s ruins.* –_ The augur looked him up and down.

Áed stomped his way outside without looking back.

Moira stood in the middle of the hut watching them; she kept her distance from the wall, she didn’t want to be cornered again. At least not with her shoulder the way it was.

* _Let me take a look at you, lowlander.* –_ He approached her, and she stood her ground,  staring at him in defiance.

* _You touch me, you no like what I do to you.* –_ She was still holding her shoulder.

* _I’m just going to help.* –_ He showed her his hands.

He slowly narrowed the space between them, and she let him touch her arm. Moira felt the magic pouring through his hands into her body and the pain subdued significantly.

* _I have to put it back in its place.* –_ He waited for her permission.

It didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would but it was still an uncomfortable experience.

* _Thank you* –_ She said rotating her shoulder.

The augur smiled at her and was about to leave when Moira gave him a warning.

* _I hope you are good healer because I cut Áed’s hand off.” –_ She said sitting on the bed.

The augur kept looking at her for some time before going outside.

* * *

Two days had passed and Cullen was getting restless. The dark circles around his eyes more apparent now that he looked at Leliana over the table in her hut.

* _She has been gone for two days Leliana! Who knows what she is being through in…*_

_*I know all of that Cullen, but fretting isn’t going to help. I need more time…*_

_*We don’t have more time, she doesn’t have more time. Áed has her, and he is going to hurt her because of me.* –_ He let his body fall on her bed, and it complained with a loud creak.

* _If he is going to hurt her…*_

_*We know he will.*_

_*IF he is going to hurt her is not because of you, it’s because he is an evil man, and you have nothing to do…*_

_*I have nothing to do with it? We’ve talked about it, and there is no way you are going to convince me…*_

_*Enough! Enough both of you. Arguing isn’t going to solve anything either. Leliana, please, see if any of your contacts have new information. Cullen, get some shut-eye you look like shit and this is not a request it is an order.* –_ Cassandra gave him a hard look when he tried to protest. – * _And I’m not going to repeat myself.* –_ She grabbed his arm and guided him out of the hut, closing the door on his face.

Although he knew better than to contradict one of Cassandra’s _advices,_ he went hunting on his own.

With no game in hands nor new ideas to share with his friends, he came back to the hold more frustrated than before. He went straight to his hut, he wasn’t hungry and decided to skip dinner; he took a bath and sat on the bed Moira used to sleep. The old, and now torn, dress she was wearing the day he saved her from drowning neatly folded by his side.

He ran his fingers on the fabric and lay on the bed, pulling it close to his chest. He asked himself what he could do to help her, to take her back. He had made her a promise, and he hadn’t kept it.

His eyes slowly closed and soon he found himself swimming in the dark, cold waters of the lake which almost took her life away.

There was this feeling of urgency, and he dove looking for her. His fingers brushed something, and he swan deeper searching desperately for her; when his lungs fought his will demanding air, and he had to swim back for the surface, he felt something grabbing his feet and pulling him down.

He let the last gulf of air out of his lungs and saw the bubbles rising in the few rays of sunlight that reached him. He looked down and saw her face in front of him, she gave him one of those big smiles, and he noticed the gap between her teeth, her hair dancing in the water.

She cupped his face and kissed his lips, he embraced her and kissed her back. There was no more need to breathe; she was giving him life. When he opened his eyes, he was back in the meadow, the lupines once again embellishing his surroundings.

He heard a horse somewhere behind him and turned to see her caressing its back. She laughed loudly and sang. A noise took his attention from her for a second, and when he looked back, Áed was in front of him.

Cullen tried to grab him but he took a step back, and his hands held air. He walked in his direction, and every time he got closer Áed moved farther away from his grasp.

Cullen heard him laugh in his ear and mock him.

* _One more thing I took from you, one more chance to prove how useless you are.*_

Cullen flew back when the other man punched his chest, but he stood up and hit him. Blow after blow, kick after kick, Áed didn’t move or seemed fazed by his attempts.

* _You are nothing! You let your brother die, because you are a coward.*_ – Cullen tried to shout at him but his knee buckled and he fell on the ground. – * _You let your father die because you weren’t man enough to disobey him_.* – He felt his stomach burn and he threw up. – * _You killed your mother when you let her alone, and now I have the last thing you ever wanted.*_ – He smiled cruelly to a defeated Cullen. – * _I have your last chance to have hope… to redeem yourself.* –_ Áed gave Cullen a light push and he fell hopeless on the ground.

There was nothing surrounding them, only darkness. There was no way to tell which way was up or down; if it was day or night… there was only the cruel laughter of Áed in the air.

And then, in the distance, a voice called him. It was far and low, muffled by the mockery directed at him. Cullen opened his eyes and saw a small glow in the empty place. As he kept looking at it, it got closer and bigger.

He didn’t recognize the voice, but it was soothing. It was close enough to whisper in his ears and blind him with its brightness.

* _Those are all lies.* –_ The voice started. – * _Your brother didn’t die because of you, he died for you and his family. To keep you and his son alive.* –_ There was no more laughter just the voice.

Cullen tried to look at it but his eyes burned and he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks.

* _Your father was so proud of you when he passed away. He kept thinking of everything you had accomplished and he hoped he had been a good father for you just like you had been a good son.* –_ He felt it embrace him.

* _Your mother loved you so much, they all loved you so much Cullen. She knew you would become a brave warrior, a good man. She knew in her heart you would do the right thing even though it was the hard choice. But she also knew you would suffer because you have a kind soul. Her last wish was for her children and she wished you all to be happy, just like you have made her happy.* –_ Sobbing, Cullen opened his eyes and saw someone standing in front of him.

* _Moira isn’t your chance to redeem yourself because there is nothing to redeem yourself from. She isn’t disappointed with you. She knows you are doing your best to reach her but you know very well she isn’t sitting and waiting for you to save her. She knows you love her and she sure loves you too. She thinks about you all the time; she counts the minutes to see you again. She is doing her best to come back for you.* –_ It had its hand raised for him, waiting for him to take it.

Cullen held its hand and it helped him to stand up.

 _*Who are you?* –_ He asked.

* _A friend, an emotion, compassion.* – Although Cullen couldn’t see he knew it smiled at him. – *_ _You will see her again Cullen, steady your heart and prepare.*_

 _*How will I see her again if I don’t know where she is?* –_ Cullen asked cleaning the tears off of his face.

* _I have already told you where she is.*_

Cullen woke up by simply opening his eyes. A smile played on his lips.

* _I’m coming, Moira.*_

* * *

_* I hope you have a plan to put that dagger in use. Not everybody here likes or agrees with the way Áed behaves.* –_ The avvar woman told Moira when she entered to give her dinner. – _*Your wedding will be done in three days’ time. I thought it would be better to let you know.*_

 _*Thank you for telling me* –_ She felt the freezing shiver run through her entire body.

The woman looked back and wished her good luck before leaving the place.

Three days was the amount of time she had to steady her nerves and do what she had to do. In three days’ time, Áed would pay for every thing he had done to her, for every time he had touched her.

 

* * *

 

Moira woke up with women surrounding her and pulling her out of her bed.

 

Cullen, Cassandra, and Leliana advanced the last kilometers ahead of the brute force of the attack. The small but experienced army of hunters and huntresses that came behind already knew what they were supposed to do and were spread throughout the forest.

Leliana’s contacts told her about Wolf Jaw Hold’s sentries and their schedules, by know they had been killed by Falcon Hold’s archers and rogues.

 

She was taken to a special hut where she was bathed, her hair washed, brushed and braided. This time there was no painting. The song was chosen for her, and she had to memorize it in the next couple of hours.

 

They were doing a good pace and would arrive at the camp some time after the sun was set.

 

One of the avvar women told her that as tradition, the wedding would be done when the sun touched the horizon.

 

Cullen’s heart beat fast; his mind wandered to the day Áed killed his brother, and he felt the familiar sour taste in his mouth.

 

Moira paced back and forth. Her whole plan depended on one thing, and she hoped her instincts were right.

 

The trio stood on the edges of the forest, going further would give up their position. Wolf Jaw Hold was situated in a clearing; its huts were built far from the trees so they would see any incoming attack.

 

The door opened, and she smiled brightly. Through her teeth she offered a prayer to the gods, thanking them for helping her.

* _I came to wish her good luck* –_ The young woman addressed the other inside the hut.

Moira saw her approach with head high, and when the young avvar hugged her, she felt something cold slipping down the back of her neck, into her breast band.

* _Good luck* –_ She said turning her back to her.

 

There was a whistle, and Cullen knew they had arrived earlier than anticipated. He looked around and even knowing they were there, it was difficult to spot them among the trees. He couldn’t help but smile.

All they had to do now was to wait the sun set.

 

Moira could hear her heart beating in her ears; her hands were sweating, and she closed her eyes to calm herself. She searched her mind for something to soothe her nerves, and she found the memory of a kiss…

 

The sun touched the horizon line.

The avvar women started taking Moira outside.

Cullen shifted in his place. He still had to wait a few more hours.

 

The hold was gathered where the wedding was going to take place. The warriors sat around waiting for the bride to come and Áed smiled his wicked smile.

 

Something was wrong, and Cullen could see that even Leliana and Cassandra thought the same. There were supposed to be more patrols, more warriors around.

* _Something is not right.* –_ Cassandra was the one who voiced their thoughts.

_*Yes, but we still need to wait for the…*_

 

Moira arrived at her wedding, and the battle cries and shouting were deafening. Moira was taken to stay at Áed’s side. And he took the opportunity to tease her.

“You look lovely tonight, my love” – He laughed.

 

Cullen had his sword and shield when he took the first step ahead, but it was Cassandra who stopped him.

* _If we go there now, we have no chance...*_

 _*If we don’t go there now, he will wed her.* –_ Cullen appealed through his eyes.

Cassandra loosed her grasp on his arm, but not enough to let him go.

* _We will be no help to her dead, Cullen.*_

The hold was in total silence waiting for the wedding to start. Áed took his place in front of her and had the knots in his hands. Moira started singing loud and clear, her voice echoing beyond the holds limits.

 

Cullen’s body froze when the first words reached his ears. It was the same song his mother sang to his father… the same song everyone in his family had in their weddings.

Cassandra clenched her jaw and held her sword high, Leliana’s face was pure ire, and she loosed an arrow in the air roaring for the attack to start.

Cullen saw his friends running towards the hold and followed close behind.

* _I’m coming, Moira.*_

Moira was still singing when they heard the cries of warriors coming in their direction, outside the hold.

She started laughing loud, and everyone looked at her.

* _I told you Áed. Say goodbye to your crown.* –_ She continued laughing.

Áed shouted orders to the warriors who quickly dispersed among the huts, and the avvar women took Moira back to hold she waited for her wedding.

 

The sun had entirely set, and the moon shone brightly in the sky. Its light illuminated the battlefield.

Cullen prayed for the gods. He asked them to grant him strength, steady hands, and quick reflexes in the coming battle. But he also prayed that innocent blood would not be spilled.

His sword met his first opponent and soon his enemy fell to the ground, his life taken with a thrust of a sword.

 

Moira stayed in the hut with the scared children. She tried the best she could to calm them down but her own nerves betrayed her, and she couldn’t get a comprehensible avvar to help the woman around.

She waited inside for what seemed decades.

 

Falcon Hold was pushing through, the archers attacked from a distance with their well-timed arrows, and when they stopped the few mages tried to control some of the battlefields long enough for the rogues to go in and work their poisons and mines. The warriors fought their way inside, shield against shield, sword against sword.

Cullen’s eyes scanned the scene, his mind looking for one and only one enemy.

 _*Áed!* –_ He shouted when he saw the warrior.

 

They stared at each other and Cullen’s long-awaited rematch began.

Áed was the one with the first blow, which was blocked by Cullen’s shield. Cullen tried to slice the man’s legs but he was quicker, and Cullen’s shield cut the night air.

* _You arrived just in time to watch me fuck her, Cullen* –_ Áed teased, but Cullen was prepared for his rival’s mind games.

* _You can bark as much as you want Áed but that’s all you’re gonna do tonight.*_

_Áed feigned an attack on Cullen right side, but the sun-like haired man knew his tactics and counter-attacked easily._

_*I’m not that young man anymore. I’ve grown and learned from my mistakes.* –_ He was the one who feigned an attack on the Wolf’s right side, and when the warrior defended his left side, Cullen went for his right leg, slicing the skin of his thigh.

Áed screamed in frustration and attacked harder, faster and stronger.

* _Time to stop playing games then.* –_ He said smiling.

 

Moira tried to escape the hut, but the women kept her inside, grabbing her back every time she managed to escape their grasp.

 

Cullen and Áed fought for some time, and when Cullen finally managed to take Áed’s shield away from him, the Wolf Jaw warrior started attacking erratically, until he managed to pin Cullen against a wall.

* _I will let you choose. Do you prefer I kill you fast and take my time with her or the other way around?*_

_*You will do neither.* – Cullen hissed back._

_*Look around son of the Master of the Hunt, your people are dying.* –_ He grinned.

Cullen indeed looked around, and although they were not dying, they were losing and would have to retread soon if…

There was the sound of a horn in the air followed by the barks of mabari. Fennec-Tooth and Hound Hold had finally arrived. Their allies had entered the fray, and their battle was going to be a short one.

 

Moira managed to escape the place and looked for a place to hide; she ran among the fighters.

 

Áed’s eyes widened, and Cullen laughed freely.

* _You should start begging for mercy…* –_ Cullen tried to continue his line of thought but Áed threw something on his eyes and fled.

 

She turned left and right, but the fight was everywhere. She found a bow on the ground and used the arrows she found to join the fight.

Seeing a man approaching Leliana from behind, she readied her bow to loose an arrow on him, but Leliana was quicker and dispatched the foe with an arrow on the eye. When she saw Moira, she smiled in her direction, but Moira saw her friend’s smile disappear and ready an arrow… a second later she felt someone grabbing her arm.

Áed had a dagger on her throat and dragged her around the hold. They were almost away from the fighting and Moira could feel her blood trickling down her neck.

He turned left, and they could finally see the trees in the distance, he forced her to take a step forward, but Cassandra blocked their way. Leliana approached from the right and had her bow raised in their direction, but when Cullen’s voice reached them from behind, she smiled.

* _Let her go Áed. It is done. The hold will lose this battle, but your people will be allowed to live…*_

_*Just shut up! Tell that filthy redheaded to keep her arrows away from me, or my dagger will be the last thing Moira will feel.*_

_*Don’t be stupid you can still get out of this alive, Áed.* –_ Cassandra said.

And while they were talking, Moira took the dagger she had hidden on her right thigh and stuck it on his side. With the sudden pain, he released her and tried to contain the bleeding with his hand.

Enraged he reached to grab Moira with his right hand which she cut off with one swift strike.

“I keep my promises, puppy.” – She reminded him with a smile.

She raised his hand to stab his chest, and when she lowered her hand he blocked it with his new stump, and everything happened fast after that.

Someone shouted her name.

A small blade reached the left side of his head.

Moira saw the light on Áed’s eyes shut off, and his life fade away.

She turned to look at Cullen, but there was a pain on the left side of her belly.

She felt something warm rolling down her skin and reached it with her hand only to find it was her blood oozing from the cut where Áed’s dagger penetrated her body.

She felt herself falling, but Cullen took her in his arms before she hit the ground.

His lips moved, but she couldn’t hear him.

The noise of the fighting echoing loud in her ears. The screams, the metal against metal, the crying... it was all too much.

Cullen ran his fingers through her hair, and she forced herself to focus on him. Leliana and Cassandra stared down at her, behind him.

* _Moira, listen to me. Hold on we’ll get you a healer and…* –_ She cut him off.

* _I love you!” –_ She placed her hand on his cheek.

* _I love you too! I love you very much!* –_ He squeezed her hand.

And that was when she noticed his tears going down washing away the blood on his cheek and realized something was very wrong.

* _Cullen?* –_ She asked painfully.

 _*You need to stay with me okay, love? Just a few more minutes and someone will get here to heal you up.* –_ Cullen cursed himself for not being able to stop the tears. – * _I’m sorry I wasn’t able to keep my promise, I’m sorry I couldn’t keep you safe.*_

And even though she was in pain she heard herself chuckle.

* _You not need to be sorry.* –_ There was a metallic taste on her mouth. – * _You are here now, that is important.* –_ She coughed some blood and heard him saying ‘no’ multiple times. – * _I need you  know I love you… you know it, right?*_

 _*Yes, I know. Yes, I know. And you will still tell me this many more times.* –_ Cullen felt her hand slipping away from his. – * _You listen to me lowlander, you can not make me love you just to leave me, do you understand that?*_

Moira gave him the slightest of nods. She saw an old woman approach them from the corner of her eyes and heard Cullen talking to her.

* _Wynne please, you need to help her*_

_*I’ll do what I can, but I need you to step aside now*_

_*I love you Moira. Moira? MOIRA?*_

 


	11. The End of a Lowlander.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened in Wolf Jaw Hold, Moira and Cullen's life changed drastically.  
> The wound not only caused her physical damage by memory as well.

_*Cullen! Hurry, she’s awake* –_ Cassandra called from the trees.

He dropped the dagger he was using to practice and ran to her side. Moira had been sleeping for more than three days now, and his heart was about to explode.

After the fight with Wolf Jaw Hold, they returned to their home and Cullen brought her back with him. He wanted her to wake up in a place she would recognize and feel safe. He wanted to be the first person she would see when she woke up, well, the second one. He made sure a healer would stay with her at all times.

The last nights were terrible. He was worried about her to the extent he couldn’t sleep or eat. What happened to Wolf Jaw wasn’t even in his mind, and Leliana was the one to discuss their fate with Conn. In the end, they were allowed to live because now they knew better than to attack any of the three holds: Falcon, Fennec-Tooth, and Hound.

He reached the door to her hut, and before opening, he ran his fingers through his hair with a smile from ear to ear. His heart beat fast, and as much as he tried to control his breathing, it was loud and fast; a laughter rambling in his chest.

Opening the door, he saw her long wavy moon hair reaching way beyond her hips. She was leaning on the window, her head tilted up, her eyes probably watching the skies.

The hut was warm and familiar. How many nights have they spend together in there? How long ago had she slept in his arms? How long ago were they fighting right there because she thought he loved Aoife?

A chuckle reached his mouth, and the sound startled Moira who turned in his direction. Her eyes studied him from head to toes, and he took a step inside the hut. And instead of a smile, Moira greeted him with two questions:

“Who are you? Where am I?” – Her arms crossed over her chest.

His smile vanished, he knew something was wrong by the tone of her voice.

* _Moira?* –_ He tried taking another step forward.

She averted his gaze and sat on the bed; the tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

“What’s happening? I don’t… I don’t understand. Where am I?” – She rested her head on her hands. – “Who are you? What have you done to me?”

Cullen saw her touch the wound Áed had inflicted and flinched. He walked in her direction and tried to hold her hand, but she pulled it away from him.

* _Love? Is everything alright?* –_ He insisted. He couldn’t believe what was happening.

“I don’t understand what you’re saying. Can’t you speak the common tongue? Maybe Orlesian? I can speak some of that…” – She searched his eyes.

Cullen stood up and watched her. He didn’t recognize that woman who was sitting on his bed. Her eyes were far from the ones he loved so much.

“Look,…” – She stood up as well. – “Is this about money? My family is wealthy and they can pay you. How much do you want?” – She waited for his answer. – “If this is just a mistake, just tell me what happened. I remember traveling with a caravan and then we were attacked…” – She massaged her temples. – “I can’t remember by whom, but we were definitely attacked. Please, tell me what you want…” – She turned to Cullen, but the man was long gone.

With a heavy sigh, she returned to the window. Still planning on how to escape the place; she turned her eyes to the forest near the window.

Cullen walked among the huts, his destination clear. He was going to talk to Leliana.

* _Where’s Leliana, Cass?* –_ He asked the warrior who was sharpening her blade.

* _She’s hunting. Is everything alright? Is Moira okay?* –_ She was standing with a sword in hands.

* _I… I don’t know. It seems her memory is gone… or came back. It’s confusing. I don’t think she remembers me but as far as I could understand she remembers her life before us.* –_ He closed his eyes after his last word.

And when Cassandra squeezed his shoulder, he felt the heaviness of the situation settling in. There was a painful lump in his throat as he tried hard to stop the heat in the back of his eyes from becoming tears. His fingers curled into his palms, and he felt a slight pain were his nails dug into his skin. His teeth were grinding without him noticing it, and his head fell on his chest.

After everything that happened. All the time, the fighting and the path they had to walk together. After everything he had to go through to finally admit he loved her… Losing her like that was worse than losing her to death. If she had died that day, she would at least have died knowing how much he cared for her, loved her. He would have seen in her eyes the love she had for him and not that ghost of who she once was.

Shaking his head, he sent those thoughts away. How could he think like that? He sat on the chair, and he let his tears fall.

Someone had told Leliana that Moira was awake and she hurried to see her friend. But her heart broke in pain when the woman in front of her didn’t recognize her or remember anything about them.

But there was hope. When they learned Bran had betrayed them, she shadowed him until he taught her the common tongue, and even though she was still bad at it, she could at least try.

“I can’t speak very well, I am sorry, but I try if that’s okay?” – She saw hope forming in Moira’s eyes.

In the meantime, Cullen paced inside Leliana’s hut thinking about his next steps. She learned their ways, their language and she loved him once, he was sure she would learn everything again, besides that, love was felling and not a memory, somewhere inside her she still loved him. All he needed to do was give her time.

With his hope renewed a smile crept on his lips. He raised his headed and gave Cassandra a nod, one that the woman seemed to recognize, and she too restarted smiling. He stood up and was about to leave the hut when Leliana came in.

* _She wants to return to the lowlands.* –_ She whispered with a heavy heart. – * _She doesn’t remember anything. She… she remembers everything from her previous life… She was married before the accident, and she wants to return to her husband.*_

Cullen heard the creak of the chair when Cassandra sat; the heavy sigh that escaped Leliana’s mouth was absurdly louder than normal; Cullen felt every muscle in his body tense and then nothing.

She was married. She was  _married,_ and she wanted to return to her  _husband._ Her husband, a man who hadn’t come looking for her, a man who she didn’t remember, a man who had what he desperately wanted and needed: Moira.

_*I will take her to the lowlands tomorrow. I am so sorry Cullen. I wish there were…”_

_*I’ll take her. * –_ Both women looked at him. – * _I’ll take her. *_

He headed to his hut, his head down and his fingers playing with the ends of his hair. He was still shocked by the sudden pulls and pushes life had given him. The ups and downs of emotions were still present on his cold skin.

He pushed the door open and saw Moira finishing to wear the t-shirt someone was able to find her. She was wearing lowland clothes and any trace that one day she was part of the hold was gone. She had her hair in a braid, and her finger was curling a grey strand.

For a long moment, they looked at each other. Cullen saw apprehension in her eyes and Moira saw anguish in his.

“Are you alright?” – She asked approaching him.

Moira noticed that the man in front of her was hurt, but she couldn’t understand why. She raised her hand to touch his shoulder, but he backed away as if she would hurt him more with her touch.

“Have I done something to you?” – She asked him tilting her head. – “I’m sorry I don’t remember…”

Cullen took some of his clothes and left to settle in another hut.

The afternoon was long, and Leliana showed the hold to Moira, trying to get some of her memories back. He noticed that she tried to remember but couldn’t, and the scene just made him angrier. He had discussed with the woman that he wanted to be the one to show her around, but she said that it was a bad idea, to Moira and him.

She walked the place like it was the first time, she recognized no one. On her way to the stable, she managed to fall twice, and her knees and left palm were bleeding, he stood up to help her, but Cassandra held him in place.

She was near the stable when Moon trotted her way. Scared, Moira screamed startling the horse, and she reared on her hind legs neighing loudly sending Moira back, who landed on the floor with a painful thud. Cullen ran to her and took her from the ground, carrying her in his arms. Moira cried and threw her arms over his neck, her sobs were like daggers in his heart.

He carried her away to a place there were only them. He placed her down on her bed and cleaned her tears.

 _*I go lowlands!* –_ She demanded scared.

For a split second Cullen’s heart beat faster, she remembered how to speak avvar, but then he remembered that she talked to Leliana all afternoon and that the woman probably taught her some words, burying his hope under debris.

With a nod he left the hut and asked Leliana to calm her down, explaining to her they would leave in the morning.

The sun rose in the sky, bathing the forest with its orange light and Cullen heard the call of the hold’s falcon and looked up, stretching out his arm for it to land. He had spent the night outside remembering everything he could about her before taking her back to the lowlands.

Moira saw the first rays of sunlight entering through the cracks of the window and decided it was finally time to get out of the bed. Her night was restless, and her eyes refused to close.

She took some fruits and stuffed them inside a satchel, she looked around for one last time and shook that strange feeling away. Opening the door, she saw the warrior sitting on a rock in front of her hut, waiting for her.

Nodding to him, he stood up and lead her to the barn. They took the white horse that scared her the night before and left to the forest. She didn’t want to say goodbye to anyone because she didn’t know them.

Cullen helped her to mount the horse and adjusted himself behind her; she kept falling from the mare. The smell of her hair all over him, he had to look over her shoulder to see where he was going because she was almost as tall as him. His chin barely above her shoulder.

His arms around her waist were doing nothing to soothe his heart, and the silence between them was deafening.

 

> If you let me be just me,  
>  Not what you expect, but just me.  
>  If only in my eyes you dared to look,  
>  I'm sure that my love you would see.

 

> And from this meeting who knows,  
>  The Maker would allow us to be.  
>  Our bodies intertwined forgetting all the sorrows,  
>  In the night, under the moon, we’d be free.

 

> You would show me the world, beyond these stonewalls,  
>  The blue skies, the rainbow, the rain and the seas.  
>  And I would, in turn, show you,  
>  That my love alone would be the reason to fight and glee.

 

> But my love, you are so blind  
>  You do not want to see!  
>  I am more than a danger, your duty,  
>  Never mind, you’ll never know I am here!

 

> In the meantime, I stay in the shadows and dream.  
>  Waiting and wishing,  
>  For the day that I’ll touch you,  
>  And you and me, we will finally be.

 

> Because you are  
>  and will always be  
>  The only man out there  
>  The only being made for me.

 

> And I want you to know  
>  That wherever I am  
>  Whatever happens to me  
>  You are the only one for me.

 

That song. The same song that she always sang, but this time there was more. If only he had asked her to translate it for him… it didn’t matter, it was too late now for what ifs. Her voice was low when she said the next words.

“I’m sorry… I don’t know what got to me.  I just feel that something is wrong.”

Cullen heard her cry and he stopped to comfort her, but his mind froze when he noticed where they were.

The meadow was almost the same. The mountain tops covered in snow, the lake’s water still not frozen and the lupines colorful among the snow. Cullen dismounted the horse and helped her to do the same.

She walked among the lupines, and her fingers brushed the top of the wildflowers. She walked to the lake and stopped a few steps away. He saw her shiver, and he was sure it was a response to what happened to her. It seemed that she unconsciously remembered a few things.

He let the horse go, and the mare trotted to stay near her. Cullen was left alone, the beginning of his life from now on.

He watched her pick some lupines and put them in her satchel. She braided her hair and threw it back, her hands hanging by her sides. She walked back to him and in her way there he picked some small wildflowers, and when she was near, he took her hair in his hand and decorated her braid with them. She smiled at him in a silent ‘thank you,’ and he once again saw the gap between her teeth.

Night came, and Cullen started a fire to keep them warm during the night. Moira was too afraid to sleep alone with that unknown man around, so she sat relatively close to him. The wind was relentless and cold, and before she knew it, she was sitting by his side, her arms touching his.

Cullen noticed she approaching him and didn’t say anything because that would be the last night he would have her so close to him. She sat by his side and soon later fell asleep in his arms. He caressed her hair until he fell asleep too.

Morning came, and Moira woke up feeling refreshed, she felt like she hadn’t slept that well in ages. She felt his arms around her and opened her eyes in a start. He had his lips partially open, his breathing calm and steady, she took the opportunity to study him.

His eyelashes were long and curved, some of his hair rested on his face and hid his mouth. She carefully took them away and noticed he had a scar on his upper lip… she fought the urge to kiss them. She looked up, and golden eyes watched her, for a moment they stared at each other. She wanted to say something but not knowing what, she turned and stood up.

Cullen saw her move away, and his fingers brushed her hair wanting to pull her near him again.

By sunset they were entering the nearest village and Cullen left her by its limits, he tried to leave Moon with her, but she refused to keep the mare. Cullen turned to leave, but she took his hand in his and kissed his cheek… that was the last time he saw the lowlander. He mounted the horse and crying began his way back to the hold.

When Cullen arrived at the hold, he tried to take the horse back to the stable, but deep down he knew what he needed to do. He took Moon to the edge of the forest, and after giving it a pat on the neck, he let the horse go. Moon took off to the forest after briefly nuzzling him.

Moira took two more days to arrive at her house, and during all the way there, the feeling that something was very wrong wouldn’t leave her. She entered the place calling for her husband and saw him kissing another woman in their kitchen.

“Moira?” – he asked confused. – “Moira you’re alive! They told me you were dead!”

She wanted to run from the place, but he held her hands while the other woman stared at them. It took him some time to explain to her what had happened.

“And you didn’t go looking for me?” – She was devastated. – “Did you even wait a second before getting married again?” – She stood up and waited for his answer by the door.

“I sent people to look for the caravan. They told me everyone had died!”

“You sent people to look for the caravan? The freaking caravan? What about me? I thought you loved me?”

“Loved you? Wait a minute…. What are you talking about?”

“We are married…” – She stopped talking when he laughed.

“You think we got married because we loved each other? We married because it was good for business and you were pretty. Now, look at you! You look like a savage!” – He waved his hand to her.

Moira was shocked. She looked at herself and noticed that her clothes were torn and dirty. Her hair was wild and unkempt. Her skin had more red markings than she remembered. She looked to the woman in front of her, and she was the opposite. Her dress and hair were perfect; Moira could smell the perfume from where she was standing.

She left the house and ran to her parents. She opened the door with a loud noise and called for them. She ran through the rooms searching and calling for them, but no one answered. Her heart was growing worried when finally, someone entered the kitchen to talk to her. The neighbor explained that her parents were gone. They had died a few weeks before but left her a letter in case Moira ever returned.

“ _To our dearest daughter:_

_We don’t know where you are, but we know that you are alive. We do wish with all our hearts that you are well and happy._

_You spent all of your life thinking about us and doing everything you could to make our lives comfortable. You even married that pig, despite we forbade you to do it, for us to have a better life. So in our final hours, we want to thank you for being this wonderful daughter that you have always been._

_You are a gift from the Maker. Our little sunshine, and bunny. You always fought for what you thought was right and we are very proud to see the woman you have become._

_We have kept your books and paper the way you left them. You will see that we have, through these times, bought you all the books we thought you would love to read._

_We love you from all of our hearts, and we are happy that now you can be yourself without having us to drag you down._

_B_ _e happy little bunny!_

_From mama and papa.”_

Moira sat on the floor, and the tears rolled down her hot cheeks. With her back pressed on the wall and the letter hanging from her hand. She looked up and saw that the house had spider webs all over it.

In the next days, Moira cleaned and organized the place, every night she read some pages from the books her parents left her. Her husband, now ex, gave her some coins so she could re-start her life.

Weeks passed, and Cullen was still thinking about Moira. Her laughter was always on his ears, her warmth always on his skin. He caught himself looking to the forest’s edge, waiting for her to come back to him with a smile on her face and the gap between her teeth. He planted lupines around his hut.

The money she was given was almost ending; she decided to sell the house and move to a place she could find work and start anew.

Cullen sometimes was visited by Moon. The mare was seen in the forest and he was the only one able to approach her.

The house was sold, and Moira would have to leave the place in the next day. She organized the few things she would take with her and absent-minded put the last book her parents bought for her in the bag.

The new owners arrived, and Moira gave them the keys, she gave a final good look back to the house she had grown up and left to the next village.

Cullen dreamed with Moira again. She didn’t say anything nor did he; she only stared at him with a grin on her face.

Moira entered the inn and paid for a room, she asked if there were any jobs around and was directed to a market stall across the street.

With a job secured she only needed a house and that would be the first thing she would go after in the next morning. She went to bed, and as soon as her head touched the pillow, she fell asleep.

Cullen woke up feeling strange. There was something changing in the air.

She started her new job and greeted the clients with a big smile. The first hour passed, and there was this feeling she couldn’t shake. She gave the man the bag with the fruits and gave her boss the coins when she turned to talk to another client she saw golden hair among the crowd.

Cullen was sharpening his blade when in the corner of his eyes he saw grey hair vanishing behind a tree, and he cursed himself because he couldn’t forget her.

Moira walked through the crowd; she had to know who that person was. Her boss called her, but she ignored her completely. She reached the person who had his back to her, and she turned him to her. Unfortunately, she didn’t know the person. Her eyes searched for something in the forest by the limits of the village.

A light pain started growing in her head, and she ignored it. Her boss asked what she was doing and she replied saying that she thought a client had left his pouch in the stall.

Cassandra called Cullen to spare with her, but half an hour later gave up. His mind was somewhere else, and he would end up hurt. She tried many times to get his attention, but he kept looking in the forest direction.

 _*Is everything alright?* –_ She asked by his side.

* _I don’t know… I keep seeing her hair among the trees.*_

_*Cullen... I understand, but you need to let her go.*_

_*I know. I’m sorry.*_

Moira heard children talking nearby. They were talking about Avvar, and she approached them and started telling them many tales about them. The children listened close and made many questions, and she answered all of them.

“How do you know all of that?” – A girl with black hair asked.

Of all the questions, that was the only one Moira didn’t know how to answer. She apologized and walked away. 

Her head started hurting so much that she had ta steady herself on the wall. Her vision was blurry, and the saliva in her mouth was increasing fast.

She was crouched on the floor; pebbles hurt her knees. The pain was so intense she had both hands pressed against her temples. The agony was overwhelming, and she suddenly heard a neighing, she looked up, and a white horse stood near her.

The horse whinnied, and the crowd backed away. Moira’s fingers dug the earth, and everything was suddenly still. She remembered, she remembered everything.

“Cullen.”

Moira mounted Moon, and together they entered the forest, leaving everything behind without a second thought.

Cullen was sitting near the fire; the hold was once again gathered together for the evening meal. The sun had already set, and the place was surrounded by darkness. When they heard the call of the falcon, everyone fell silent. It called once again and dove to land on Cullen’s arms.

Something was wrong; Falcons were diurnal animals. What could have spooked it?

It flew to the night sky after giving a loud call, and the hold changed their gaze from the bird to the dark forest. Something was coming their way, and they got ready for whatever it was.

Cullen reached for his sword; Casandra and Leliana stood by his side. The kids had run to the designated hut, and the adults waited for the attack.

A horse neighed and stood on its hinds right after entering the Hold’s limits, Leliana’s bow was fully drawn and an arrow ready to be loosed when they suddenly saw Moira dismounting Moon. No one knew what to do, and everyone stood still.

Moira searched the avvar looking for him, and when she finally found what she came to claim, she ran in his direction.

Cullen dropped his blade on the ground when he saw Moira running in his direction; he didn’t know if it was real or not and couldn’t move. He saw her moon hair dancing in the wind.

Moira tripped and almost fell on the ground; she bumped into a person and without stopping apologized. She was near him now and called his name.

Cullen’s lips curved into a wide smile. He walked in her direction, and she jumped into his arms.

* _I’m so sorry it took me so long to remember, Cullen. I’m sorry it took me so long to come back to you. I love you.*_

_*I love you too.*_

Their kiss was deep and passionate. The hold shouted and celebrated.

One of them had returned to the hold.

**Author's Note:**

> And my friends... we get to the end of Moira’s story. It was a journey that I loved being part of!  
> For everyone that came along on this journey, I just want to say: Thank you very much!
> 
> If you are interested I write about a mage called Áine, she too is in love with Cullen, and let's face it... we all are ~wink~.
> 
> I apologize for the grammar and punctuation mistakes. English is not my first language but I try.  
> I hope you all had as much fun as I had.  
> Kisses from Brazil.


End file.
